Assassin's Apprentice
by kyuubecky
Summary: What if, instead of being trained by Jiriya, Naruto caught the eye of the leader of the best assassin's group? What if he reaches the infamous rank of being the Assassin's Apprentice. What will he do when he comes home? suck at summaries. Read;review.
1. Disappearance

**Author's Note-****Re-edited version of the first few chapters is coming up and here is where it all begins… (Haha I'm being all dramatic XD)**

A dark shadow slunk through the night and it flashed between the trees with a silence that only death can compare to. His mission was simple: get the boy and get out; he paused on the side of the wall and slipped out the note Master had given him the day he showed Master the pictures of the possible new students. '_Blonde and blue eyed boy: Uzamaki, Naruto, Average Height, Poor Grades…incredible chakra readings…Why would Master want this kid? The world is waiting for the answer; oh well, a mission is a mission, lets see if this thing works._' The paper wavered in the slight breeze as he slowly opened his shirt and placed it gently on his chest; he fought the urge to double over and vomit as the slip sealed away all of his chakra and changed his appearance. His dark hair became a light gray-blonde and his smooth face took the appearance of someone much older; a smirk adorned his new features as he slowly made his way through the front gates; unstopped by the guards. '_Hehe they're both new on the job and definitely need more training. If I can get through this easily with an experimental shape-shifting device then I wonder what Doc can whip up so that I can get back into the bars here…_' The town was quiet as he slowly treaded empty streets heading towards his destination. The lights were out and the door lock wasn't much trouble as he silently scouted the whole apartment. '_Somewhat messy, windows cracked to let out a smell that is still lingering here…but no boy._' He slowly made his way to the living room across from the kitchen and entry way and lowered himself into a sitting position behind the couch and stared at the moonless sky as he waited. The boy had to come home soon.

**Midday After**

"**Where has that boy run off to now?" Jiraiya muttered over his bowl of ramen, "Not like him to be late…especially when ramen is involved." He finished eating and walked out, '**_**Maybe Kakashi knows where Naruto has gone.**_**' He walked subconsciously towards the Hokage tower and was snapped to attention when a strange form caught it.**

"**Yo, Jiraiya where's Naruto?" Kakashi was on the roof across from where the white haired man was standing; his usual small orange book in hand. Jiraiya suppressed a smile; his new book was doing well according to the white-haired perv.**

"**Actually, I was hoping to ask you about that cuz' I haven't seen him. Do you think Tsunade would know anything?"**

"**Hm, she might. I'm supposed to be on my way over to see if Sasuke been rescued why don't you come along and ask. Besides, having me there might get you through some of the worst of her emotional stress."**

**Hokage's Tower**

** "WHAT do you mean 'We can't find him anywhere.'?" Jiraiya and Kakashi were held in the hokage's fists as she screamed on.**

** "Well," Jiraiya looked to Kakashi who was trying to speak clearly, "my plan to keep her calm failed."**

** "Now, now Tsunade." Jiraiya held up his hands and tried to calm her down. "We don't want another 'incident'." The blonde glared at the two perverted ninja before she sighed and let the two down when an anbu appeared behind her. She could feel his quizzical gaze from behind his mask as he debated with whether he should've waited longer before entering,**

** "Sasuke has been found and retrieved Milady."**

** "Good." She straightened an astray hair, "And the spies."**

** "They have have been…dealt with."**

** "Alright then. Have your squad begin a search Naruto Uzamaki immediately." The anbu tensed but regained himself and nodded before disappearing. Tsunade sighed and slumped down in her chair. "I need some sake**_**.**_**"**

** "I'm on it." And with that Jiraiya was out the window.**

** "I'll rally some of the genin into a team and check Naruto's home." Kakashi was worried. 'It's not like him to disappear randomly like this…'**

"**Oh Sasuke I'm sooooo glad your alright!" Ino glommed herself onto his shoulders.**

** "Ino Pig! Get your slimy hands off my Sasuke! I mean REALLY! Just cuz' Sai isn't here to distract you…" Ino and Sakura glared each other for a minute and then pounced on each other. Choji and Shikimaru stood off to the side with Lee, Neji, and TenTen.**

** "I'll never understand girls." Shikimaru said as he rolled his eyes as Sakura and Ino's cat-fight dust cloud inched closer until it dragged Choji into it.**

** "Help! Shikimaru they're going to kill me!" Choji was freaking out. Not that the others could blame him; they all saw what happened to the two girls in the chuunin exams, they felt the killer intent of that match. They stood off to the side; moving away from the fighting duo, and innocent bystander, as they rolled and clawed at each other and Choji.**

** "That's enough. I need you all to help me on a search mission." Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leafs, stopping everyone in what they were doing. Sakura and Ino were holding each other by the hair and were stepping on Choji, who was every color but the one he should be. "I need you to listen. Naruto's gone missing and I need all of you to help." Mixed emotions went through the group and none of them moved at the news as they waited for their sensie to tell them he was just joking. The laughing never came.**

** "When did this happen?" Ino asked slowly.**

** "It was sometime yesterday. He didn't show up for ramen or training with Master Jiraiya today."**

** "Was it the akatsuki?"**

** "No we've checked with our spy and he says that they have been keeping on the quiet side."**

** Shikamaru looked up, "What if it was someone else who took Naruto?" everyone slowly turned to the genius as he, once again, brought up something that they wouldn't have thought of at that moment.**

Night Before

The door flung open; quicker then his usual jammed nuisance, and Naruto staggered in; hair mangled with burns, cuts, and bruises covering the visible parts of his body.

"Man! I didn't mean to stay out so late." He unzipped his jacket, letting it fall on the counter top, and grabbed one of the many cups of instant ramen he had stored in his cabinets. Slipping the good sized cup into the microwace, he leaned against the counter to wait for his food to cook when something behind the couch caught his eye. A strangely shaped form crouching near the sofa sat motionless as he strained to make out what it was in the darkness of the room adjacent to the kitchen. '_If Kiba and Akamaru try to dog pile me again I'll throw them both clear across Konoha.'_ Then he froze altogether. His meal was done but a strange sensation came over him; he felt this way only on missions when something was going to happen or when someone was in danger; when he was in danger the sensation would be stronger and Jiraiya told him it was the fox's instincts of survival kicking in. If the shape made the fox channel this sensation through him then he wouldn't doubt it. He turned, opened the microwave door, and grabbed the ramen, '_Kiba usually makes it obvious by laughing, sneezing, coughing, etc. and Akamaru leaves his own "sign"…_' he pretended to reach into a cabinet to get a set of chopsticks but grabbed the hidden kunai that was there and slipped it down his sleeve the way he taught himself when he was younger as the villagers used to enter and try to beat him. '_Maybe he's getting better at this._' He held on to that faint doubt as he decided to get the discovery over with, "Kiba not tonight, I'm too tired." Kiba sighed and his silhouette relaxed. "Sorry I just stayed out too long this time y'know?"

"….."

"Kiba?" Naruto tensed and slid the kunai just above his cuff, where it was ready to be pulled quickly. '_The door wasn't jammed like always…like it was already opened before and Kiba is just..!_' Naruto threw the ramen at the shape and pulled out the kunai into his waiting hand; slowly he edgeded towards the door but a shurikan forced him to dodge. He turned to face his opponent who had managed to place himself between Naruto and the way to escape. The strange appearance of an old man caught him off guard.

"How'd you figure it out? I thought I had you going." His voice was years younger then his face as he sneered at the blonde that his Master wanted by his side.

"Kiba would've jumped me any way!" Naruto charged at the man only to be thrown into the table; splitting the wooden furniture into many pieces. The man walked up to the splintered mess with a dark look in his eyes,

"Pathetic little ru-!" Naruto's roundhouse kick met his jaw snapping his head back and the kunai ,the blonde had managed to hold onto, gouged his shoulder and wedged itself into the wall. He snapped his head back to glare at the boy, "ENOUGH!" he grabbed Naruto by the arms and dislocated them both in one supple motion. Naruto's eyes widened at the shock of the pain assaulting his senses but he couldn't yell to announce his situation, the man had placed a wet clothe over his mouth. The stale sent entered his nostrils and filled his lungs with it's heavy damp feeling; he felt consciousness slipping away. "You have caught _his_ eye." Naruto welcomed the darkness as he felt the man slide something onto his chest, take him up on his back and then leap through the window into the awaiting forest.

"He's coming through." Naruto was lying down…he was sure of at least that, but the strange deep gravely voice? No one in Konoha that he knew of had that voice; he felt like he was floating on top of water that was cool and warm at the same time. More subtle clicking and steady far off breathing as he put together that the man with the strange voice wasn't near.

"Keep him restrained." A new voice commanded…it was quiet and calm but used to giving commands. His senses slowly returned to him as he sat with his eyes closed, '_Great. I'm stuck to a table bed thing. But they don't know if I'm awake. Maybe if I…_' the two men gasped as Naruto tried to wedge his arm free. '_And now they do I'm awake._'

"Uzamaki? Can you hear me?" a blindfold was removed that he didn't know hie existed and he blinked his eyes open. His gaze met the doctor's then shifted to see the man completely in black, he was the one speaking. "We are not the Akatsuki. We are a different group." Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut again. '_He might be lying._' The man turned to the doctor who just shrugged.

"What is your group after?" Naruto couldn't resist he was tired and was stuck in a bad situation. The doctor turned with wide eyes but the other's eyes hinted a spark of….joy?

"It's official then." He smiled, stepped forward as he gently raised the blonde's head; pausing to study the strong look in the cerulean eyes, the smile grew larger and he promptly knocked Naruto out.

**Author's Note-****…new…and…redone. BOO! YAH! I'm trying to clean up my older chapters so there's less confusion and people won't drop my story at the first chapter or so. Here you go! ENJOY! XD**


	2. Handpicked

"It's not like him to leave ramen." Sasuke was kneeling next to the dried puddle. Shikamaru nodded and pointed to the table,

"We know there was a fight and he was taken away, but why?" he turned and stared into space, tracing his thoughts.

"Yah? How'd you figure that one out?" Kiba called looking through another room.

"Oh, nothing…just the splintered table, spilled ramen, and bloody kunai wedged in the doorframe." Kiba turned, '_Just like him to get all sarcastic on me…_'

"Right!" Sakura piped in, "We all know that he doesn't go anywhere he doesn't want to without a fight!"

"This is Naruto's knife…Shikamaru," Kakashi was holding out the kunai in a bag, "take this up to Shizune and ask her to see if she can get a blood i.d." He nodded and took the bag with him out the door.

'_**It's quiet and still…did they kill me?**_**' Naruto sat up slowly and sheets slipped off with the movement. '**_**I'm on a bed.**_**'**

** "So you're the new guy the master's been waiting for. Huh, don't look like much to me." The girlish voice came from nowhere and foot steps followed. Getting closer.**

** "Where..?" **

"**Sorry, no lights. Master's orders." Naruto reached for his holsters. Gone. '**_**Crap! They must have taken them while I was out cold.**_**' He got into a defensive position and faced the sound. "You honestly think that you could take me on?" the voice chuckled, "Well don't bother anyway. I was just supposed to report when you woke up." She muttered under her breath, "Talk about a boring job." Naruto stood, tense, until he heard her clone dispel. He relaxed and flopped down on the bed and covered his face with his arms.  
"Where am I?"**

** "P.A.C.T." answered a familiar male voice. A big metal door slid open quietly letting in the blinding light and there stood the man in black.**

** "You!" Naruto recoiled instinctively. "What the crud do you want from me?"**

** "I told you I have an offer for you. So please look into it before you decide so rashly." Naruto sat, waiting, remaining tense. "P A C T is the Professional Assassin Center of Training. You should consider yourself very lucky."**

** "And why is that?"**

** "Because you were handpicked by me personally and I am the Master Assassin. Leader of this whole organization." Naruto relaxed a bit.**

** "What if I don't want this?"**

** "Why wouldn't you? Now lets' look at the rest of the facility."**

"Well the blood is certainly not Naruto's but we haven't been able to match it with anyone in our archives. We've sent a sample to the Village Hidden in the Sand and the have no matches either." Shizune stood facing the others in the hokage's office, she hated to be the bringer of bad news.

"Well what kind of lead is that?" Sasuke had snapped. "We are all finally back together again, but NOOOOOO-OOOOO some other stupid thing has to happen and send everyone reeling all over again…" Every started to zone out from his rant while Sakura tried to calm him down and try to get some real information.

"We've been checking in with our spy watching the Akatsuki more often and the latest response was the same as the others. But! Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are coming over with the latest news on some of our shared traitors….disappearing. They think they have a lead and Gaara has had a personal experience with someone who caused one of the "disappearances."


	3. Determination

'_This place is huge!'_ Naruto followed the man he now called "Master" through the entire facility.

"This whole place is one big underground safe house. This is one of a chain of many."

"Safe house? Why would you need it if you're the leader?"

The man smiled and glanced back at Naruto, "I usually stay here and help train my students. But once they're good enough they start doing hits of their own."

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto stared the man in the eyes which made his smile grow wider.

"You've got guts kid, but in no time you'll learn to respect me. As for your question, let's just say that if the student has to resort to killing in the open…well I doubt people will just stand there and let them get away."

"I see." And he remained quiet for the rest of the tour; which went on for another thirty minutes until they came to a stop in front of Naruto's new room.

"So, do you think you'll want to stay?"

"It couldn't hurt. Plus I'll get to see more villages this way sooooo….sure."

The man's eyes shone, "I thought you would put up more of a fight." But then he shrugged, "Just remember there is a curfew and the only exceptions are those who are leaving or returning from a hit." Naruto nodded and walked the automatic doors to the welcoming bed.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Naruto woke to the sounds of someone banging on the door.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty get up! Master wants to see you at the simulator." He jumped from his bed and looked for his clothes…which were missing. He looked everywhere until he saw a dark pile near the doorway and it turned out to be a black shirt and shorts with all his equipment on top. '_Now he's stealing my clothes! Great!...Wonder what he'd say if I asked for them back…_'

When he neared the placed called the simulator there was already a group of other "students" as the master called them.

"Ah! Naruto, I trust that your sleep was a restful one. Come watch with us." Puzzled he approached the glass and inside was a young man who was obviously doing poorly.

"He's down." Naruto said as the man collapsed, "Stop the test." The group of people gasped and glanced to Master.

"I know you're new here but you must see that I am the Master and I call the shots."

Naruto glanced back to the young man, the "enemies" were robotic but could still do damage, or even kill. "If you don't let him out he'll die!" All he got was a laugh from Master.

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto's eyes grew.

"Fine then." He lowered his head. "If you won't let him out…I'll have to help him." He leapt through the raised doorway and landed kneeling next to the man. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Wh-Who are you? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. So if you can't fight stay down and I'll take care of it." Three big creatures were forming a semicircle around them. '_Alright time to show these jerks what they got themselves into!_'

**Hinata and Kiba were walking hand-in-hand away from the hokage's tower, ever since they started going out they hit some rough spots and hard trials, but now…**

** "It'll be alright. Sasuke and Sakura can handle it." Kiba squeezed her hand.**

** "I'm not so sure. I mean Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were like family."**

** "We'll think of something." As they approached Ichiraku's the full weight of what they were about to do hit them. **

** Sakura was sitting with her boyfriend waiting for Hinata and Kiba to show up.**

** "I wonder what they wanted to tell us." Sasuke whispered to her while glancing around. **

** "Yah I know. And what's going on? Almost everyone we know is here."**

** "Um, hey guys." They looked up to see the other couple standing before them. The others in the restaurant were looking up now, paying full attention. **

** "What did you want to tell us?" Sakura was being wary.**

** "Well as you know Naruto has been missing for a while now and we were just summoned by Lady Tsunade…"**

** "What are you getting at Kiba?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.**

** "She's calling off the search for Naruto in assumption that he's…dead."**

** "NO! NO NO NO!"**

** "Sasuke! Wait!" He was standing now and Kiba got in front of Hinata.**

** "I KNOW HE'S NOT DEAD! AND IF YOU WON'T HELP LOOK THEN I'LL GO ON MY OWN!" and with that he left.**

** "That's why you were all here huh." The others nodded.**

** Hinata was quiet, "Sakura…we're sorry and we want to help but we have to take care of the village first." For some reason Hinata was staring very intently at her chopsticks, "Consider this as a gift." She whispered and handed the sticks over to a totally confused Sakura. **

** "Wait a second." She looked closer at one of them and noticed tiny engravings. She left and when she got there and looked closer, "It's a coded message!"**


	4. Confusion

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long and to make up for it I tried to make this chapter a LOT longer. Please keep reading and reviewing! XD**

Chapter 4- Determination

Naruto lay in the dark room recapping the events; the stupid simulator was too easy… '_Of course that's because of my extra chakra…how did Master know about that?_' A sudden stab of fear nailed him, '_What else does he know? WHO does he know about?_' His thoughts were interrupted when the sliding doors opened and the Master stepped in followed by a man Naruto had never seen before. He sat up on his bed,

"What do you need?"

"We "need" information." Began the man in a cold tone.

"Just a few basic questions and don't worry about Gin here; he just takes awhile to warm up to him." M.A. said with a smile.

"We're sure you've had suspicions about us and how much we know about you…"

'_Well this is ironic._'

"…So I'm sure that through this "questioning" will reveal our levels of understanding. Let's begin."

"Alright, I've got nothin' to hide." '_Smoooth, that's not suspicious._'

"Parents?"

"None."

"Their names?"

"I have no idea." Both men's eyebrows rise. "What I've been told was that my father was reclusive and died before I was born, my mother was the same but she died in childbirth."

"Place of birth?"

"Unknown. As a child I was exiled because I was blamed for my mother's death." '_Not a total lie, but not the truth either._'

"Current home?"

"I move around a lot, but when you guys came to "get me" I was finishing my stay in Konoha."

"That's it for personal. Allergies?"

'_For now…on to medical._'

"None."

"Injuries from the past."

"None."

"Mortal wounds or scars from the past?"

"None that show up." So many memories came back; he'd lost track of how many villagers had tried to kill him. '_For being the fox's pawn/container._'

"Well then, I guess we're done here." They all relaxed and an awkward silence settled in until M.A. finally cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Gin. That's all for now, you are dismissed." The man called Gin nodded and then bowed. '_Dang, obviously M.A. is someone I should respect._' As the doors slid back closed Master turned his gaze back on Naruto. "You _were_ a ninja or you've had some past training."

'_Uh-oh_' "You think so?"

"No one gets past level six without some sort of past training."

"Oh."

"You also have an abnormally large amount of chakra."

'_Ok no more clues for him! Let HIM tell YOU how he knows all this._' When Naruto started to glare at him he just chuckled.

"Clever, I figured it out when you finished the simulatoryou was just beginning to sweat."

"Well you know the basics. Want a cookie?" Now he smiled and actually laughed.

"No thanks on the cookie and yes I do know the basics but I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you have such a massive amount of chakra."

"You could say I was born with it." '_Involuntarily._'

"Really?" His wide eyes made him seem honestly curious.

'_Just keep quiet maybe he'll go away._'

"I would really like to know." Naruto didn't respond but lay back down and stared at the ceiling; M.A. sighed and went to the door, when it opened there was no blinding light this time. "It's late and almost time for curfew. See you in the morning."

**The sun was starting to set when Sasuke was washing the dishes. '**_**I wonder if Sakura is doing better then I am.**_**' As he gazed out of his window and watched the sunset.**

** "Sasuke?" He was startled by Kiba's voice behind him. "Sorry but I was worried. You haven't been out since we told you about…y'know."**

** "…."**

** "You ok?" His eyes were filled with sympathy but Sasuke could see that behind that Kiba was in as much pain as everyone else.**

** "Yah, I'm ok I guess. I was going to see Sakura and see if she was doing any better then I was."**

** "Oh! Good idea! Ino has already headed over there." **

** "Uh?"**

** "They are better friends then most people think."**

** "Well lets go…and thanks Kiba." And with that they left.**

***Sakura's Kitchen***

"**So you guys really do intend to help us after all!" Sakura was bouncing up and down with excitement since she figured out the code about two minutes after she got home.**

** "Why didn't you come tell me all of this earlier? I was moping at home when we could've been here planning something out. Maybe even get Kakashi involved…"**

"**Well none of the adults can really help us unless we show them how serious we are about doing this." Ino was no longer sitting with the rest of them; she was pacing and muttering to herself. "What if we refuse to do any more missions until we are allowed to go look for him!"**

**Shikamaru looked up, "That's a bit too rash and Lady Tsunade would never agree to it…maybe if we agree to do missions but they could give extra time for us to look."**

"**That might work! We should really try to talk to Lady Tsunade about this plan!"**

Naruto woke up way before he expected to and was starving for ramen. They brought food and water occasionally to his room but they enhanced it for a perfect immune system so it didn't taste very good and it was definitely not filling. He looked at the clock, five-thirty; M.A. would come and get him in one hour. He went through the sliding doors and headed for the cafeteria; it wasn't well lit but the chef was a kindly older woman and she smiled when she handed him the ramen. '_Wonder why she doesn't say anything…_' he thought this over as he ate.

He was just finishing up when three very fat "ninja" tried to scare him. Instead he turned and just stared at them. Finally, one of the boys, Ogaku spoke up, "What's wrong Blondie? Couldn't stay asleep all alone?" This blubber-nugget group had been on his back since he beat the simulator and destroying their records for highest level. '_Man talk about holding a grudge…sheesh. Wish they would just go crawl back into whatever spat them out._'

"Well cutie pie," the fat chick began, "Why don't you answer my brother's questions?" Naruto shuddered hearing her call him "cutie pie" made him want to go rot under a rock. '_Just ignore them and hopefully they'll go away._' He thought as he went to throw his food away. Ogaku followed him,

"Too good to talk to me Blondie?" He snapped his fingers and the other two waddled up behind him. Naruto suppressed the urge to burst out laughing.

"I can see the family resemblance."

"You're asking for a few missing limbs cutie…" Fat chicks brothers reached for their swords. Naruto knew that even with the blades this group wouldn't take more then five minutes but he was also trying to blend in as a "level One" (as M.A. called the newbies around here.) They all saw movement which was the chef talking into an intercom.

"Move away from the speaker right now!" Screamed Ogaku. When she didn't all three of them charged her. Naruto hadn't intended to get involved but his plan wasn't worth her life. So when he appeared in front of the charging group suddenly it startled all of them to a stop; except the girl. She kept coming and even started screaming but a solid elbow to her oversized gut stopped her and a roundhouse kick put her back where she belonged. "How dare you hit her! She's a girl!"

Naruto shrugged, "Must have mistaken her for a charging hippo. Sorry." That really set the two boys off.

"Say good bye to your arms kid!" Ogaku gave what looked like a good swing but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Why? You gonna eat them?" He sneered as he twisted the arm until he heard the crack. He took the blade as Ogaku howled in pain; he turned towards the last one standing.

"Well, well, well Naruto. Looks like you have far more experience then I assumed. So I'm moving you up."

'_I guess I should start training now._'


	5. Mercy

**Author's Note****: ONCE AGAIN I'm sooooooooo super sorry (AGAIN). I'm trying to make these chapters longer 'cuz when I looked over my past work I felt really bad. So I tried to make this one longer; hope you guys like and please review (I need to know if it's crappy or not XD)**

'_Can't believe it's been three months since I got moved up._' Naruto had spent most of his days in the gym and during the beginning he was teased…until they put him on the bench, after that things quieted down. When he wasn't being drilled by his master in an arena he was either in his room or working out, but lunch was his time to think over his ramen.

"I'm guessing that you aren't sick of ramen yet." Naruto looked up over the mountains of empty bowls to see his master smiling back.

"Hey! If your wife wasn't so good in the kitchen maybe I wouldn't eat this much."

"I'm guessing that was a compliment…what are you doing after this?"

"I'll probably go to the gym again, why M.A.?" The master smiled. Naruto was the only one that got away with that nickname; ever since he "saved" his wife from Ogaku he had felt a connection to the boy. "Well if you need me I'll be in the gym for a while. Tell your wife it was good."

"I will but," he gestured to the empty bowls, "I'm sure she already knows." He waved as Naruto walked off. When he passed an all girls table they waved and smiled and when he waved back with a smile they all gasped and started giggling as they turned back with hushed whispers. Half the boy's table just scowled and the other half just focused on their food. When he was gone some of the boys starting taking jabs and getting glares from the girls.

"Like he needs to work out! Ugggh he's such a disgusting piece of crap!" a kid with bright red hair said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, just shut up Shinto! Your just jealous because he showed you up in lifting and now none of us gives you a passing glance." A pretty brunette stood; offering up the challenge. Some of the boys went to another table while the rest started poking Shinto and laughing when he tried to shove them away.

"No! I just don't understand why you guys keep trying; it's obvious that he doesn't want to date any of you." Several boys nodded, others just got up and went to another table; a lean red-head stood up and smiled,

"Personally," he flipped some hair out of his eyes, "I think I can wait this one out."

"And why is that Zatta?" his ex-girlfriend stood up, "It's not your gentlemanly attitude towards us for sure!"

"Haha! I know you guys will-"

"Come whimpering back to you so you can use us to your pleasure?" Zatta smiled confirming what she had just said. "Uuuggghh! You guys are just sickening pieces of trash!" She left the table and stormed out of the lunchroom.

"Narelle's right! You guys are jerks and most of you are just using us!" another girl said, standing in front of the boy's table. She jabbed a finger over to the other table of boys who left,

"Why can't you guys be more like them?" Zatta smiled again as she put her hands on her hips. He stood and slowly walked over to her; he circled slowly and licked his lips as he looked her up and down.

"I think you should try to get to know me better sweetheart." He backed her into the wall and whispered in her ear. "Just you and me later today…"

"You're disgusting!" She yelled and spit in his face, "I would ne- AAH!" Zatta slapped her and then pinned her onto the wall.

"Silly little babe, you shouldn't test my patience. Who knows when I'll-" he stopped when someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Lesson 1: always respect the ladies unless their on the battlefield." A sharp series of cracks came before Zatta's screams. "Are you alright? Leanna?" She looked up into the green-blue eyes of a tall well-built man. '_AAAAAAHHHHHH HE'S HOT!_' She started blushing when he smiled but managed to stutter her thanks before running back to her table and getting absorbed by the giggles and whispers of her table. Master still sat at the table where Naruto had left him as he watched the whole scene play out.

"You know it's almost like one of those high school dramas." He turned to see his wife standing behind him with an entertained smirk on her face.

"Well technically we are a school…sort of."

"**I can see you are determined to find him and your plan is very doable." Lady Tsunade was facing the window so they couldn't read her expression. "Honestly I didn't want to stop looking for him either but I was under so much pressure and no one else could come up with something." She turned now with a bright and happy expression, "This ****will**** work and I fully support you guys."**

** "Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Sakura gave a leaping hug to her sensei and the others began to cheer.**

** "Wait! Wait; before you all throw a party I just want to give you something to think about." She had everyone's attention now, "What if Naruto doesn't want to be found?" The room became very, very still and everyone's eyes were wide with fear at this realization until Hinata spoke up with boldness that was unlike her,**

** "Why wouldn't he? He was kidnapped, and even if he doesn't want to be found we ****are**** his best friends. He would at least let us know he's ok." Everyone turned their astonished gazes at her and she blushed and hid her face into Kiba's embrace.**

** "That was amazing sweet heart."**

** "So true; I think we should go for it." Choji said, finally finishing his chips. A knock on the door interrupted them and Tsunade changed her expression to one she used on anyone who was just knocking.**

** "Come in!" the door slowly creaked open revealing Kakashi with his nose in a book.**

** "Lady Fifth I want to talk to you about the search for Naruto." He strolled in; not looking up from his page. "I really think that you should recon-" he looked up now and seeing everyone watching him, his visible eye widened. "What's all this?" **

** "Well Sensei…" Sasuke began, "We really wanted to continue searching for Naruto, so Shikamaru came up with a plan and Lady Fifth said it work." His visible eye widened even more; Sakura was quietly pondering something and then she spoke up,**

** "Sooo, what are you doing here master Kakashi?" Everyone looked at him now and he actually closed his book.**

** "Well, you all looked so sad when it was announced that the search was ended and I knew it really wasn't something that you guys could get over easily sooo….here I am." He gestured with his arms in emphasis.**

** "Aw you really do care!" Sakura actually hugged the poor unsuspecting man when she used the cliché line.**

** "How come he gets the surprise hug?" Sasuke feigned a jealous pouty face, "I care too." Sakura just rolled her eyes and gave him a hug too. Lady Tsunade smiled and cleared her throat to get their attention,**

** "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go break the news to the rest of Konoha." She sighed as she went through the door. Choji turned to the group,**

** "I'm all for BBQ right now and for once I think I'll buy for this celebration. LET'S GO!" Everyone laughed and they knew they were all thinking the same thing, '**_**Dang! He can move fast when it's for food.**_**' They all laughed again and went, at their own pace, out the door.**

"So if you knew he was such a jerk then why'd you go out with him?" Naruto had finished his work out and was leaving the gym when he saw a really pretty brunette giving the floor the death glare.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I was lonely when my brother left and I was so worried that he might not come back so I needed someone that I could just talk to and be comforted by."

"Yah I get that…so your brother did come back, right?" she laughed lightly,

"Yes he came back, and when Master figured out why I was putting up with Zatta's crap he just started assigning us together. I stopped worrying so much and broke up with Zatta after that."

"Is your brother younger then you?"

"Nooo…"

"I just thought that maybe that was why you were worrying so much."

"Oh, it's because we're the last two survivors of our clan." She glanced at him with big violet eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Well, apparently I'm the last of my family. So I guess I can relate." He smiled at her which definitely made it clear why all the girls wanted him.

"Ah! There you are my boy." Master was approaching, "come along to the arenas we have work to do."

"Ok!" he turned to her one more time, "I'll see you around." And with that he left.

"Kay, bye!" she smiled once he turned away and headed back to her room, '_He's not so bad after all._'

"Hey." Kixur was lying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey…"she walked over to the mirror and put her long hair into a pony tail and flopped down on her bed.

"You ok?" he shut his book and looked over at her.

"Yah…I was talking to the new guy." Kixur laughed,

"The one all the girls are attacking each other over?" she smiled,

"That's the one," she stopped smiling now, "you know he lost his family too."

"You told him about that. Why?"

"It's not some big secret and he was just letting me vent."

"Why'd you need to vent?"

"Zatta."

"Oh." It was quiet for a while, "Y'know…' She glanced over at him, "I broke his arm after you left 'cuz he slapped Leanna." Now she sat up and stared at him; her violet eyes were flaring.

"He. Slapped. Leanna."

"Now Narelle, I already broke his arm." He gave her a look that she knew better then to test. She lay back down muttering something about breaking the other one when a patrol came by telling everyone that it was now past curfew. Kixur flipped the switch and Narelle knew their conversation wasn't over yet. "Soooo…is he after every girl in the academy?"

"I don't think so. He was nice but didn't try to flirt once, and all the girls are flirting with him to the point that they look desperate. But from what I heard at the table some girls tried to ask him out and he politely declined." She didn't mention how she felt better now that it seemed he wouldn't date any of them.

"Has Tiesha gotten to him yet?" Narelle made a gagging noise as soon as the name was out of his mouth.

"That sleazy tramp is on a long recon mission."

"Well she can stay on that mission. All of the guys are so much more peaceful without her around…that is until he showed up."

"Was that a tinge of jealousy there Kixur?" She teased.

"Not jealousy just frustration." Narelle laughed.

"So what are they saying about him?"

"Just raw stupidity and jealousy on their part 'cuz none of them have girlfriends anymore. Also some of the dumber guys want to fight him." Kixur laughed, "They wouldn't last more then five minutes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing he's not physically weak at all."

"Yah, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that, on top of that most guys aren't really strong anyway."  
"…"

"Well what else Kixur?"

"You've felt his chakra; he wouldn't even have to attack, he could just dodge until they all drop from exhaustion…and still have chakra to spare."

"Yeah, that's completely possible."

"And there's something else that he's hiding, even from Master, though that makes it more suspicious."

"…"

"Narelle?"

"You sure he's really hiding something?"

"Not 100%, maybe he's shy or antisocial, but it really feels like it."

"Now I'm all curious."

"In the morning."

*Next Morning*

The twins woke up to someone banging on the big metal doors, "Guys! WAAAAKE UUUUUP!" and the banging got louder. Kixur sighed and opened the door to see Shinto. "Oh good your up, now lets go, HURRY!" Shinto was never like this so they hurried and went to follow him. When they caught up to Shinto he was gaping at the scene. Zatta was towering over a cowering Leanna in a corner and right as he raised his leg to kick her through the wall Narelle charged. '_I'll never get there in time!_' His leg was closing in and everyone knew that his kick could shatter bone was going to be delivered.

"What the!" There was a dull thump when Zatta's foot landed in the vice like grip. No one knew how Naruto did it but he got there with time to spare, and when he saw Leanna cringing with fresh tears in her eyes the instinct to defend her took over.

Zatta's eyes widened when Naruto glared at him and all at once he knew that he was going to go into a world of pain.

"You should have learned the first time." He spoke barely above a whisper, "I won't have mercy on you." Zatta laughed so hard he was tearing up; until he felt himself flying through the air did he stop. Everyone's eyes widened as Zatta's body crashed through one wall, and another, and another until they counted six large crashes. Master appeared right as the second crash occurred, and then he walked through the holes until they heard a sigh.

"Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself?" when he came out with Zatta unconscious in his arms.

"I should've thrown him harder." He turned away and headed into the cafeteria. Master sighed,

"He'll probably be in intensive care for at least two months." And then he disappeared. Narelle grabbed her brother's hand and literally dragged him to the cafeteria with Leanna right in front of them.

"You hungry Narelle?"

"Sure Kixur I'm just hungry."

"JUST hungry?"

"Ugh you're as bad as a paranoid father sometimes." Kixur was still laughing when they all went through the doors of the cafeteria.


	6. Mutants part 1

**Author's Note****: holy. crap. I SUCK! I'm sooooo sorry…AGAIN. I'm really trying to stop putting off on the updates but it's been taking me longer and longer to come up with what should happen next…any ideas? I'll try to apply some into the story if I like how they sound. THANKS GUYS LOVE THE SUPPORT OF ALL OF YOU! XD please read and review.**

Chapter 6- Mutants (part 1)

When they entered the cafeteria they were all surprised to see all the others laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened. Leanna quickly disappeared into the crowd while Kixur and Narelle stood taking in the scene.

"You'd never think that they were training to be assassins." Narelle said with disgust.

"Well," Kixur glanced over to his sister, "The walls are supposedly sound-proof they probably didn't hear anything. But the story will get around soon don't worry." He nudged her when she sighed.

"I wasn't worried about how the story will spread…I'm just trying to figure out where that guy went!" She started weaving between the tables with Kixur close behind. '_This is one of those days where I hate being short!_'

"Narelle! He's over here!" She quickly went over to him and followed his gaze. Leanna was already there at the table with the blonde and she looked up and smiled, as if on cue, he turned.

"Hey." When they stopped and said nothing he continued, "You two gonna sit or stand there." Kixur smiled and nudged his sister forward. Leanna returned her attention back to Naruto.

"Anyways, besides the thank you I wanted to know why you bothered to step in at all?" His polite smile widened and both girls blushed bright pink,

"Well news travels fast here y'know and I heard what happened yesterday when I was in the gym. Then this morning when I heard you running by my door and, what turned out to be, Zatta following; I didn't want to leave you to take a beating." '_Because I didn't have that protection and I know how it feels when you scream and no one comes…_'

"Well, thanks again…uh..?" her eyes revealed her loss and Naruto smiled his classic grin; getting the same reaction from the girl.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki."

** "It's like every time the pieces fit it just leads to another dead end!" Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. As he formed the sentence he glanced around at his friends that weren't on mission. Sakura and Sasuke where on the couch with Sakura curled up in his arms as he stroked her hair, Ino was incessantly scrubbing the same part of a dish that was probably perfectly clean, Akamaru whined as Kiba just kept hitting his head on the wall and Shino was in the recliner next to Kiba trying to get him to stop. Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he tried to block out Ino's squeaking plate and Kiba's dull thudding.**

** "Kiba please stop doing that." Shino was barely audible but it didn't natter everyone else was dead silent. Sakura scooted over to make room for Kiba who had acquired a red mark on his forehead. Sasuke gripped Sakura's hand,**

** "I wish we could at least know he's ok."**

** They all heard a stifled sob, "That stupid knucklehead." Ino had stopped rubbing the plate and rubbed her arms around herself. Sakura got up and walked cautiously to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. The sobbing became louder and became heart wrenching as Ino broke down weeping, "I-I was s-so m-m-mean to him and h-he never c-complained once."**

** "Ino it's ok. It's ok; he forgave you and didn't let it get him down." Sakura stroked her back and hushed her until the sobs quieted down. **

** "B-but…but I-I…"**

** "But nothing Ino," Kiba shocked everyone when he looked up, "Naruto not the kind of guy to hold a grudge against his friends. He really did forgive you even if he didn't say it."**

**8 MONTHS LATER**

He could hear them moving below; their growls and grunts were too loud for a normal wolf pack. He glanced down to the ground and smirked, '_The whole pack WAS down there hehehe…_' The alpha's loud eerie howl shattered what little silence that had managed to form as it called for the last member of the pack that would never again show its face. Naruto edged his way back to the trunk and scaled up to the top of the tree in hope of fresh air. '_Why does this simulator have to be so freakin' humid!_' He sighed deeply and let the strong breeze blow his now long hair. He sat slowing his heart rate back down and recalled the whole day.

**3 MONTHS EARLIER **

"Naruto, come here please." M.A. didn't have to wait more then five seconds before the blonde teen was kneeling in front of him.

"You asked for me Master?" M.A. studied the black clad ninja.

"You've been on over one hundred missions but could've done so many more. Explain why you rejected all of these." He demanded as he dropped a fairly thick folder next to Naruto.

"Uh, M.A. could we…talk in…private? Please?" he fingered the folder as Master studied the uneasy tone his student had taken.

"Yes, come with me Naruto." He rose silently and the two went to a private room; when the door clicked shut he turned to the teen. "Ok Naruto spill it."

"Well here's the whole story. I do live in Konoha and I never moved around until I joined this group. Both my parents are dead; my mom I have no idea and my father died in the Kyuubi "attack"." Master was silent but his eyes asked a million questions.

"Well." Naruto kept his gaze firmly locked on his master's face. "I'm very impressed that you were able to keep this from me for so long and I'm glad I've finally earned your trust." Naruto visibly relaxed and a grin worked its way back to his face. "Now that we've gotten through that; will you explain your abnormal amount of chakra, and why you did the quotation thing on 'attack'?" The grin grew wider,

"Those go together." He pulled of his hooded shirt and lifted the chain mesh revealing the seal on his stomach. It was the first time Naruto had seen M.A. show any sign of shock like he did when he saw the seal. "Kyuubi was being controlled by some one evil and my father was the hokage at the time and used a special jutsu to seal the fox into his new born son. I am his son and my extra chakra is from the fox whose chakra I can tap into at will."

"Y-You're serious?" Master didn't look convinced, "You honestly expect me to believe that you are a jinchuuriki?"

"No I don't expect you to believe it but I can prove it to you."

"Really?" his voice was laced with disbelief and skepticism. Naruto smirked and bowed his head,

"Ok M.A." The silence that followed became filled with a dark and sinister feeling. Master stiffened as he watched his pupil raise his head; the blood-red eyes that met his gaze were more animal then human and the hand that came between that gaze was clawed. "Is this enough proof for you?" M.A. stayed silent as Naruto asked the question because he noticed the fangs that replaced Naruto's normal canines.

"I believe you Naruto." The dark aura that filled the room seemed to be vanished as it reentered Naruto's body. "Naruto?" his student seemed dazed and was swaying; a moan escaped his lips as he slumped forward into M.A.'s arms.

"Ugh…stupid fox…needs to learn how…to shut up."

"are you alright? Naruto?"

"I'll be alright," he regained his feet, "Kyuubi feels that if I use his chakra it should be for more than just one minute." Another moan pressed its way through and Master stepped forward.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he'll calm down soon." Master allowed him some time to recover from whatever the fox was doing.

"Now that we have gotten past that ordeal; please explain why you are so…picky about your mission choice."

"Well you see, because I'm from Konoha I don't want to do anything that will cause any harm to the village. I still am only going after any one that tries to attack Konoha."

"Alright then, that's understandable that you want tot defend your home, but that doesn't cover the fact that you are also helping Suna."

"Weeelll…you see, due to past experiences, I have friends there and one of them is the new kage." M.A. was silent and expressionless as he thought through what his pupil just said. When he smiled Naruto narrowed his eyes, "If you intend to use this information to test me then I will do everything I can to protect my friends and our homes." At this Master's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in surprise before slipping into an even bigger smile.

"I've always liked your guts kid, and now I see that I was right to choose you from the others I could have taken." Naruto shifted; uncomfortable by the change in tone of his master's voice.

"Ok..?"

"Hahaha here's the deal Naruto," he paused to make sure the blond was listening and his grin didn't move, "I want to see if you are worthy of being my apprentice!"

**PRESENT**

"_And now I'm stuck in a tree in the third hardest simulator trying to kill off a whole pack of mutated wolves._" Naruto sighed again as he watched the fake clouds drift by; he closed his eyes and let the breeze cool him down. "_The first to go was the only one that could climb really well. He was the youngest of the seven pack members and was pretty easy to take down, but the others will probably much harder. _" He thought back to when he first walked into the simulator and how he noticed many pictures that hung near the door. "_Those who have tried and failed this test are now remembered as a warning for those who make it this far._" Loud rustling brought his mind back to the tree; the grunting alarmed him to the closeness of the creature as he slipped back into the humid canopy. The tree directly across the clearing was shaking violently and the gashes in the trunk were fresh; Naruto edged his way out to the edge of the branch to watch one of the wolves try to cling to the trunk even though it was gliding down. The mutant was all alone and the pack was no where to be seen; "_Mistake number one: stray away from the group._" He smirked as he slipped the kunai out of its holster, but paused to watch what it was doing, hoping to get some more information about what he was dealing with. It would run, leap and sinks its claws into the trunk and try to hoist its body onto the nearest branch…just like the seventh. "_Looks like they can learn from each other when they need to and if their minds are linked then they probably share other senses._" The creature tried again and this time managed to pull itself up onto the branch and steady itself. Once its strange gaze seemed to lock on Naruto stiffened. Its eyes were…not there. It literally had no eyes just a simple black clothe covered where they should've been. "_That doesn't make sense! There is no way that this thing could navigate at all unless it uses those…big…ears._" Naruto's kunai buried itself into the creature's skull and then he took off to the tops of the trees once more before the pack arrived.

**Outside the Simulator**

"Well looks like he's pieced it together and managed to get ahead of schedule.' M.A. sat in front of the few students that had found time to come and see how Naruto was doing in the simulator. There were one large screen that followed Naruto and below it were seven smaller screens that allow the viewer to see through the mutant wolves' eyes. Two of which had gone black when their bearers were killed. Narelle, Kixur, and Leanna were in the front row and watching intently; over the months they had eaten with Naruto and a strong bond had formed between the twins and him. Leanna, however, seemed to grow more indifferent and it seemed that she was finally giving up trying to get him to date her and that she could live with being friends with him. Now when Naruto was entering the third hardest simulator, dubbed "Hunt or be Hunted", they felt that they should be there to root for him.

"GO NARUTO! WOOHOO! TAKE THOSE SUCKERS DOWN!" Leanna jumped back up onto her chair and waved her oversized pom-poms while everyone's eye twitched.

"Looks like your still trying to win him over huh Leanna." Narelle tugged her friend back down to her chair, "Y'know he can't hear you right?"

"Oh don't act all high and mighty Narelle," her friend wore a smug grin, "I've seen your glances to him. You've totally fallen for his self-sacrificing, caring demeanor."

"I did not!" Even though she denied it her cheeks burned bright pink. Kixur was laughing his head off,

"WOW and you two are supposed to be the closest of friends; sheesh! I'm glad no girl has caught my eye and also nabbed Naruto's." The girls glared at him and he tossed them a bright smile.

"What if Naruto started dating Narelle? What then Kixur?" Leanna got the reaction she wanted because the smile vanished.

**INSIDE THE ARENA**

"_Ok so there were seven…_" Naruto was using a senbon to etch the information he'd gathered on the pack into what had to be one of the biggest leaves he'd ever seen. "_The one I call Alpha is the leader and carries a machete; no special abilities, the second in command I call Eyes; has the sharpest eyesight and from the looks of it can see in the dark. Third I call Legs; speed of the pack and the fourth I named Ears; bat-like hearing. Fifth is nose; can smell me at least two miles away. Sixth is Radar; he never sleeps and always seems to know which way to face when I'm near. Finally the seventh, Climber, youngest of the pack and could climb incredible heights._" He used the senbon to draw a line across Climber and Ears and slipped the leaf back into his pack and headed for the river. He knew better then to travel on the ground, but the pack was making good use of their newfound ability to climb.

**"Neji! PLEEEEAAASE!" Choji was being relentless about taking a break and the Hyugas knew it; after all he had used the most chakra out of all of them and he was the one who had carried the stupid cat most of the way.**

** "Alright, we'll stop when we reach that river over there." Choji brightened and looked in the direction of said river. **

** "What river?** **I don't see any river…HEY!"**

** "**_**Crud he saw me deactivate my byakugan.**_**"**

** "That's no fair Neji!"**

** "Don't worry its closer then you think." And he was right because soon they reached a steady flowing river with a nice shady forest on the other side. Once they reached the edge Choji plopped down and started to open his pack.**

** "NO CHOJI! DON'T!" but it was too late; the sadistic cat sprang from the pack and leapt into the forest. Choji sweat-dropped while Neji got all twitchy; Hinata sighed, **

** "Guess we'll have to catch him all ove-"**

** "Aw, crap! Never thought I'd see this spawn of Satan ever again." They all turned to canopy as a tall, well-built blonde casually walked towards them on the other side of the river; in his arms was the cat. Choji stood with a bag of unopened chips in his hands, **

** "No way…"**

** "N-Naruto? Is that really you?" He looked over and his expression gave way to his shock.**

** "How'd did you guys get in here?"**


	7. Mutants part 2

**Author's Note****: HAHA! BOOYAH! LOOKATDIS-I MANAGED TO UPDATE FASTER THEN NORMAL! Thanks again for all your support and reviews (you guys are awesome! and I added Choji into this chapter for Cyclone 760) READ AND REVIEW XD**

Chapter 7- Mutants (part 2)

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAAAYYY!" Ino was pissed off and poor Choji was taking all the heat.

"Pl-e-eas-e st-op-p shak-ing-ing m-me!" his eyes were all swirly and his head was snapping back and forth.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM HOME?" Neji stood and got between Ino and her victim,

"Ino calm down; we did try to get him to come back but he said he couldn't." Everyone just turned and looked at him and Ino started to take a step towards him but Sai grabbed her from behind.

"Let them explain," he looked over to Neji, "Please tell us what happened." Neji sat down and they all knew that he was going to tell them literally everything.

**FLASHBACK**

"No way…"

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" He looked over and his expression gave way to his shock.

"How'd did you guys get in here?" His visible eye was as big as a dinner plate. He began to slowly walk towards them until Neji got into a defensive position. "Hey take it easy Neji!" he held up the cat, "I come in peace or do you really want me to beat the crap out of you again?" Neji stiffened,

"Sorry if I don't trust random people who waltz out of the forest." Hinata put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Hinata! You can't seriously believe this guy." He glanced at her and saw that she was using her byakugan.

"He's telling the truth Neji. It really is Naruto." Neji glanced back to the blonde who was standing completely still and holding the evil cat.

"So…'Naruto'. Do you mind if I'm paranoid and give you a pop quiz?" The blond smirked,

"Not at all Neji Hyuuga."

"Well you answered the first question correctly." He pointed at Hinata, "Who is this and what is her relation to me?"

"That is Hinata Hyuuga and she is your cousin. And before you ask that is Choji Akamichi."

"How'd you beat me in the chuunin exams?"

"HAHA I burrowed underground and delivered a left hook to your jaw." He smiled as if remembering a good memory. "Then Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru's creeps and then I was 'sent for' and now here I am."

"Well…you really are Naruto…Wait what do you mean by 'sent for'. We thought you were taken against your will."

"Well I was…at first. Now I don't really mind. I mean I've learned so much from this group." He said as he zipped the hissing cat back into the pack.

"So who took you?" Naruto's expression turned serious,

"I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you." Hinata looked so hopeful, "normally I would but now I don't think I can leave; even if I wanted to." Her face fell into an expression off such sadness that Naruto thought that his heart would fall apart.

"What do you mean? Your not coming home?" fresh tears sprang into her eyes and Naruto couldn't ignore the pained feeling in his chest as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "B-but we a-all m-m-miss you so-o much and-and y-you…" she couldn't continue because now she was crying too hard. Naruto's heart was splitting; he cared for Hinata a lot but not the way she and Kiba cared for each other. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her while stroking her hair,

"I'm sorry Hinata; I really am. And I do miss you guys more then anything else but I can't come home right now. There's still so much I haven't been taught yet and staying here I can learn everything." She looked up at him and studied his face carefully; the tears had dried but her eyes were still red.

"Do you promise? On your ninja way Naruto Uzamaki; promise me that you will come back soon!" Naruto was taken aback by her sudden boldness but he smiled, stepped back, and raised his right hand.

"I swear on my nindo, my ninja way that I will come home soon…sooner then you think." She smiled then stepped forward and smiled then looked down,

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata." She reared back and punched him as hard as she could; sending him flying into a tree. Choji and Neji's eyes bugged out as Naruto staggered out of the remains of the tree rubbing his cheek.

"What was that?"

"That was two things," she said with a smirk, "1) Sakura's wishes and 2) your punishment for not telling us you were ok sooner." He gaped into the look of innocence in the lavender eyes. "Actually you should be glad it was me instead of anyone else. I mean Sakura can hit a ton harder then me and what everyone else was planning was a lot worse then the one punch. I know for a fact that what Gaara had planned out you wouldn't have staggered back to him any time soon." Naruto gave a cocky half smile,

"Kiba doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." He started laughing before he crashed into another tree. Choji had finished his chips and was laughing his head off as Naruto was, once again, walking away from the splintered mess.

"Ok, you totally deserved that one." Naruto glared at the boy who was doubled over laughing and then cast a glance to Neji who was smiling. Hinata was standing there fist in the air,

"Got anything else to say?"

"Yeah, you've been hanging out with Sakura waaaayyy too mu-" They all watched as his expression changed from an irritated scowl to one of horror.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Then they felt it; their ninja training alerted them to a number of bodies that were behind them.

"Don't move a muscle until I say so." Naruto was reaching behind him and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "Jump to were I'm standing…right," his body was getting tense as he prepared to leap the distance, "NOW!" The three leapt from their position and Naruto leapt to theirs. They managed to turn to see Naruto slash the creatures face and see it rear back and rake its claws down his arm. He looked up, "M.A. stop this! Let them go they didn't do anything and if they stay then they will try to help me." From the sky came a sigh and then a deep male voice echoed through the air,

"Very well my boy. I see your point and will allow them to leave."

"Naruto are you ok?" Choji took a step towards the blond when he landed next to them. The sight of his gored arm made Hinata take a step forward with her byakugan activated. Naruto stepped in front of her,

"No. If you interfere then we will be killed." She stepped back in shock,

"But Naruto your arm-" she gasped when he turned it over, grimacing in pain as he lost more blood. "I-I can see the bone." Naruto turned and glared the strange wolf like creatures; the one that cut him was Radar and he was licking the blood off of his claws. '_Five inch claws. They have to be at least five._' Choji gasped when the river, Naruto, and the wolves began to disappear.

"What's going on?"

"You were allowed just a glimpse into the simulator so you could talk to me, but now that the threat is here you are being forced to leave."

"Naruto you have to get out too!" but the blonde calmly shook his head,

"No Choji this is a test that I've been assigned and I must complete it before I am allowed to exit this simulator."

"What will we tell Ino?" Choji looked scared and Naruto laughed as the world wavered,

"Just tell her what happened…and tell them that I miss them and will be home soon!" and then he completely vanished leaving Neji, Choji, and Hinata staring into the empty space…

END FLASHBACK

Everyone was completely still as the story hit its mark. Sai had wrapped his arms around Ino to keep her from falling over but after a minute she found her feet…and her voice,

"THAT LITTLE KNUCKLEHEAD! HE WOULD STAY TO 'LEARN' SOMETHING RATHER THEN COME HOME! WHAT AN EXCUSE, 'I CAN'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW' MY BUTT!"

"Actually he was being completely honest, and he did say he would come home soon." Choji was finishing another bag of chips and didn't look up when he said it but it hit home to Ino.

"Yeah I guess you would know cuz you were there. But still, I wish that he would come back now."

"I hope he's ok in that simulator. I know I probably would've tried to heal his arm if I saw the bone." Sakura was looking at her hands, '_But once again, I couldn't do a thing since I wasn't there for him…_' Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his lips to hers.

"I know you too well; it's easy to see when you're beating yourself up." She glanced into his onyx eyes and lost herself; with all their friends standing nearby she went in for another kiss.

** "Holy miso ramen! This hurts like a mother-" Naruto had gotten away and went farther down the river to rinse out the cut when he realized he was yelling. It was much worse then he thought; he didn't realize it at the time but it turned out that Radar's claws could also cut into the victim's chakra network and, depending on the severity of the wound, could take their chakra and convert it to use for itself. '**_**This explains why it licked the blood from its claws…**_**' Naruto's gash was pretty severe; he cut off the sleeve on his right arm and lowered it once more into the cool flowing water. He was instantly blinded by the searing pain coursing up his arm and spreading throughout his body. He was gasping for air as the burning sensation turned to a tingling sensation and black spots danced across his vision. He lay completely still and slowly turned his head to watch the red liquid flow into the clear water as the current carried the blood away until he lost consciousness. **

**XXXXXX**

**Naruto felt awful as he slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He steadily started recall what he was doing laying by the river. '**_**Oh, right! I got injured and was cleaning the wound when I must have passed out…probably from blood loss.**_**' He raised his arm, suppressing the moan that was threatening to make itself heard. The skin was ragged but he could clearly make out each individual cut and the bleeding had slowed a lot. He tried to convince himself that it was a good sign but in his gut he knew that if it wasn't bleeding profusely it was probably because there wasn't that much blood left to flow out; and judging by how weak he felt the amateur assessment was as good as any other. He glanced to the limp black thing in his left hand and it took him a minute to realize it was the sleeve that he cut off hours ago. He sat staring at it until he felt that he had braced himself enough to tie the sleeve as a bandage. He wound it as tightly as he could; ignore the pain in his arm. '**_**Just like Sakura once said, 'Grit my teeth and bear it.' But CRAP this hurts!**_**'**

**He managed to finish it and then thought of what he should do; after taking inventory he decided that he should find something to eat to get his energy back. He filled a bottle with the water from the river deciding that a good layer of mud will cover his sent nicely as well as give him good camouflage. He flipped his hood over his head and put a kunai in his hand as he set out to find food before he ran out of energy. He remembered Iruka sensei explaining that if a ninja couldn't find food when he was low on energy that he would eventually collapse and never get up again; as his body would slowly detiorate into nothing. '**_**Maybe…I should just lay down and rest…just for a few minutes…**_**' He started to slow his pace and leaned against a tree for support. '**_**Just one minute…then I will start again…**_**' He could feel himself slipping; losing his grip on the tree as he slumped to the ground with a groan. '**_**I…can't give…up…**_**' The last thing he remembered was the thought of Narelle waiting in the observations tower watching him wither away…**


	8. Mutants part 3

**Author's Note-**** I am on an UPDATE RAMPAGE! I decided that (before school starts and it takes me EVEN longer to update) I get as many in as possible. Super happy that people read my story and it makes my day when I get on email and see reviews waiting for me! XD Enough of ramblings on to the story!**

Chapter 8- Mutants (part 3)

"NARUTO!" Kixur had to hold his sister back before she ran through the door into the simulator. She was freaking out when he got cut and it overrode any jealousy she felt when he embraced the black haired girl, but when he walked into the forest and collapsed she snapped. "KIXUR LET ME GO! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

"Narelle you know as well as I do that he won't die from this! He's stronger then that; a lot stronger then that." She stopped struggling halfway through as she heard Naruto talking to himself.

"You have to get up Naruto…do it now Naruto." The twins walked over to where Master was standing with an unreadable expression; in a minute they all shared the same expression. "Use the tree…reach for the branch and wrap your fingers around it…there we go now lift slowly…"

"He's ordering himself using sheer willpower…didn't think that id get a student with such a strong will to live." Master was almost inaudible. '_Even though I do favor him I can't show it in front of the others. That may start fights and eventually we'll end up with more dead…_'

"Naruto…I wish we were there to help you." Kixur looked down to his sister. '_Well well Narelle, didn't think id ever see that look on your face ever again._' The brunette's face was full of emotion and determination; willing the blond teen to come back to the safety of his friends. '_Hehe I think there is something stronger between those two then friendship._' Naruto was standing now he looked back and forth slowly before it seemed that he know where the camera was, because he was looking into it right at the twins.

"If you guys can hear me…know that it's against my nindo to die…before I become hokage. Also," his eyes seemed to pierce through the screen as they shifted to Narelle. "Narelle…know that if I make it back…I expect one heck of a welcome home alive hug." His grin broke through what seemed to be a permanent grimace of pain only for a second; as he began to push on defying death with every step.

**Inside the Simulator**

** "get up…you have to get up…" his words were barely above a whisper, but they were audible enough. The memories of Narelle and Kixur were getting stronger until it froze on a picture that they took with M.A. sitting and laughing at the lunch table. "You have to get up Naruto…do it now Naruto." He forced more strength into his voice knowing full well that the wolves could be nearby. "Use the tree…reach for the branch and wrap your fingers around it…" he slowly reached for the branch using his good arm; the arm that didn't send molten lava through his veins when he moved it. He slowly wrapped each finger around the branch as he shot up a prayer that he wouldn't collapse; he didn't think that he could get up or even wake up again. "…there we go now lift slowly…" Slowly he slid his legs under himself and pulled himself up slowly. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark already and the moon was incredibly bright casting an eerie contrast between patches of lights and the dark shadows. He looked in both directions before focusing on an area where he knew that there was a camera "hidden" in the foliage. The image of Narelle and Kixur standing in front of the large screen; watching him struggling to live scared him. "If you guys can hear me…know that it's against my nindo to die…before I become hokage. Also," He lifted his other arm to help support him on his shaking legs, "Narelle…know that if I make it back…I expect one heck of a welcome home alive hug." He smiled when he thought of her, smiling back at him. '**_**Alright, they expect me to come back and I will do just that!**_**' He used the kunai that had stayed in his hand to saw off the branch he'd used to get up and used it as a cane. Trying to keep quiet he walked deeper into the forest slowly glancing from right to left looking for something to eat until he heard rustling behind him. He stiffened and slowly slinked into some bushes praying that it would be something to eat instead of something that would eat him.**

**Outside the Arena**

**Narelle's heart was beating so loud she thought the others must be able to hear it. She knew that it was Radar that was trying to stalk him even though he was just as bad off as Naruto with that gash to his face. The rest of the pack ran him off thinking that he was now just a liability because he couldn't see or hear, but as long as Naruto moved he was able to track him. '**_**Be careful Naruto…**_**'**

**Inside the Arena**

**He tried to slow his heartbeat down but he was so glad that it was pumping so strong again. He froze under the bush as he watched Radar limp out into the clearing; the gash on his face was infected and still bleeding heavily. His tracking only worked if the target was moving but if the target was completely still then his ability was worthless. '**_**Ok I can't move too much so it's a good thing I have kunai already out. How sensitive are you Radar?**_**' He moved his hand with the kunai back to throw it when Radar growled and turned to his direction and walked cautiously over to the bush. Naruto didn't dare even blink; he was barely breathing as Radar's low growl grew louder until the mutated creature was standing over him looking farther into the distance.**

**Outside the Arena**

"**HO-LY CRAP." Kixur was quiet for most of the test, but when Radar was literally two inches away from Naruto's face he couldn't hold the words back. They could clearly see that Naruto wasn't really afraid just irritated…EXTREMELY irritated. "Hope he's able to keep his cool and take out the mutt." He glanced to Radar's screen it was patched with red and black as some blood covered his eyes.**

**Inside the Arena**

'_**Stupid wolf-thing! Move your fat butt so I can kill you!**_**' he sat desperately fighting off the urge to grab the creature's head and throw it into a tree with a kunai following closely. '**_**Yeah sure he'll totally understand what I'm thinking and walk away.**_**' He sat there stewing until another noise took both of their attention; strange muffled snorts and grunts coming from some bushes across the clearing. A short ugly pig looking creatures waddled out and froze when its beady eyes locked on Radar scarred face; Radar was hungry, suffering from serious infection, and couldn't find the target he was so desperately hunting. The mutt's mind was made up and it turned slowly and faced the new prey; the pig didn't know about his special ability and began to turn its body to follow Radar's. '**_**Wow…what a convenient distraction.**_**' Naruto thought as he watched with fascination as the strange pig put up a pretty good fight.**

**Outside the Arena**

** "HAHAHA look at his face!" Kixur was on his knees pointing at Naruto on screen, "What kind of expression is that?" Narelle glared at her brother but on the inside she had to agree; Naruto's expression was like shock, amazement, happiness, and confusion…all in chibi form. **

** "Honestly Kixur get a hold of yourself; how do you think you'd react if you were injured under a bush with a strong enemy barely distracted that could find you if you even twitched?" Kixur stopped laughing and slowly rose,**

** "Well that killed it."**

** "Good." Narelle kept her eye on Radar as he was now standing over the defeated pig. Her expression displayed her feelings and Kixur patted her head,**

** "Don't worry he'll think of something."**

** "He'd better." Master just smirked at the sibling rivalry.**

**Inside the Arena**

'_**Great now that he's started to eat the pig maybe I can get away.**_**' He slowly started to rise to his knees; freezing every time Radar even hinted at stopping and turning. Naruto rose to his feet leaving his cane and pulling his arm back; Radar took one last bite and turned his head right as the kunai lodged itself into his skull. He swayed on his feet before releasing a long low moan as he fell to the earth with a thud. Naruto staggered forward and wiped the sweat from his head freezing when he felt something wet on his arm. He touched his makeshift bandage and his fingers came back red and sticky as the world began sway. "Crap it." He sat down near the gored pig and slowly started a fire and began to roast what was left with some berries from a nearby bush. He sat watching the fire eat away at the leafs and dead branches, '**_**Well three down and four to go…**_**' He lay back after dousing the fire, '**_**There are so many stars…I wonder how everyone is doing back home…**_**' His eyes slipped closer and closer together as his mind drifted miles away.**

"Naruto…what are you doing out there?" Sasuke was on the roof the night after returning from a B-rank mission. He looked up and saw that the night was the most clear he's seen in a very long time. "Can you see them Naruto?" He spoke to himself recalling his friend's attraction to the nighttime.

"I don't think he'd miss it for the world." Sasuke turned slowly and opened his arms and let his pink-haired lover slip into them. "Why did you come up?"

"Something just told me that I needed to see the stars tonight."

"Something along the lines that maybe Naruto is seeing the same thing that we are." Sasuke slowly turned and stared at her as she smiled knowingly.

"I had the same feeling…that he is looking at the same stars as us and is thinking about us right now…"

** "Sasuke…Sakura…" Naruto was looking at the stars when he thought of the first two people that had actually acknowledged him as a person. A bright star flashed across the clear sky and vanished as it flew farther and farther away. "I wish I could see them again…"**

**Outside the Arena**

** "I think I can grant that wish…" Master smiled as he flipped a switch.**

**Inside the Arena**

**Naruto sat up when the sky and surroundings started to waver and a large holographic building appeared. **

** "What the heck is going on?" '**_**That is Sakura's and Sasuke's apartment building.**_**'**

"Sasuke what's going on?" Sakura clung to his arm and watched as the rest of the buildings all around started to waver and vanish. They stayed perfectly still as a strange dark forest replaced the scenery of Konoha.

"What the heck is going on?" a voice from the ground below snapped them out of their trance.

"That sounded like…" they looked at each other and ran to the edge of the roof and what they saw brought tears of joy to Sakura's eyes.

"NARUTO!" The blond looked up and saw the two friends standing above him. Their faces disappeared before the rest of them appeared as they jumped over the ledge down to their long lost friend. Sakura ran straight for him knocking him down,

"Uh, I missed you too Sakura…but I think your boyfriend isn't comfortable with our position…" She got up and quickly went to Sasuke's side; Naruto stayed on the ground making no attempt to hide the pain he was in.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your arm?"

"No the bleeding started up before you guys managed to get in…by the way how'd you get in at all?" Sasuke stepped forward and helped his friend up,

"We're not sure; the world got very hazy and then this all showed up and…well here we are." Sakura was healing his arm while Sasuke quickly put the whole story in a nutshell.

"Thanks Sakura, it feels a lot better now."

"Yeah well your lucky it didn't get infected like that things face over there…." She trailed off as she walked closer and got a good look at it. "Is this the thing that Neji was talking about? One of those strange things that you have to fight?" Naruto nodded,

"I assume that they were wolves at one time and over the years some of the scientists/doctors here did some…experiments." Sasuke motioned with his chin,

"Which… "experiment" was that one?"

"I called that one Radar; 'cuz just like his name he seemed to have a built in motion detecting radar in his head or something."

"Crud." Sasuke said as he prodded the thing with a stick until it rolled over. "It's got some nasty looking claws and teeth."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said while motioning to the puckered scars on his arm. "He rakes the skin and the chakra network and is able to convert the chakra as his own energy." They both turned to stare at him when they seemed to flicker and fade.

"Naruto?"

"Guess our times up…take care of yourself guys."

** "Our time would be up right as we got there and saw him." Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth.**

** "At least I was able to heal his arm…right?"**

** "Yah, that's one less thing we'll have to worry about now."**

"Well that was quick." Naruto turned back to the fire to see that they were waiting for him. He didn't know how they did it but they got there in perfect silence and now they didn't wait. Naruto had to leap onto the nearest tree branch as two mutts landed were he was just standing; he paused and looked over to Alpha who seemed to have a smug grin on his face. Naruto jumped from the branch to another across the clearing as Nose snapped his massive jaws shut with an echoing crack where his leg used to be. He began to leap from tree to tree only pausing a second to see that they were lagging behind. '_I've got to make it to the tallest tree; they can climb WELL not at all very HIGH…_'


	9. Mutants the final part

**Author's Note-**** and the update rampage came to a stop…again I apologize…blablabla my life is too hectic to enjoy sometimes blablabla…anyway this is the final part with the simulator and it also has Naruto and Narelle as a couple; Naruto got to tell his friends he was alright for the time being and then noticed that the rest of the angry pack was waiting behind him…**

Chapter 9- Mutants (the finale part)

He was panting heavily as he seemed to fly across the ground, '_Don't give out on me now stupid legs!_' His body, not fully recovered, was already beginning to wear down; he stumbled on an unseen root and fell to the ground. He couldn't move as he lay there waiting for any sign that his enemies were near. '_**Maybe it won't be so bad, I'll be able to finally rest**__…WHAT ARE YOU THINKINK?_' the two sides of his mind were arguing again, '_GET OFF YOUR FAT BUTT AND MOVE! __**But. But there's nothing left that I can do**__. HA! AS IF; HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO? YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU; MORON! NOW GET UP AND SHOW THEM WHAT THIS JINCHUURIKI CAN DO!_' Naruto knew he was right and the…other side of him…was wrong. He hoisted his body off the ground even though it screamed in protest. He managed to get to his feet and looked over to where the camera was "hidden".

"Ok M.A. now I'll get the real chance to show you what I can do with my "extra chakra"." He smirked as he imitated his master's incredibly deep voice. He closed his eyes and focused on channeling the fox's chakra. "Come back for more of my power eh boy? One of these days I will demand payment for forking over more then my due 'rent'." His dark laugh resounded in Naruto's mind as Kyuubi's chakra enveloped him and wrapped itself around his quivering form. He could feel it burn as it leaked from the seal and flowed around him. The surge of pure, dark energy…he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it.

**OUTSIDE THE ARENA**

** "Amazing…such raw power." Kixur was gaping at the image on the screen along with the others, but he was the only one that had found the ability to speak. They watched as Naruto's hands became clawed and his canines became fangs. The last things to change were his eyes. Narelle was still in shock but the inner Narelle was panting, **

** '**_**OH. MY. GOD. He is just drop dead gorgeous. Look at his arms and his legs and AAAAAAAHHHH!'**_

_** 'SHUTUP WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?'**_** Her inner self motioned to the screen and Narelle (and her inner self) wanted that image to freeze forever. One of the pack members had caught up before the others and had torn his jacket and shirt to shreds. Naruto looked down to the now worthless tops and threw the remains off. **

** "Hey-hey Narelle. I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend has gotten worse." He said with a laugh as he watched his sister's eyes dance across Naruto's chest.**

**INSIDE THE ARENA**

Naruto hadn't even felt the claws as the seemed to glide instead of rake across his chest to his back.

"Narelle; I hope this makes it up to you when I, uh y'know, almost died back there." He knew Narelle would kill him when he got back; he had never taken his shirt off in front of her before. Even when they talked him into swimming in the pool after a mission…

**FLASHBACK**

"**YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I WILL DESTROY THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND!" the man was sprinting across the wall with Naruto on his tail. "I'LL START WITH THEIR PRECIOUS LEADER!" Naruto followed his gaze and saw that Gaara was out on the roof of the Kazekage's building. Gaara took a step back when the pair landed in front of him.**

"**What on earth..!" he began to pull sand from the gourd that was always on his back.**

"**Don't worry about it Gaara; just let me do my job." His eyes locked with the strange man with a black hood. He studied him carefully; something was so familiar about him. His casual stance, bright eyes, the hair was a bit longer but he reminded him of Naruto.**

"**N-Na…" '**_**It's not him Gaara! He disappeared and we haven't heard anything from the Leaf…but…**_**' He stopped himself; this couldn't be his friend. The black hood and blood red shirt; black pants and black boot that went ¾ the way to his knees; no this wasn't Naruto. This man was dark and cold; he had killed many before the other man in front of him and wouldn't take any longer then a minute killing someone like him.**

"**Again Gaara, stand down. He is my target and his death is my mission. PLEASE don't interfere." Gaara slid the sand back into the gourd but kept his tensed stance. '**_**Why is he telling me not to interfere instead of just taking me out with him..! I know this man!**_**'**

"**You," the man cast his cerulean gaze on the red head, "You are the assassin that has come here twice before." A smile graced the man's lips,**

"**Yes, I'm surprised that you remembered your 'saviors' life Gaara."**

"**You are the one known as Oturan…correct?" the smile grew wider and he again looked like the missing Uzamaki.**

"**I have many names and Oturan is like the rest. A mask that I wear to get by in this world; to perform my job as an assassin and obey my master." He was suddenly was standing next to the target pinched his shoulder and put a finger to his forehead. The stranger promptly slumped to the floor. Gaara let the sand out once more,**

"**Tell me who you are…now."**

"**Strong demands from someone who's just recently become Kazekage." The smile changed into a cocky smirk that Gaara had seen many times before.**

"**Please, one request." The man looked surprised but nodded, "You've gotten around a lot; have you heard anything about someone our age named Naruto Uzamaki?" the hooded man's face clouded and something Gaara could only define as pain came across his face; then he did something unexpected. He closed the distance between them; he caught Gaara in an embrace before quickly turning and taking his target.**

"**Just know that his whole life is backwards." And with that he made a sign and disappeared in swirl of frost; leaving a stunned and confused Gaara in the dark.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

** "Aaaawww c'mon Naruto! Pleeeee-eeeeaaaassseee!"**

** "Leanna no. I don't want to relax in a pool; I want to rest in bed." She was tugging his arm so hard he thought it would just come off. On his shoulder the man was starting to moan.**

** "!" Naruto groaned and decided to stoop to her level and imitate her whining voice,**

** "But I really don't want tooo!" she stopped all to suddenly; **

"**Is that really what I sound like?"**

"**If I say no will you let me go?" she nodded slowly and he smiled, "Ok then; no Leanna you don't sound like that." She smiled and released his arm. He smiled and was about to say his thanks when the girl pulled out a walkie-talkie.**

"**Alright Narelle you win the bet if you can get him to come." On the other side of the radio her angelic voice came through,**

"**What! He's here! Hey Kixur he's back." Her voice had gotten farther away and then her brother's voice answered, also far off. **

"**Ok good. Now go and get him over here."**

"**How?"**

"**Yell at him, drag him," there was a pause and Naruto could almost see Kixur's smile, "Seduce him. Hahahahaha OOOOOWWW!" the radio clicked silent. Leanna looked at Naruto with wide eyes as the blond smirked,**

"**Good to know they haven't changed at all since I've left." He walked to a table where they leave any of the captured targets and rubbed his shoulder, "Ah, this guy needs to lose some weight."**

"**Are you ok?" her brown eyes filled with concern as he continued to massage his shoulder.**

"**I heard something pop on the way here but it didn't hurt at the time so I thought nothing of it. It is probably nothing." She didn't looked convinced and was about to say something when the door burst open and Narelle stalked into the room. Her eyes were flashing and Naruto and Leanna both sweat-dropped,**

"**YOU! SWEET-HEARTED BLONDE BOY! YOUR COMING WITH ME TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO MY IDIOT BROTHER!" she grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the swimming pool all the while Naruto was trying to tell her about his shoulder. When they finally got there Kixur had an ice-pack on his forehead and was starting to make what was going to be a wise-crack when he saw Naruto's face.**

"**Narelle." She stopped her rage momentarily gone when she saw her brother's face go serious.**

"**Well…What?" a voice from behind answered,**

"**Nothing…just my shoulder is killing me." She turned and saw the pain on her boyfriends face. Narelle let go of his arm and he sunk to a sitting position and tried to massage his shoulder.**

"**Why didn't you say anything? I was just tugging away and probably made it worse." She was rambling as Kixur went and pushed a button that every room had to call a medic.**

"**Hey take it easy man; I've already called a medic." He pushed the blond back down when he tried to get up. Naruto just groaned in pain as he clutched his shoulder tighter then before. The medic arrived and took one look at Naruto's hunched over form before taking him with her to the hospital. Both girls stood there until Kixur grabbed them and threw them into the pool. They spent the next thirty minutes trying to kill Kixur until another person joined them. Narelle didn't know what was happening until she felt his familiar embrace. She was going to try and ask him what happened to his shoulder; instead she melded into his arms and felt all of her logic slipping away. '**_**Ahhhhh… Naruto-kun….'**_** She couldn't disagree with her inner self as she lie against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. When he tried to break away she whimpered and then heard Naruto's soft chuckle before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. '**_**Dang it! I know he wants to take it slow right now but I REALLY want him to actually kiss me!**_**' She heard him chuckle again; her face probably gave her away again. She suddenly felt his warm breath against her face and then his lips met hers. Naruto hoped he wasn't doing something wrong but when she began kissing him back his hunger seemed to grow. He broke off and slowly released her, even though she was visibly protested, with a laugh.**

"**Ah, my Narelle-chan…my precious hime." He pulled her closer and she buried her face into his chest. That's when she realized that he was still fully dressed,**

"**Your hime would like to know why your not in you bathing suit." As she poked him in the chest. He smiled and pulled away to look into her deep purple eyes with his playful blue ones,**

** "Well my hime, I could ask you the same thing." She looked down and remembered that Kixur never let her go change; he just threw her in; from behind she could here him laughing away…**

**END FLASHBACK**

He turned and with his new power surged sped forward and cracked 'Legs' neck in one swift motion. He moved quickly as he turned the tables; the hunters become the hunted. '_Then again even from the beginning it was that way…_' The mutts fell quickly, with masterful ease, and soon all that was left was Alpha and him. Alpha was strong but definitely not fast, Naruto began to slash away at the great monster of a mutt with ease. He smiled the whole time but the smile faded when he realized that the burning sensation from Kyuubi's chakra had never left; if anything it had increased.

**OUTSIDE THE ARENA**

** "GO NARUTO-KUN!" Narelle watched with what could only be defined as an evil grin. "That stupid mutt doesn't stand a chance." Kixur started to shake his head and his sister snapped her head over with wide eyes. "What?"**

** "Look closely," he motioned with his chin, " He is a master at making masks and hiding how he feels but we're his closest friends here and if you look into his eyes you can see the pain." Narelle walked closer and M.A. turned to see her pass him; normally he wouldn't allow someone to get in front and obstruct his view…but he knew their feelings for each other ran deeply. **

** "Oh no…no my Naruto-kun." M.A. smiled slightly as he moved his finger over to the intercom button. He was worried for his future apprentice especially when his, now red, eyes tightened with flaring pain, but he knew how to help. Right when the Alphas reared back he knew that he needed to be ready.**

**INSIDE THE ARENA**

'_Gah, this Alpha is proving to be more of a problem. I have to end him to get out._' He was lost in his thoughts and didn't see the mutt rear back with it claws extended to their fullest. One second he was zooming to the right then the next he was crashing through tree after tree until it seemed that it would go on forever. Then he felt, what must have been, a very large piece of splintered tree as it met and pierced through his skin. The surge of pain increased as he felt is slide deeper into his side as black spots danced across his vision. He knew that he couldn't move and he knew better then to try and remove the "splinter".

"NARUTO-KUN! GET UP YOU HAVE TO GET UP! FIGHT FOR ME! PLEASE!" Through the darkness her voice crashed. He felt his chest tighten when he realized that he was the cause for her pain. He forced his eyes open and tried to move his arms; he managed to hoist himself to a slightly reclined position before the flash of pain halted his efforts. '_I have to get up and fight. The stupid beast is weakened; he wasn't showing it…but neither was I._' he paused and put his hands to the oversized stake that had worked its way into his side. It had entered through his back about five inches away from his spine but his shoulder blade was shot. No sooner then when he applied the slightest pressure to the wood he began to retch and cough as blood poured from his mouth. He breathed slowly in through the nose and out through the mouth; until he regained enough strength to realize that M.A. had allowed him to hear Narelle's plea. '_I HAVE to get up; I HAVE to win and get out of here. I NEED to get this stake out; I NEED to see her looking at me with love in her eyes._' The whole time he was going through the mental list he was also was pushing the stake out of his upper right chest. The pain would've been unbearable if he didn't have the thought of the woman he loved waiting for him to come back. The last forceful shove caused him to cry out as pain coursed through his whole body. For a minute he was completely paralyzed; he couldn't move and he could hardly breathe until he looked at his hand. He was clutching a major portion of the wooden splinter and his heart sank as he realized that there were some pieces lodged in his chest.

**OUTSIDE THE ARENA**

**Narelle was weeping; Kixur couldn't believe what he was seeing. This from his sister the one who could take torture that would kill a normal ninja from chuunin to jonin level. His sister; the one who couldn't bring herself to cry at their parent's funeral. '**_**Narelle don't you miss them? How cold hearted are you?' 'Brother; mommy and daddy wouldn't want us to live our lives in mourning when there was nothing we could do. They would want us to have normal lives and actually LIVE our lives.' He remembered the look he gave her; her eyes were full of pained but she kept it pent up inside until now…**_**' He wrapped his arms around his sister and she wept on his shoulder.**

** "He's doing this for you. Ever since the mission where you finally opened up to him." Narelle's sobs became quiet and slow as her brother rocked her; she remembered that day. They were on their way home when a rock slide had come down; rushing towards her and she had no time to react, but Naruto did. He pushed her out of the way and used a wind jutsu to force most of the rocks to the side, but one boulder he couldn't stop and it crashed down on his left leg. When the smoke cleared the twins saw him there unmoving as his face twisted in agony. He told that day that he liked her. He like-liked her…a lot. She knew then that she also like-liked him and she was the one who held his hand and poured out her whole life as Kixur sliced through the rock with lightening. Now that day had come again except the feelings they had for each other had become stronger, and she wasn't there to help him. She was lost in thought until she heard an earsplitting howl tear through the entire room. Kixur squeezed her one more time before turning her around to the screen where her lover watched on as his last enemy fell to the ground with a thud. Before either of the men could react she was through the door; if she had stayed just a few seconds longer she would've seen that her lover quickly joined his enemy on the ground.**

**INSIDE THE ARENA**

The howl that Alpha gave before dying…Naruto assumed it was supposed to be loud but he couldn't hear that well. His vision was fading as he felt himself swaying on his feet the ground was coming to pay him a visit…too bad he wouldn't be there to greet it.

**Author's Note-**** So what do you all think? Good? So-so? AWFUL? Please…pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think. It's far from over next we'll see Naruto and Narelle kick it up a notch also we'll have to check on Sasuke and Sakura…and maybe I'll add a few more of my fav pairings (sneaky chuckle here)…but if it is really that bad then I'll stop. PEACE OUT Kyuubecky XD**


	10. No Pain, No Gain

Chapter 10- No Pain; No Gain

Pain; even in the dark he couldn't escape; coursing, surging, pulsing through his body as he tried to reconnect to the world again. He could here voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. He could feel, what someone thought were light pinches and tugs, in reality they were excruciating as each one sent a new jolt of pain through him. He tried to pull his eyes open but they wouldn't listen to him. '_Ugh, open…..open…_' He turned his head before a sharp tug raised a moan from his throat; the tugging continued down his back only pausing for a moment as another moan escaped. His mind was coming back along with the memory of what happened; as he was replaying the scenes in his head he felt his body moving. He was on his side then on his back; fingers began probing the wound blinding him with pain as his eyes shot open.

"Naruto! You're awake; how do you feel? Does is hurt? Do want more morphine?" Kixur was talking too fast and Naruto just stared at him. "…What? Are you ok?"

"Are YOU ok?" Naruto started to struggle but Kixur just put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"NO! No no; don't get up the doc is still working on you." Naruto froze and looked to the doc who was hunched over his side. The doc looked up and smiled…or what looked like a smile under the mask.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad that you had enough common sense to get the biggest piece out; or you probably wouldn't be here." Naruto smiled but winced as more blood slipped away; the doctor turned back and picked up his tweezers. "Just hang on kiddo; there's still quite a bit in there."

'_**Just open the door and check on him.**_**' Her hand froze next to the handle when she heard a sharp cry from inside. She cringed and slowly backed up to the bench across from the door. '**_**Ooooh! He's in pain and there's nothing I can do!**_**'**

** "Narelle? Are you going to go in?" M.A. was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets; watching her with caution in his eyes.**

** "Master he's seriously injured and…I just can't make myself go in and look at him." His eyes changed into an expression called amusement.**

** "Ah, Narelle, you see if you had gone on more missions with Naruto in the past few weeks then you would know that most injuries aren't serious when it comes to him." She just stared,**

** "Your sure? 'Cuz I don't really think that I can believe that." He smiled and lifted her up towards the door,**

** "Yes I'm sure. I'm also sure that seeing you would do him good," and he opened the door, "Now come along and brighten his day."**

All three men looked to the door when it opened and Narelle and Master stepped in. Naruto smiled when her troubled expression met his; the doctor chuckled and muttered to himself about how he caught something "mighty fine".

"So you finally got forced in here by none other then the big Master himself huh?" Kixur said with a smirk as Narelle cast a glare and Master smiled to himself.

"About time right? She's been sitting out there since we brought him in." The doc said as plucked another piece of wood out of the gash. Naruto looked over to his girlfriend; smile gone,

"How long have I been laying here?"

"Oh, about a day and a half."

"What?" Kixur patted his friend's head,

"There were a LOT of wood bits." He said motioned with his chin to a mini Mt. Everest of wooden splinters on a metal tray and another tray that had an ever growing pile on it. M.A. stepped forward and smiled down at the teen,

"You passed the third hardest simulator in the whole center. Congratulations." Naruto smiled as the news hit home,

"Cool! Thanks M.A.- AAH!" The pain came back for a visit and smacked Naruto in the face when it arrived. Narelle rushed forward and grabbed his hand,

"Naruto?" he opened one eye and moaned.

"Dang it Doc! You should really tell me before you just stab me with a needle."

"I'm not STABBING you with just a needle silly boy. I'm stabbing you with a needle and super strong thread."

"Jerk…", Naruto muttered under his breath as the needle plunged through again and again until he heard a snap and felt tugging.

"There you go kiddo. All patched up; now try to take it easy and don't try to move it too much alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto started to lift his chest off the table and swung his feet down. The minute they touched the cold floor he knew something was off; the world began to sway and colors began to swirl together until he slipped once more into unconsciousness.

** "Hina-chan, where are we going?" Kiba was being dragged through the streets until they stopped in front of Choji's favorite BBQ restaurant.**

** "Just relax Kiba-kun; we're here." She said with a laugh as she pushed open the door. They stepped into the large room where an incredibly long line of people where standing while waiting for a table.**

** "Maybe we should try somewhere else Hinata." Kiba said while looking around at the crowded tables and bustling servers.**

** "KIBA! HINATA! OVER HERE!" the couple looked over to a frantically waving Ino with Sai standing to side with an amused smile on his face. They worked there way over to where the two where standing and then were led into a private back room that on the Akamichi clan could use. Neji and TenTen were already there and Sasuke and Sakura; along with Choji and another girl none of them had seen before.**

** "Hey guys look who's here!" Ino ran ahead as Kiba kept pace with Sai; his arm around Hinata.**

** "Well Sai, you two certainly balance each other out." Sai laughed,**

** "I thought I was doing better at the whole "showing emotions" thing."**

** "Oh you are…believe you are a WHOLE LOT BETTER! But I don't even think any of us here can compare to Ino." The three laughed as the watched her give small bounces of joy as she waited for Sai to come and wrap his arm around her. Hinata smiled, '**_**he's good for her; and he really does seem to complete her…**_**' she felt Kiba's arm wrap tighter around her.**

** "Come on we'll make Sasuke and Sakura scoot over." He chuckled as he said it loud enough for said couple to hear. Every looked over to the two and started to laugh as they saw the position they were in. Sakura's fingers were laced tightly in Sasuke's hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Sasuke slowly let his girlfriend go and moved down the booth muttering something about how Sakura started it. She laughed and placed her head on his shoulder,**

** "And here I thought you were actually enjoying yourself." He smiled at her false hurt expression,**

** "Oh, I did my cherry blossom." The mystery girl that Choji had his arm around smiled,**

** "Aaaw, you two even have cute nicknames for each other." The raven haired and pink haired teens looked over at her, "And I ruined the moment." She looked down with a blush. Kiba started to laugh as a waiter came by and took their orders.**

** "Sooooo…I'm Kiba Inazuka and this is Hinata Hyuuga."**

** "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha."  
"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sai…uh well…this is Sai." The girl smiled,**

** "I'm Leanna Marieano (MAH-REE-ANO) and this is Choji." The food arrived and Choji and Leanna both jumped up yelling,**

** "PORK IS MINE!" Everyone gaped as the two turned to face each other and both turned red.**

** "That is…uh…the pork is hers." Everyone's jaws hit the floor as their eyes grew ten times in size. Choji was giving up his pork. PORK. BBQ PORK! Leanna was still blushing but looked up to him,**

** "We can share it, Choji-kun." His head snapped toward her as she put her hand on the side of his face. They both turned and faced the group,**

** "What?"**

Neji and TenTen were walking through the park hand-in-hand with TenTen's head was leaning against his shoulder.

"You alright Neji? You look kind of nervous."

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." She stopped slipped her hands around his neck. "Are you sure you're ok Neji-kun?" he smiled.

"Yah, I'll be fine now."

"Why is tha-mmph…" his lips crashed against hers and their tongues battled and the sun reflected of the blue pond.

**"Ok little boy. Spill it; why are you evasive?" Temari put her hands on her hips and cocked them to one side. Shikamaru smirked as he slipped his hand around said hips and pulled her against him.**

** "Troublesome women. I'm not evading; IM making sure that you will keep coming back." She smiled deviously and pulled him into a kiss as he pushed her onto the wall. She pulled tighter; deepening the kiss.**

Naruto was waking up but his mind was foggy. He knew that there were people in the room but he couldn't make out clear shapes. One of them appeared as a big white blur standing next a black blur.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" the black blur leaned closer and the image got clearer. M.A.'s eyes were filled with genuine concern, "How do you feel?"

"Tired, groggy, slow…uuggghhh…" he slipped off at the end as he closed his eyes before slowly blinking them; trying to clear his vision. "What's up?"

"Well you passed out from blood loss; and now we're having trouble getting your heart rate back to normal." Kixur said in a standoffish voice.

"I feel so special. The great Kixur-the Gentlemanly Assassin- has graced me with his presence." He gave a weak laugh as Narelle stepped forward and started to rub his whisker marks.

"So you are the feared jinchuuriki that holds the Kyuubi. That explains these doesn't it?"

"Yeeeaah, I don't think that I'm really feared all that much."

"Outside these walls; as Naruto Uzamaki? No, but as "Phantom of Death" or "Silence of Night" or "Bloody Eyes" you are. Even when you use that jutsu to make yourself a girl known as "Kiss of Death" you are feared." Naruto smiled and Narelle walked over slowly; a smile adorning her lips. "I can get his heart rate back to normal…if not higher." Her eyes were devious and the smile she had was seductive as she walked her fingers up the blonde's chest.

"Narelle, whatcha doin?" Kixur said from the back of the room.

"Kixur…" she used her sing-song voice.

"Yes Sissy?"

"Shut up ok." She sat on the side of Naruto's bed and started to stroke his blonde hair away from his face as she edged closer. Naruto's eyes bore into hers as they smoldered with love and desire; and ever so softly he raised himself to the point where there lips met. The jolt of electricity that followed fueled the passion of their kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled away for air and everyone including the doc started to quietly chuckle;

"You were right Narelle." Kixur said suppressing a laugh, "That got his heart going." The couple listened to the monitor as the beeps that signaled Naruto's heart-rate raced so quickly that it seemed that the machine couldn't keep up. Naruto smiled his classic smile,

"Well what else can I say except that you're the only one that's ever done this to me?"

"You don't have to say anything else stupid boy." She said as she began to lean down only to have Naruto push him self upward into another kiss, but this time Naruto pulled her closer causing her to groan. He felt something cool brush his lips, which he opened to allow her tongue to dance with his until M.A. stepped in,

"Ok, ok, we don't want to his heart to stop now." They broke off the kiss and Naruto smiled before groaning and collapsing onto the bed.

"Aw, now look what you did Narelle!"

"Kixur?"

"Ye-OOOW!" with one last glance backwards she left the room and headed to her own to relive what just happened.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Narelle was watching Naruto lower the barbell to his chest before raising it to the full extent of his arms and placing it back on the rack. She smiled as he took the towel he kept at hand and wiped the sweat off his arms, chest, and neck before turning his gaze on to her.

"Alright, Muscles go take a shower and I'll see you at lunch."

"Kay, pick me up some miso ramen?"

"Sure thing!" she said as she trotted out of the room. Naruto walked to his own room and stepped into the hot spray; relaxing his muscles. He thought of Narelle, her big deep purple eyes that made him want to confess everything to her, her luscious brown hair that swayed back and forth with her light steps, her long legs that gave her unearthly grace with anything she did. Everything about her was perfect to him, she was the perfect height, and her voice was that of an angel; last but not least she had the perfect hourglass shape. She wasn't as big other girls but that's ok; he honestly didn't want a girl that was like Tsunade. He got out and got dressed in his usual get up before heading through the lunch room doors where he would see her waiting for him.

"Mmmm-mmmm-mmm! Look at you!" or so he thought; standing in front of him was what had to be a Tsunade wanna-be. Only she had dark hark that was cropped short and dark eyes that almost looked lifeless. "Tall, tan, muscular…" he pulled away from her hand that was starting to stroke his shoulders.

"Stop." She seemed taken aback by his blunt answer to her flirting.

"Oh, don't be like that. I only want what's best for you, sweet thing."

"NOT interested." She took some steps towards him only to have killer intent shot her way.

"TIESHA! GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND." Narelle looked ready to rip the girl limb from limb.

"YOUR boyfriend? HA haha no way! This stud can't be yours; you have nothing to offer." That got his attention,

"How dare you!"

"Huh?"

"Narelle is the perfect woman for me! I'd rather have her then anyone else here. Especially over a slut like you!" he wrapped his arm around Narelle's waist and pulled her close as they walked together to their table where Kixur was watching with an amused smile. Leanna was watching Naruto closely as he walked away; she licked her lips imagining many ways to try to win him over.

**Author's Note-****Alright there we go; more couples with sparks flying. Tiesha has shown her sleazy face and already tried to get Naruto; even though he is holding on strong for now what will happen when she puts her plans to action? Also to answer a question and clear up some confusion-Naruto is NOT a cold hearted killer. It's just a mask that he wears for certain missions. Tell me what you think by reviews or PMs please!**


	11. New Personality

**Author's Note****- Ok I'm through with my first week of school and finally decided that I shouldn't torture you guys anymore…hehehe. So here we go chapter…eleven? Yeah it's eleven. XD**

Chapter 11- New personality

"You are a VERY beautiful woman." The fat man attempted at a growl, but it came out more like a cough and a hiccup. Inside his mind Naruto sweat-dropped, '_This guy is SOOO nasty. I can see why they want me to get rid of him._' He swung his false female hips and flipped his long blonde hair; with a smile and a wink that fatty had hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you handsome." '_GAG!_' He shuddered internally,

"How would you like to join me for dinner tonight; we could meet at my place and I'll fix you up somethin' REAL special." Naruto wasn't stupid he knew that the man wanted to get down his pants…uh, skirt. He smiled seductively and used his fingers to walk up the man's arm and whispered in his ear,

"I would like that VERY much. See you tonight stud." And with that he/she walked off making sure that tubby over there could see the swishing hips.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The man's lifeless eyes stared back at Naruto and he shuddered. He really didn't like killing and he knew he would have to do it as a ninja anyway, but the hollow dark eyes always got to him. The fact that, minutes earlier, they had shimmered with life and now… '_Get a hold of yourself Naruto. Just head back to the center and Kixur will help you through this…_' He leaped from the window and started to fly through the trees while trying to banish the memory of the man. He slowed to a slow pace to drop his disguise and looked up at the moon; it was a crescent moon and didn't give off much light, but he knew the path by heart.

**Sasuke and Sakura were walking slowly through the forest around the land of waves when they sensed something coming towards them. Sakura stopped and turned to face whoever was coming their way and Sasuke stayed close to her, just in case. The figure wasn't moving as quickly as before and the way the chakra felt lowered his guard.**

** "You recognize it too." He turned to the pink haired teen.**

** "Yah, it feels like you-know-who." As the figure got closer they could start to make out the silhouette and then a little more color and depth until the bright cerulean eyes caught theirs.**

'_Crud, I was so distracted with trying to get myself in check that I didn't bother to even look where I was going or sense the chakra signatures._'

"Naruto?" Sasuke took a step forward and Naruto took two back shocking them both. "Naruto? It's just us; we won't take you against your will."

"Yes you would." he said matter-of-factly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah your right, we would." Sakura said jokingly mimicking his smile. "It's alright Naruto we won't take you with us, but could you at least spare some time to talk?" Naruto's eyes widened as he thought it over before he smile, gently this time,

"Sure guys."

** "I'm sooooo bored!" Tiesha was sitting in her room, swinging her legs like an innocent child. '**_**Everything I've tried against the sexy blonde boy didn't work! Why doesn't he want me? I've had almost every boy falling for me and then here comes a guy I actually want to spend time with and he's not interested.**_**' She growled to her self before flopping down on her bed.**

SWIMMING POOL

** "He's late." Kixur turned his head from the grill to his sister, who was reading a book on one of the pool chairs.**

** "Yeah."**

** "He's never late." Kixur looked back to the burgers he was cooking.**

** "Maybe he failed." They both laughed; it was funny.**

** "He doesn't fail."**

** "Not true." Kixur said waving his spatula at her.**

** "Ok ok, so he fails OCCASIONLY."**

** "That's a good word for it."**

**FOREST**

"So your one test away from becoming an assassin's apprentice, but you're not sure that you want it."

"No, I want it. Heck I want it a LOT. But I'm not sure about the last test." The others made an "O" shape with their mouths and the next few minutes were silent.

"Sooo, you say there are both boys and girls at the center." Naruto raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Have any of them caught your eye?" Naruto smiled,

"Maybe…"

"A-HAA! Thought so; I expected you to have someone and I'm sure that one look at you and she wont be able to say no." Naruto blushed as he looked down and nudged the dirt with his toe. "Aw c'mon! That's not fair; you can't just say that and then not answer anything else." Sakura was freaking and Sasuke smiled at her rage before turning to the blonde,

"So," both looked at him, "do you like her…a lot? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Naruto was blushing heavily now and even in the fading moonlight they could finally see it.

"Aw Naruto!" Sakura used a sing-song voice, "Your blushing!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"Deny it all you want, but we can see it!" Sasuke was laughing as he said it, but tried to hold it back; Sakura however didn't attempt to hide it at all.

"Her name is Narelle and I do like her a lot…a LOT." Sasuke and Sakura stopped as they Naruto's face change from regular-old-Naruto to something that had never seen before. "She is the most beautiful person I have ever met; she has long brown hair that sways when she walks and deep purple eyes that sparkle when she smiles. Her smile and laugh are both amazing to see and hear, not to mention contagious, and when she smiles at me I forget everything else but her and how I want to keep her safe." Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was shocked and Sakura was smiling sweetly.

"Sounds like the biggest crush you've ever had." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"We're dating." The raven haired boy stopped, "She's been my girlfriend for a while now." Sakura's smile got even bigger,

"Then this is way more then just a crush stupid." Naruto looked at her quizzically,

"Then what is it?"

"How do you feel when you kiss?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and they noticed that his headband was missing.

"I feel…like…there's no other place I should be, and there's no one else I should be with." Both of his friends were looking at him and Sasuke spoke up,

"This is serious."

"Naruto this isn't just 'I like you' this is more like… 'I LOVE you.'" Naruto looked down and started blushing again. "Naruto?"

"I think you guys are right." They both gaped at him, "I think I'm in love with Narelle."

**M.A.'S OFFICE**

**They were talking about rival assassin training center's when Narelle sneezed.**

** "Oh-oh Narelle; someone's talking about you!" Narelle blushed; she had a good idea of who it was. "Now you're blushing!"**

** "I'm sure I know who it is!" Master said waving a finger towards the brunette. **

** "Hey!" Kixur joined in,**

** "Let's see…I'm picturing someone taller then you, blonde, blue eyes, and little whisker marks on each side of his face."**

** "Yes, Kixur that sounds like what I was picturing also." Poor Narelle was smiling and blushing while the two continued. Suddenly a screen popped up that was all black and a voice came through.**

** "Phantom of Death will serve me!" the voice was gravelly and Master stiffened as the screen disappeared.**

** "That voice," he whispered before turning to his students who were staring at him, "Kixur, Narelle: go help Naruto!" Instantly both of them vanished and he was alone. '**_**If that's who I think it is; Naruto won't be able to take more then three steps to get away.**_**'**

Naruto smiled as he headed to the swimming pool; it was his day off and Narelle left him a note inviting him to BBQ with Kixur and her there. As soon as he stepped in the door he felt arms around his neck; he smiled but it vanished quickly along with the pool area as it faded to black. These weren't HER arms. He tried to pull away but the arms were strong and when he broke free of one pair more sprouted from the darkness and held him down. He screamed with rage and fought harder along with trying to recall what had happened.

**"Sir." A young doctor presented himself to the shriveled man.**

** "What do you have to report?" his voice was weak and raspy; barely above a whisper.**

** "He is stronger then the others; in both ways. He has already snapped through six of the restraints and at the same time is fighting the sedative to try and recover his memories." The old man gave the impression of smiling,**

** "That is why we must make him into the perfect assassin. He WILL serve me and do my will." His smile faltered as a scream pierced the air and a doctor flew through the walls that separated the torture chamber from Lord Asoka's chamber. Asoka smiled wider, "His anger will serve me well…along with his new persona." His raspy laugh echoed throughout the surrounding rooms.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open to a room of deep red and numerous men in white coats. One of them stabbed something into his arm that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He channeled some of Kyuubi's chakra into his system and broke free of the restraints, grabbed the nearest man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" the doctor eyes grew wide as the killer intent hit him. "GAH! YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS!" the doctor screamed as he flew through wall after wall. He reached for another doctor as a laugh reached his ears;

"Naruto Uzamaki…you wonderful specimen with your many names; not one single mission had a single mistake."

"Who's there?"

"You're many fake personalities that you wear to fool targets and hunters alike: "Silence of Night" or "Bloody Eyes" even your girl version was clever "Kiss of Death" . All of my best assassins that I have sent have never returned hehehe along with many of the younger ones." He smiled as he dodged the doctor that was thrown at him, "Yes, release the rage that you have pent up, as you slide under my control."

"What? What's that suppo-" His blood seemed to freeze in his veins as he slipped to his knees he felt like his mind was splitting. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to shiver as his blood chilled him to his very core as he curled in on himself.

"Now, for my first order for you is for you to become my favorite of your personas." Naruto raised his head ever so slightly, " Become "Phantom of Death"!" Naruto eyes opened wide as he writhed in pain and the convulsions shook his limp body, "Both death and phantom's are alike both are cold to the touch and hold emotions for only killing. Eyes that gleam as they see the fear in the targets eyes; blood that races as he watches the blood of the target fall to the ground along with the corpse. AHAHAHA!" Naruto's convulsions ceased but the writhing increased and he screamed as dark energy wrapped itself around him and the screaming began.

** "Master we…we were too late." Narelle was standing aside; looking into the sky while Kixur reported to M.A.**

** "This cant be good. Come home you two; we have to make sure that nothing happens to you two also."**

His eyes opened and he gasped as he sat up; just a dream again. The doors slid open and his master stepped in.

"Phantom." He was at his master's feet in a second; bowing so that his lips were inches away from his boots. "Rise my pawn. There is someone I need you to kill." Naruto rose and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Only one, my liege?"

**Author's Note****- DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM! Al-righty then! Naruto has been transformed and now he is serving someone else. What will happen next? Only I know! HAHAHA read and review. XD**


	12. Revealing the Hidden Truth

**Author's Note****- OUCH! That stings-my first BAD review! :'( Oh well if all writers turned away at the first bad chapter or review then there wouldn't be much to read out there! HAHA speaking of reading I have finished one of my all time favorite series in the world…THE HUNGER GAMES! If you haven't read it and want some thing with blood, violence, false/true romance, and epic battles and weapons then you will probably like these books. Here we go onto the next chapter.**

Chapter 12- Revealing the Hidden Truth

Narelle was shedding silent tears that Kixur had only seen one other time; only the other time was for her parents and she was sobbing a lot harder when no one was looking. These tears were for her "Naruto-kun"; the one man outside her family that treated how she should be…in her brother's eyes. Kixur walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister; slowly rocking her back and forth.

"We have to save him Kixur. We **have **to." More salty drops slipped from her eyes and onto his shirt.

"And we will…I know we will." The doors slid open and Master walked in with his brisk stride,

"Yes, we will get him back, but it certainly will not be easy." He put the folder he had onto the desk and leaned against it while placing his fingers together. Narelle pealed herself off of her brother and dried her tears; the silence dragged on while their master was deep in thought. Finally, he opened his eyes, "Have either of you heard of our one rival assassination group?" both shook their heads, "The leader of this group is deranged; his "followers" are strictly obedient to his every wish. If he asked for your leg or arm; you gave it. If he wanted your head on a silver platter and hand delivered by your mother; it was so." Kixur and Narelle narrowed their eyes,

"If he wanted Naruto..?"

"He'd have him hand-delivered." The twins finished each other's sentences; they worked well together and knew it. Other then Naruto, these two were the best M.A. had trained; they knew that as well…but they were different. They didn't let their status get to them; they cared about carrying out the mission, and like Naruto they weren't perfectly comfortably with killing someone even with a very good cause. The three of them _needed_ each other.

**A maniacal grin slithered onto his face as the target backed into a corner; when the wonderful look of pure terror entered his gaze Phantom couldn't help but lick his lips. The man was shaking like a true political coward and Phantom sneered,**

** "So once more I was right; your all talk and no fight…also no fun." The man's eyes became dilated with the fear that generally everything feels…when it's about to die. "Sure I got to toy with you for a while and I think the second best part was when your guards tried to buy you some time." He chuckled darkly and allowed his full killer intent and dark aura to flow around the two of them. The man seemed to choke on his screams as the kunai buried itself into his heart. As the body slumped to the ground Phantom felt the same thing he felt before; a strange feeling that he couldn't place an accurate name to…but the voice in the back of his head was screaming. "**_**What have I done? **__What do you mean 'what have__** I**__ done?'?" You're the one in MY head! __**Yeah, well this is MY body and I can't stand that I'VE just killed an innocent man. **__Ha! This body is not yours and that man wasn't innocent at all. __**Ok, if he wasn't innocent; then name one thing that he had done wrong. **__… __**Well? **__…just shut up._'** Phantom didn't want to continue; he couldn't. The voice was right. The man lying dead at his feet DIDN'T do anything wrong. '**_Why DID I kill him? What did he do that my Liege needed ME to come here and do this?_**' His head started to throb and the answer came through when the voice answered him, '**_**You did it because that psychopath told you to. The man did nothing wrong and your deranged "leader" is just using you as a pawn.**_**' Phantom waited for more but the throbbing in his head was becoming unbearable, '**_**Don't you see! We are the same person! YOU were a PART of ME! **__Th-that cannot be true! __**But it is.**_**' Phantom couldn't think clearly; the voice was in his aching head and it was blinding him with so many…memories? …of people he couldn't ever recall meeting. They looked familiar and they sounded the same as he…remembered. '**_NO STOP THIS!_**' the voice grew weaker; almost whispering. '**_**Try and remember…remember…**_**' It died out completely but the headache stayed along with the pictures and voices of the strange people.**

When Narelle and Kixur appeared before Master they were in their full battle gear. Kixur was wearing a dark green shirt with deep brown pants. All along his arms and legs were pouches filled to the max with his own specialized poisoned weapons. His boots were a shade darker then his pants and also contained pouched; along with hidden slots on the inside and bottom. He completed the look with his chakra gloves that channeled his elements and heightened the strength of any of his jutsus. Narelle had similar gloves but she cut the fingers off of hers so she could be in touch with her favorite element; earth. She wore a tight shirt with several hidden points that hid bombs of all sorts and a skirt with chain mesh underneath. Her boots came to her knees and were riddled with all sorts of weapons that she could trigger; her favorite being when she channeled her chakra to them she could cut off others chakra to whatever she touched. They were ready to rescue their friend.

"Now. Asoka is insane, yes, but NOT in any way foolish. He rarely gets cocky or bigheaded but he is VERY ambitious; if he sees something that he thinks will take him to his next goal then everything in his wake is decimated. He specially trains his doctors in the art of interrogation and psychology. They know how to break a person and shape them into something completely different; to do so they must know persons weaknesses. Be very careful to hide ALL your emotions at times when you are in genjutsu."

** "I'm worried about you Phantom. You are pale; are you feeling well?" his gravelly voice made the blonde cringe internally.**

** "I'm fine my liege. Just very tired from all the running; please forgive my tired state." '**_Total lie…sort of_**' the old man turned towards him slowly and carefully studied the kneeling teen,**

** "Yes, yes. I understand; return to your room to rest for three hours before coming to see me." He turned back; signaling that Phantom was supposed to leave. Once in his room he lay down and slipped into a restless sleep.**

**DREAM**

A blonde teen seemed to sit in the air directly across from Phantom; and for the longest time they just stared. The blue eyes seemed pained and pierced deeply into Phantom; as if he were bearing his soul on his forehead. Other then the fact that his eyes looked like they had more life then his they were exactly the same.

**Who are you?**

_**I'm you.**_

**Who am I really?**

_**You're me.**_

…**I don't understand. How is that possible? What's your name? How do you know me?**

_**My name is Naruto Uzamaki; I served P.A.C.T until I was captured and brought here. I know you because you were a persona I used to hide my identity on a mission; when they brought me here that deranged man injected me with something and now…you're…persona is what I've become.**_

**That's impossible. I've been here since I was born; serving under my liege Asoka ever since I was taught how to fight.**

_**Are you sure? **_There was something about the way that he asked that question that actually made Phantom doubt himself. In that moment Naruto raised his right hand and suddenly they were standing in the village called Konoha. They were in a class room full of young children.

**What is this? **There was a blonde child up front that was trying to make clones when he failed he glared at the laughing students. Phantom gasped. It was him when he was younger.

**What are you showing me?**

_**This is your past. Your TRUE past; the one where you weren't thought of yet and were still in my head as JUST a persona.**_

**You're lying!**

_**Ask yourself, does your leader care about you at all?**_

…

_**Uh-huh. Don't you dream of a girl and boy every night?**_

**..!**

_**The boy has white hair and green eyes while the girl has long brown hair and dark purple eyes.**_

**How do you know this?**

_**Because you're a part of me. Those two were my close friends.**_

…

_**When you dream of them you feel two emotions; one's that YOU cannot describe.**_

**And I suppose that you do?**

_**Yeah, I do. You miss them and it hurts worse then getting tortured…and…**_ the world was fading as his body was telling him that his three hours were almost up.

**Please! What is the other? **Naruto smiled a knowing smile but the pain stayed in his eyes.

_**Love…**_the world vanished into nothingness and Phantom opened his eyes. Yes he felt the two emotions and knew that Naruto was right. He felt the pain and the…love. Also nudging at the back of his mind he felt that Naruto was right about him just being a persona.

**Author's Note****- So…not my longest chapter ever but I felt that I should leave it there. I hope that you guys don't give up on me; after when Kakashi was killed I cried and that it sucked but BIPPITY-BOBBITY-BOO! I loved it all the same. (Even more when they brought him back to life again…I still want to see his face! XD) so stick with me and please review your thoughts of my story. Thanks! Kyuubecky XD**


	13. Live Free or Let Me Die part1

**Author's Note****-Hey wazzup? Alright here we go; new chapter, new twist. Was listening to Skillet's song and that is what the whole thing is really based off of…along with the title. Hope you all enjoy chapter thirteen!**

Chapter 13- Live Free or Let Me Die (part1)

The night was cold as their breathe came out in white clouds of steam. Too cold to be natural, but they kept running, they kept pushing forward; their goal was near and weather genjutsu wasn't going to stop them. They cloaked their chakra signatures and leapt through the rough pine branches. They neared another open space on the mountain and stopped at the tree line. Kixur looked to Narelle and she nodded as she put her two fingers to her shoulder and slid them down her arm. He nodded and repeated the sign back to her as they stepped out of the cover of darkness. They pulled their hoods over their eyes as they climbed higher through the snow and biting wind that was blowing harder then when they were in the trees. Kixur suddenly stopped dead and he raised his hand telling her to stop behind him. Narelle did as she was told; this was Kixur's major strength: he could feel any living thing in a ten mile radius. That's why he was generally a recon missioner and easily earned the title, "Radar". She was used to his behavior as he stepped forward then back and to each side. He continued the pattern for about five minutes before he gave the signal that they should move ahead to the side then forward. She didn't question him and she never would; no matter what the test was.

**He didn't dare to move as his leader stood above his kneeling figure. With every line that the old man said the voice in the back of his head translated his own way. It was actually pretty entertaining to listen to even if he couldn't openly smile and agree to some things.**

** "Your new mission is for the benefit of the whole system…"**

_**'Your latest grocery list is for my personal benefit…**_**'**

** "The main target is a young man that owes us a great amount of money…"**

_**'The next innocent young man you will kill doesn't REALLY owe us a thing but I want him out of the way so you can steal the money for me…**_**'**

** "I don't want anyone to recognize the body when you're done and I want you back in two days. Are we clear?"**

** '**_**I don't want anybody to realize that this man is one that has had association with me so maim him until he's just a bloody mass. I want you back in two days so that I can send you on my next personal errand. Are we clear?**_**'**

** "Yes my liege. Crystal clear." The old man nodded and the student disappeared.**

** '**_**Are you really going to do this?**_

___Yeah, I have to._

_**No. You don't; he sends you on these missions to try and scare you to stay in submission.**_

___HA! I don't fear him at all; he's a weak old bag that spews garbage out about his so-called abilities._

_**Yet you follow him like a well-trained mutt. That's sad.**_

___Really? From what I've seen your old master was the same; suicide missions and lying about his abilities too._

_**I had a choice to what mission I wanted to do and most of them were easier then what they were rated, and OUR master's abilities are not a lie. He is the strongest man at the whole academy.**_

_ AS IF! My lie-_

_**Your leader holds what weak position he has with money and hypnotic induced fear and pain; he is gasping with all his might to stay afloat in this world…but there's only one last thing to fight. And that's you. M.A. holds his position with respect and trust; he has a much stronger grip on how one should run an academy.**_**' His mind was silent after that, but he could feel Naruto stewing in the back. He sighed as he pulled his hood forward and stepped into the cold snowy wind. He paused just for second to slip the warm mask on his lower face so that the only thing showing was his eyes.**

** '**_Is it too much to ask that he warm the place up a bit! Sheesh…_**' He scanned the surrounding forest; the dark shadows that hid in them starkly contrasted the light patches of moon that shone through the branches. He picked up his steady casual run; he wasn't in any hurry. He leapt up to the thick branches and found that the nasty wind couldn't cut through them. As he got farther away what Naruto had said began to sink in. His master was a shriveled old man and was obviously slipping away from the world. He had betrayed Phantom more then once calling it "tests" but he knew that Phantom was much stronger then him and he had earned his place in the limelight because of the Phantom of Death. **

** '**_…Hey…Naruto?_**'**

** '**_**What?'**_

_** '**__What you said earlier…__**'**_

_**'What about it?'**_

_** '**__Did you mean it?__**'**_

_**'Why would I waste my breathe saying something I didn't mean?'**_

_** '**__…Right…__**'**_

_**'…'**_

_** '**__You know…you're right.__**'**_

_**I know that I'm right'**_

_** '**__Then why..?__**'**_

_**'Took you long enough to realize though.'**_

_** '**__So…well I've…I've been thinking…that I shouldn't serve him anymore.__**'**_

_**'…'**_

_** '**__Naruto?__**'**_

_**'You do understand that means he will try everything to kill you right?'**_

_** '**__Yeah, but I also realized that if you were right about that then you must have been right about other things.__**'**_

_**'Liiiiike?'**_

_** '**__Weeelll…everything I guess.__**'**_

_**'And the point in saying this is because..?'**_

_** '**__I want you to have your body back, and I'm going to go straight to the one you call M.A. to do it.__**'**_

_**'…Your serious about this aren't you? Well…uh, thanks.'**_

_** '**__So one last thing before we go to him__**'**__._

_**'Where the heck does he live?**_**' Naruto's contagious laugh rang in his head.**

"Do you feel that sis?" They both stood on one branch facing the light from, what looked like a ski lodge, the main entrance to the base.

"Yeah, lots of chakra comin' this way."

"Not moving very fast. Probably feels safe being so close to home." A dark figure came into view; walking across the branches that grew close together. "Want to try and catch him off guard." Narelle nodded,

'Yeah, let's squeeze some answers out of this sucker." Kixur slipped stealthily to the tree across from hers and they both crept into the shadows. The figure drew nearer and the twins tensed to strike; right when his right foot touched a branch between the two trees they lashed out. Kixur had his legs and Narelle his arms as the forcefully jump from the trees. Gaining considerable distance from the house the slammed the hidden figure into the ground. As Kixur was pinning him to the ground with some of his many kunai he began to mumble.

"Guess we used to much strength bro."

"You think so? I'd say that it was a good amount for this one." The man's eyes shot open and the twins gasped. They were a brilliant cerulean blue like Naruto's; the only difference was that there was a ring of silver outlining his pupils. Said eyes grew wider as he gasped,

"It's you." The twins looked at each other; both wondering why he wasn't trying to get away.

'_**KIXUR! NARELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**_'

'_SHUT UP! They can't hear you!_' A sharp pain drew him back to the outside world where he realized that Narelle had slapped him. She was crying and it took him forever to realize that they had taken off his mask and hood.

"We thought he was torturing you for information." Kixur quietly whispered.

"Well-uh, he did." Narelle jerked back from him and Kixur slid a kunai to his throat.

"..Him?" Naruto/Phantom sneered,

"I said he tortured me FOR information. I didn't say he GOT information." The tension eased into an awkward silence until Narelle leaned in and started to release the bindings.

"C'mon. Let's get you home where you belong."

"Right; about that." The others froze, "Where exactly is that again?" Kixur's mouth opened slightly as he reached over and stopped his sister's hand.

"Where's Naruto?"

"What are you talking about Kixur? This IS Naruto!"

"No Narelle." His eyes grew cold, "Where is Naruto?" Naruto/Phantom gulped audibly when Narelle turned towards him; eyes that made Kixur's look tropical. This is **her** forte. Interrogation. She reared back and slammed her fist into his abdomen. Spit and blood flew from his mouth as the gasp of pain lodged itself in his throat.

"What have you done to my Naruto?" she said ominously while raising her fist.

"I-I don't really know what he did?" the girl stopped and studied his cringing figure.

"What do you mean? How could you not notice a blonde that looks like you?"

"Well sometimes I hear him in my head." Now they just stared at him.

"Narelle…"

"Yeah?"

"I think all we caught is a loony."

"Tell me about it." Phantom/ Naruto groaned.

'_NO! They don't believe us!_'

'_**How can we prove that you're here?**_'

'_Uh, uh, tell them that you mean ME._'

"I mean that I hear Naruto in my head." They looked at him again; expressions unchanged. Phantom followed what Naruto was saying.

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki. You two are twins and the last of your clan. Your Kixur and a best friend to Naruto, and you Narelle; the love of Naruto's life!"

'_HEY! HEY! HEY! TOO MUCH INFO THERE BUDDY!_' Now their expressions changed,

"How do you know all this?"

"Like I said; I hear Naruto talking to me in my head. He said that I, Phantom of Death, was just a persona that he used and that the old man I used to serve gave him some weird injection that made me him and pushed him to the recesses of my mind." Narelle turned towards her brother,

"What do you think?"

"Well…it seems that he is being honest, but we can't know for sure."

"YES YOU CAN! MAN-O-MAN! NARUTO IS SCREAMING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"What's he saying?" the teens eyes grew dull for a second but returned to normal,

"He says that you guys have no idea how much he's missed you and hated working for someone other then…M.A.? He wants to back to working at .T right away…"

"That's all?"

"From him."

"What do you think…Phantom?"

"I want to give him back his body."

"Alright then." Kixur said as he quickly pulled out the kunai and stood. "Let's see what we can do."

**Author's Note****: I've been feeling pretty down lately. Been reading someone's story and it's like it was written absolutely perfectly and EVERYONE loves it. Oh well, I'll keep on writing just 'cuz I can. Read and Review please. Kyuubecky XD**


	14. Live Free or Let Me Die part2

**Author's Note****- I HAVE RETURNED! Not feeling down any more just a few announcements. First goes to the review from EAC (); yah ****you!**** Well EX-CUUUUSE ME sooooo sorry that my story didn't captivate you in wonder and awe until your drool made a new waterfall at its awesome plot. This is my FIRST fic stop being all high and mighty about its imperfections. If you don't like it then don't READ it. GOSH! (Common sense 101) now that my pissy brat tangent is over this new chap is for highlord24. Thanks to your ****KIND**** words (I'm still feeling bratty) this chap is to your dedication. You got me out of my slump and back into my "mojo". P.S.-you mentioned that anyone who didn't like my story should be beaten with a rabid squirrel with a marshmallow…do you know where I can find one of those? LOL XD**

Chapter 14- Live Free or Let Me Die part2

Everything was a blur as they sped through the darkening forest. The twins didn't realize how much land they had covered that was blanketed with snow when they were making their way towards the base, but now that their major objective was complete and their worry all but erased the realization of this hit them. The night didn't look like it could get any darker but Naruto/Phantom lead them away with amazing ease.

'_He's been gone for almost a year and this is where they had him. Look at this guy; he's memorized every stick and branch and limb of this path._' Kixur was deep in thought; distracting himself from the biting winds that every so often broke through the foliage defense. Narelle was another story, though bundled warmly the wind only added to the chills she was suffering from. Her worry and fear had only but increased from what seemed to be their downfall after they found Naruto.

'_What if we can't bring him back? What if some of his memories are lost forever? What if he doesn't want to come back after we try to release him?_' These questions tormented her as she mechanically moved her legs in a steady rhythm. She tried to shake the demented thoughts but they clung to her mind as if they had claws that had buried themselves into her brain. Another bust of wind and she shuddered more violently then before; her foot caught the dead branch and she felt herself falling.

**M.A. paced the room; never stopping or breaking his stride. His wife had come to try to get him to eat something but to no avail. She saw it in his eyes and knew that he was feeling the same thing that she was.**

FLASHBACK

"Now come at me my boy. Put as much force as you can into your kick." The young blue haired boy raced forward and swung his leg out. As soon as it connected the clone disappeared and the boy thrust his small fist into the air.

"I did it Daddy!" he ran to the tall man as he strode away from the tree he was leaning against. A young woman smiled as she watched the father swing the little child in his arms before lifting him to his shoulders. "Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me? I'll be great one day just like Daddy! I won't give up on this dream. I promise!"

**A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of their son. But like most of their happy early life he left them too suddenly.**

The young boy was lying in the hospital bed; all the luster gone from his eyes; all the color gone from his innocent face. The parents sat next to his bed; their warm tears leaving frozen trails on their cheeks. They had long since given up on trying to wipe them away.

"Mommy…Daddy...?" his voice was barely audible now. The father clutched his hand tightly. His miniature frozen one in his warm big one,

"Peeta! My son…my only son." More tears came to his eyes as the young boy now reached across with his free hand and wiped them away. His cold hand freezing the trails prematurely; soon his own lifeless eyes filled with tears that slowly slipped down his gray cheeks. "Does it hurt? Do you want more medicine?"

"No Daddy…no. the only thing that hurts is watching you cry." He paused as more tears slipped down the family's cheeks. "Please don't cry. Mommy; Daddy it hurts to watch you cry." The mother gripped his other hand firmly in her own.

"My baby boy…it hurts us to lose you."

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I wish I could." The mother lost it; her sobbing was unbridled and the frail boy turned towards his father. "I feel like going to sleep."

"My son…oh my son, my son."

"Daddy; I think I'm done now." His fathers head snapped up as the mother came to her senses and embraced the boy.

"Are you afraid Peeta?" his father's voice full of sadness. Peeta paused as he put some real thought into his final answer. His eyelids were drooping and his skin was getting even more frigid, He smiled his classic smile, from ear to ear and eyes shut tightly, as he breathed his last answer.

"I could never…be scared about…going home." His head slid silently to the side and the trio once more became a duo.

END FLASHBACK

**M.A. sat with his wife as she wept the tears that she had been holding back since that day. He knew that they shared the same train of thoughts just then and were reminded of how much Naruto was like their long dead son, Peeta.**

** '**_**Maybe that's what drew me to him in the first place. No questions asked; I just saw him and took him. Simple as that.**_**' He sat with his wife in his arms for another two hours before the sobbing slowly dissipated into sniffling and then disappeared altogether. She began to step up from the security of his arms and nodded to him; letting him know that she would be alright. She slowly walked back to the direction of their room as if her feet had been weighted down with the many bricks of life.**

Her arm hurt as her head pounded along with the rhythm of her pulse. Their voices called out to her as she fought herself for consciousness.

"Narelle?" his voice called to her as softly as a doves calming call. She fought harder until light began to pierce through the darkness that held her; the blurred images of two boys leaning over her slowly became clear. "I'm so glad that you're awake. You scared Kixur and me so much when you slipped." She sat up slowly winced as her arm screamed in protest.

"What happened?"

"You hit an ice layer on one of the branches and almost fell about twenty feet to the ground." She looked from the two of them,

"Almost?" her brother motioned to the blonde teen watching her carefully,

"He snagged your arm just after you started to fall. Your shoulder was dislocated and your wrist is bruised pretty badly but it would've been a ton worse had you hit the ground." She felt a pang of doubt; hitting the ground seemed a lot better then this; at least then she would've been out cold longer and wouldn't have felt the pain too prominently. She rubbed her shoulder, absently acknowledging that her brother had put it back into its place. When she snapped back to attention she was frozen by the pools of cerulean emotion that were studying her carefully.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she forgot everything else and leaned in closer until their lips met. She felt him hesitate for an eternity before, slowly, he began to kiss her back until he moaned and pulled away clutching his head.

"How 'bout you? You feeling alright?" he shook his head as Kixur watched in awe.

"My head is killing me…"

"You didn't notice it did you?" they turned to look at the white haired teen. "Your eyes Naruto. That weird silver ring…by the way what is that anyway?"

"It's the sign that Naruto is in the back of my head and I'm in control."

"Well when she kissed you it vanished, completely, gone, el zippo." He motioned with his hands to reflect his point.

"Then that means that kissing Narelle is one way to get Naruto back!" the blonde stood quickly before putting a hand to his head once more. "And now I have a killer headache." Narelle stood now and brushed herself of; she realized that she didn't feel cold at all and looked to see that Naruto had taken off his jacket and given it to her.

"Why did you give me this? You will freeze and get pneumonia stupid!" her hand started for the zipper but his own stopped it. She gasped, his hand were as warm as they would be if they were at he beach.

"I don't really need it." He zipped her back up; his warm hand brushing against her chest as the silver ring disappeared suddenly, "but I do need you." She blushed heavily but hid it by quickly leaping to the trees above them. Kixur stepped forward and crossed his arms,

"Oi Narelle! We're going the OTHER way!" Her blur flashed above them silently; now heading in said direction while her brother laughed in his own way that made Naruto feel at home again.

**Author's Note****-Sorry that the first note seemed all attitudinal and LONG, but I got through what I needed to say…Now, this chap is terribly short I know, I did it on purpose (cringes) DON'T THROW THAT AT ME PLEASE! Its just that the next one (which is at work in my head) has another major plot twist DON'T THROW THAT EITHER JUST BE PATIENT! Haha I sound like my math teacher when she said "fractions need to be your friends." (Sighs) tense moment. Read and Review**** S'il vous**** plait! (I'm learning French) Kyuubecky XD**


	15. Live Free or Let Me Die part3

**Author's Note****- Becky's back and she's better then ever; flying sky-high this year! Becky's… sorry that stupid commercial tune is stuck in my head (I'm going nuts) I noticed your confusion of my bold**/not bold** so when Naruto talks to Phantom I'll just change the font to ****ARIAL****. Anyway since I left you all waiting for my next chap…and I see you brought a variety of objects to throw at me…please don't, I decided to get through it and make it longer since I hope this will cover a bit more on Narelle and Naruto's relationship and how bad Asoka messed him up. **

Chapter15-Live Free or Let Me Die part3

They burst through the doors which clattered loudly against the walls; not even bothering to consider the sleeping M.A. waiting in the room. He jolted from his sleep and barely missed Kixur's side with the knife that he slept with when he wasn't in his room. Kixur easily side-stepped out of the way before calmly putting his hand on his master's shoulder,

"Oi Master! It's just Narelle and I." the tired man slowly focused his eyes on the trio before visibly brightening.

"Naruto! Welcome ba-…!" they knew that he wouldn't have missed it. He was the master for a reason; he didn't miss things that went on or looked out of place and Naruto's silver-banded eyes were extremely out of place. His steely gaze turned their focus from Naruto to his other two pupils who met it head on; unflinching. "What happened to Naruto?" Narelle clutched the blonde teen's arm and held on like he was going to be taken away. Kixur stepped up boldly,

"Its some sort of…brainwashing technique. It would've worked better if Naruto wasn't so headstrong, but, of course, he is and right now he has this sort of split personality."

'_Couldn't have said it better myself…_' Phantom smirked back at the confidence he had in his friends.

'_I doubt you could._'

'_Hey! Your ME remember?_'' that shut both of them up as the realization hit them. Their attention was reverted to the fact that M.A. was studying him carefully and for every few seconds that he said nothing Narelle would squeeze his arm. It took him forever to realize that they had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? My mind was else where." M.A. sighed and turned to his gaze to Narelle,

"Internal conversation." She nodded to his statement. "What I asked was who is the persona that is in control?" Naruto/Phantom made an "O" shape with his mouth,

"Phantom of Death."

"Alright that's a pretty obvious choice for Asoka." M.A. sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember anything about how he di-"

"I can't." His answer came so fast that M.A. was taken aback and remained silent; Kixur spoke for him,

"What do you mean by that? Naruto should remember exactly what happened right?"

"I mean what I said and Naruto does remember, but…whenever I try to get the memories I...just…cant." Narelle released his arm and looked at her brother and then back to Naruto/Phantom. "I'm sorry; I really wish I could help more then that but it doesn't work out well."

'_Hey man its ok. Knowing the three people in front of you they'll think of something._'

'_No it's not "okay" if I try to remember what you remember then-_'

'_I said DON'T worry about it okay? If they ask you to remember then just try and they'll take care of the rest._'

"He-ello? Wakey-wakey!" Phantom snapped his mind back to the hand that was being waved in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" the others just sighed and looked at each other; they would have to get used to these conversations.

"Will you try to remember for us?"

"I don't know…it's not exactly the best feeling when I try to remember what happened."

"You should at least try for us." He nodded as the room fell silent and no one moved to fill the void this time.

** "Gaara will you talk to me?" Temari followed her little brother through the hallways of their large estate. "You just stopped talking to anyone for two weeks now!" she stepped in front of the red head; stopping him dead. Temari studied his expression closely nothing on the outside had changed that much…accept his eyes. They looked like he was deep in thought…all the time.**

** "Not now Temari," he gently moved her aside, "I need some time to think." He looked away from his sister and kept walking before turning onto a connecting hallway. Kankuro was just walking the opposite direction of said hallway and stopped next to his sister.**

** "At least he finally said something…even though it was just to brush you off." His sister's fist came down hard on his head,**

** "IDIOT! He hasn't spoken to anyone unless he absolutely had to in forever. It started about a month ago with no warning and no known cause. Then when he seems to get his mind away from whatever it was, ninja in Konoha sends message that they've seen Naruto and then they mention some strange assassin helping them out…." She continued on but Kankuro already heard this lecture; the fact that there was a strange assassin that was helping Konoha stuck out to him.**

** "Look Temari, Gaara has always been a quiet guy and the people here don't notice any difference. The only reason we notice a difference because we're family and he opens up to us just a bit more." He started to continue on his way," He'll tell us if he wants to and at his own time. Alright?" he didn't even bother to see her reaction before opening a door and walking though; not making a sound.**

"Sasuke?" Sakura was resting her head on his chest while she listened to his steady heart follow his breathing. They were sitting on the couch and were supposed to be watching a movie, but neither were interested.

"Hmm?" his hand rested on the back of her hand; stroking her hair while the other wrapped around her waist, and she put one hand around his neck and the other drawing small circles on his arm that was around her.

"When do you think Naruto will come home?" his hands slipped away from her form and tilted her chin back so that she had to gaze into the onyx eyes.

"He said that…no, no, no; he PROMISED that he would be back soon. We have to trust him Sakura…do you trust him?"

"Yes, but he-"

"Do you trust me?" she moved back; eyes swimming with confusion.

"Of course I trust you Sasuke-kun."

"Then trust me on trusting Naruto, okay?" the dark orbs that were his eyes smoldered and her aqua eyes returned the emotions. They stayed silent; comforting each other with it until it didn't satisfy and their lips took over.

**Phantom/Naruto held his hands to his head, groaning in pain he rubbed furiously; trying to rid himself of the terrible sensation. The last question they asked him had brought this on; he tried to remember what the answer was but now he couldn't even remember what the question was. Narelle was trying to help by using medical jutsu on his neck and the back of his head, but this pain was deeper. He took deep breaths and gulped harshly as he fought down the nausea; he slowly removed his hands from his temples and looked up to the people standing before him. M.A. was standing across from him with Kixur leaning against the wall trying to stay close to Narelle and to catch Phantom/Naruto in case he passed out again. The image got clearer and Narelle silken voice came softly to his ear,**

** "Are you alright now?" he nodded slowly and swallowed again. M.A. raised an eyebrow,**

** "You sure? 'Cuz you look like something a wolf-mutt crapped out."**

** "Ugh…I FEEL like crap."**

** "So, try to look back and tell exactly how Asoka captured you." He gulped down more air and slowly pried the mental lock that Kixur helped him visualize. Slowly the imaginary lock slipped away from the tight position and the headache returned as it throbbed with his heart rate. The memory was coming back slowly; he was beginning to see bits and pieces that were becoming clearer; he felt the hand on the back of his neck get colder until it was like ice. He felt the first pop and sheen of sweat broke out across his body; a fuzzy, unclear image flashed in front of his vision. Slowly, so painfully slow, the image began to clear up and it began to quake and ripple.**

** "Naruto! Naruto…STOP!" Kixur grabbed the blonde's shoulder and yelled into his ears.**

** "N-No wait…AAAAHH…."**

** "STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" M.A.'s voice seemed so close but so distant, but Naruto continued to press the memories into Phantom's waiting mind.**

** "I-I can see two-AAAHHH! GAAAH!" pain erupted through his whole body as the image strained to stay complete and clear. He felt hot and cold at the same time as he felt Kixur holding his shoulders. "Two people!" his groan began a piercing scream of agony as the image burned itself into place and he felt himself falling. The floor was not inviting as it knocked the wind and sense from his being, but it paled in comparison to the fire-like agony in his skull as it shot and coursed throughout his body. Voices were all around him but their words were incoherent as the image came on full blown. Phantom was impressed; it was an entire flashback.**

*FLASHBACK*

'_Crud, I was so distracted with trying to get myself in check that I didn't bother to even look where I was going or sense the chakra signatures._'

"Naruto?" Sasuke took a step forward and Naruto took two back shocking them both. "Naruto? It's just us; we won't take you against your will."

"Yes you would." he said matter-of-factly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah your right, we would." Sakura said jokingly mimicking his smile. "It's alright Naruto we won't take you with us, but could you at least spare some time to talk?" Naruto's eyes widened as he thought it over before he smile, gently this time,

"Sure guys."

TIME LAPSE

"So your one test away from becoming an assassin's apprentice, but you're not sure that you want it."

"No, I want it. Heck I want it a LOT. But I'm not sure about the last test." The others made an "O" shape with their mouths and the next few minutes were silent.

"Sooo, you say there are both boys and girls at the center." Naruto raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Have any of them caught your eye?" Naruto smiled,

"Maybe…"

"A-HAA! Thought so; I expected you to have someone and I'm sure that one look at you and she wont be able to say no." Naruto blushed as he looked down and nudged the dirt with his toe. "Aw c'mon! That's not fair; you can't just say that and then not answer anything else." Sakura was freaking and Sasuke smiled at her rage before turning to the blonde,

"So," both looked at him, "do you like her…a lot? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Naruto was blushing heavily now and even in the fading moonlight they could finally see it.

"Aw Naruto!" Sakura used a sing-song voice, "Your blushing!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"Deny it all you want, but we can see it!" Sasuke was laughing as he said it, but tried to hold it back; Sakura however didn't attempt to hide it at all.

"Her name is Narelle and I do like her a lot…a LOT." Sasuke and Sakura stopped as they Naruto's face change from regular-old-Naruto to something that had never seen before. "She is the most beautiful person I have ever met; she has long brown hair that sways when she walks and deep purple eyes that sparkle when she smiles. Her smile and laugh are both amazing to see and hear, not to mention contagious, and when she smiles at me I forget everything else but her and how I want to keep her safe." Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was shocked and Sakura was smiling sweetly.

"Sounds like the biggest crush you've ever had." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"We're dating." The raven haired boy stopped, "She's been my girlfriend for a while now." Sakura's smile got even bigger,

"Then this is way more then just a crush stupid." Naruto looked at her quizzically,

"Then what is it?"

"How do you feel when you kiss?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and they noticed that his headband was missing.

"I feel…like…there's no other place I should be, and there's no one else I should be with." Both of his friends were looking at him and Sasuke spoke up,

"This is serious."

"Naruto this isn't just 'I like you' this is more like… 'I LOVE you.'" Naruto looked down and started blushing again. "Naruto?"

"I think you guys are right." They both gaped at him, "I think I'm in love with Narelle." His friends just stared at him and he took a deep breathe as the realization of this hit him. He never felt this before except on few missions with Narelle; they were up late and Narelle managed him into a heated make out session.

'_**Hehe…good times, good times.**_**' ****Naruto paused within his mind and groaned. Phantom felt the wave of nausea and pain hit him. The image wavered along with the pain increasing, but he strained to keep it in focus.**

"Naaaaruuuuutoo?" You in there?" he was brought back a sharp rapping sensation on his skull.

"Huh?" the rapping continued, "Ok Sasuke." He didn't stop but the Uchiha gave him the rare smile that he has only seen a handful of times before; it meant a lot to get that smile. He brushed the hand away and Sasuke gave him a laugh as he sidestepped Naruto's jab. "Sakura's rubbing off on you Dobe. You smile and laugh now;" Sasuke's classic scowl returned to his face, but there was a smile waiting behind it. "Hehe, you almost seem human." Sakura joined in as Sasuke's fist popped and shook where he held it. Sakura playfully punched her boyfriend's arm,

"Aw, Sasuke-kun he's just messing around with you. Your waaaayyy more then human for me." She purred seductively as Sasuke pulled her body flush against his own; their passion was stopped by Naruto shushing them. Aqua and onyx eyes burned their warnings towards the blonde but they were stopped by his expression. Alert and on edge. The old Naruto they knew was gone; the assassin that he had become slid into place. He mouthed, 'Someone is here. Don't move.' to his friends whom he considered his brother and sister.

"My master wants the blonde, but I'll kill the Uchiha and probably have some fun with the girl before taking her out first. The two watched in awe as their friends shimmering eyes became something dark and cold. When he spoke his voice was colder then his eyes and the killer intent flooding the entire vicinity.

"I predator is stalking my friends…I'll think I'll hunt it down." The blonde began to fade into the inky shadows of the surrounding the trio. A few seconds went by and suddenly Sasuke ducked under an assassin that was thrown across the clearing. In the bright moonlight they could see the man's terrified expression as he flew through the air. They heard a crash and the man's angered growl; Naruto laughed at this.

"You call that a growl? Weak, insignificant man." Sasuke shuddered and looked at Sakura who nodded; this chakra…Naruto was NOT happy and he was going to make good use of something else that was also usually unhappy. They heard the man get up,

"On second thought, maybe I'll just hold you down and kill them while you watch!" he began laughing as he stepped into the light, but he would never finish that laugh. His eyes burning blood-red with hatred/intent to kill as Naruto's lithe form flashed by and a double-edged sword quickly decapitated the hysterical man. The couple stood; frozen in place as their friend slowly turned away from where the dead man's blood had sprayed him. The man's partners had tried their hardest to remain hidden but seeing their leader fall down then realizing who the killer was; it drove some to adrenaline induced rage and others to whimpering cowards.

"Let's kill!"

"Tear him down! .Limb."

"Are you KIDDING?"

"That's P.A.C.T.'s demon assassin!"

"The best one in the whole group; I've heard he's better then the leader himself." Sakura gasped when she saw Naruto pull out another blade that was hidden on his back.

"You aren't assassins" he twirled the two blades with obvious skill and when he stopped they were one. The double-edged sword was in front and the back blade was serrated with vicious looking teeth; both were slightly curved at the end; giving Naruto something to use when he wanted to grab. "Allow me to show you the power…of a true assassin." His form seemed appear like static as he demonstrated an improved form of his father's jutsu. Screams of death and pain filled the dark, silent air; their echoes reached no ones ears but those they had arrived with and those they were sent to take out. Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's chest as she saw the first few arms and other limbs cross the moonlight path. The last man tried to run but quickly realized it; there was no escape. The red eyes met his as Naruto walked into the clearing, he was in no hurry.

"My master doesn't want to kill you…he-he sent for you; he wants y-y-you to join him." Naruto's eyes narrowed,

"You threatened to kill my friends…and that's worse." The blonde's eyes went back to normal as he got into a low stance. The blades split into the two parts without a sound; one went back behind Naruto and he turned it so the blade ran against his arm. The other he held in a position that ran across his face; he rocked back onto his right heel and the blades became covered with wind chakra. "Dark Blade's Art..." his voice was low in a barely audible whisper. "Moon-Dance of the Black Knight!" he shot forward and a sickening scream filled the air as the man's right arm came off. Naruto reappeared in front of his friends; blades ready to go again. "Tell me who your master is!"

"I wouldn't tell you scum! Look what you did to me!" Naruto rocked back again and disappeared. The man's left arm joined the right one and he appeared again with his friends.

"You should really be more concerned about what I'm GOING to do to you. You should be glad; normally all your limbs would be gone in about fifteen seconds." He released his stance and waved away the thought, "Ready to talk?"

The man just glared for a minute before spitting in their direction,

"I'd rather die."

"Suit yourself; I'll finish you here and the next group that comes after me will give me answers." '_Don't want to kill any more people right now wasn't the fat man enough?_' The stance returned and he disappeared as did the man's right and left leg. With one final motion he reappeared, on one knee, in front of his friends. Sasuke tapped his shoulder,

"You missed." The blonde stood and smirked as the wind chakra cleaned the blood from the blades,

"Silly Sasuke," he began to walk towards the nearby river, "I NEVER miss." A solid thump from behind told the couple all they needed to know to believe him.

'_Naruto…you've come so far…but at what cost?_' Naruto caught the wary glances and stopped on the sandy banks. He sighed before flopping down with his hands over his face and groaned. His friends jogged over, thinking that he was hurt,

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright?" they each got on a side while he shook his head. "Where does it hurt?" he stopped and looked at them,

"Killing is something ninja and assassins do all the time…why does it bother me like this?" he put his head back into his hands. Sasuke and Sakura nodded to each other and the raven haired spoke,

"Naruto…" he began gently pulled his friends hands away, "Think of it like this. If you didn't do this mission then someone who was not as good as you could've died trying." Naruto eyes met the sharingan users, "What if Narelle went on this mission?" the cerulean eyes grew wide,

"That's what Kixur always uses on me!" this took the couple aback,

"…Kixur?"

"Ooooh, right, he's Narelle's older twin brother. Real good guy…a lot like Kiba." The couple nodded but remained silent as Naruto began to clean his hands before pulling off his jacket. A low whistle,

"Been working out Dobe?" Naruto turned with a sheepish smile,

"Just a bit." He turned back and the silence returned before Sakura had to ask.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"That move you used; the one that made you…teleport. It was like the fourth Hokage's. Where'd you learn that?" he turned back with his classic grins.

"Well you see, M.A.," they looked at him, "my master. He knew my father and my father's jutsu is an older version of what I did back there." Their mouths hit the floor,

"Y-y-your father w-wa-as the fourth H-h-hok-a-a-ge?" he nodded with the classic smile on his face.

**The pain became too much; even for him. The memory began to shatter as the agony assaulted his senses and completely destroyed the image. A scream ripped through his chest and he felt his back arch as he tried to writhe to pull himself away from the pain…to no avail. The darkness was welcome; but even there he couldn't escape the agony.**

**Author's Note****-... (Peeks out from behind the chair) don't throw that at me. Hope you all liked this SUPER LONG chapter. It's for all you reviewers out there (special treat 'cuz I felt like it. XD it'll be the same for my birthday or a holiday…or someone else's nice review (hint hint) Please read and review for my sake. THANKS XD**


	16. Live Free or Let Me Die the last part

**Author's Note****- IMGOINGTOFRANCE! I am soo psyched that I'm going to France…do I have any French fans? Here's the next chap in honor of me excitement and my wonderful reviewers you all know who you are (Love y'all). (At the end there's this magic button that I personally love to push! You should try it too! Hinthint) XD**

Chapter16- Live Free or Let Me Die (the last part)

He could feel the cold air rush through him as he inhaled slowly; the warm rush as the exhale hit his lips and slowly the world began to return to him. In and out; the memory was still clear in his mind. In and out; there was no pain now, just the dull ache where the agony had left. In and out; in and out; focus the mind and return to the group waiting to see your eyes. Slowly he listened to himself and peeled his eyes open a bit and instantly got a sigh of relief. He opened them more to see the figures white hair and sea-foam green eyes searching his own for discomfort. He opened his eyes fully and slowly turned his head from side to side.

"This room," his gaze caught the purple eyes at the other end of the room, "it's his room. Isn't it?" the twins nodded slowly as they continued their silence. It was agonizing. Phantom slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, "what happened?" Kixur swallowed hard and Narelle looked off into…the wall. '_Something pretty bad for this reaction. _

_ Hey, look at that your awake. Have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?_

_I felt the same thing you did the whole time y'know._

_And you continued to push our luck. Shame upon your soul._

_We kinda…no, no, no YOU kinda need to have my memories so we can get this whole thing right-side-up again._

_…_

_What?_'

"Phantom are you alright?" his eyes snapped back to the room to see the deep pools of purple boring into his eyes and carefully studying his expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" her expression hardened and she walked out of the room. '_Narelle..?_' Phantom felt Naruto's pain as he stared at the once again closed door before turning towards Kixur. The white haired teen swallowed again before taking a breathe,

"Your heart stopped after you went down." He felt his eyes widen. "You were medically dead for seven minutes." His gaze lowered to his hands, lying limp in his lap. They were still like this before; they weren't supposed to have that gentle pulse going through them right now. He was supposed to be dead and he knew who planned it; his thirst for revenge wouldn't be stopped by mercy this time. He was going in for the kill.

**A large room full of scrolls was empty of people; all but one. Asoka moved through the room slowly as his eyes looked up and down the shelves and the walls. Those pictures on the walls were those of his that were alive; the shelves belonged to the unlucky. He walked up to what used to be his favorite picture and slashed a thick red line through it and slid it into one of the shelves.**

** "You have failed me, Phantom." He knew his latest best pawn was dead; his doctors told him so. Phantom's heart had stopped beating and his mind was lost forever. "Great," he muttered to himself, "now I have to find a new toy." The heavy metal door gave one final click as the large locks slid into their place.**

He was left alone in his room and that's what he wanted. He and Naruto had some unfinished business to attend to with a certain old man. He opened the closet and slid on his gear; Phantom was pleasantly surprised to the way his body recognized the feel of it.

'_Yeah, I love my gear too. _

_Feels good…REAL good._' They turned their eyes to the air vents;

'_Ready to be free?_

_Pretty sure that I'm supposed to ask you that._' They shared the smirk and quickly crawled through the vents to the surface.

**Asoka crouched low and raised his katana; HIS voice was all around him. In the rafters, in the corridors, under his feet…in his mind. It was inescapable as the blonde teen he thought dead zipped back in forth, waiting. Waiting for his chance, a break in the defense, to cut the old man down, but Asoka held on. Fighting his grasp on reality as Naruto tried different levels of genjutsu and continuously dodging the deadly senbon that silently travelled to his vitals. He was taken off guard once as Naruto flashed in front of him, blades drawn and eyes blood-red, he flashed away…but the kunai didn't. It grazed Asoka's left brow and warm liquid flooded his vision.**

** "You're supposed to be dead kid! How are you here?"**

** "You shouldn't listen to those psycho doctors you have here." He made a 'tsk tsk' noise, "They are so unreliable." Asoka turned but the voice was, again, untraceable. **

** "I should've known that you would be alive." Asoka slowly turned and continued to block senbon. "We should've increased the dosage while we had the chance then you would know my power." A dark laugh resounded throughout the darkness,**

** "Do you remember how you got to where you are now?" it felt like getting hit by a boulder as the blonde slammed him into a wall; a gloved hand tightened around his throat as a cruel smirk crossed Naruto's face, "Do you remember what it was like to breathe without gasping with all your might?" the hand tightened even more and Asoka's pale complexion became tinged with blue as he tried to kick Naruto away. "You tried to kill me! Do you know the cost of your betrayal?" Asoka felt the wind before hitting another wall; he reached for his katana and quickly leapt up to cut Naruto down. Their blades met and strained against each other as their wielders tried to gain ground. **

** "Naruto!" he looked through his peripheral to see the twins standing in the doorway with M.A. standing behind them. All of them were unmoving as their eyes flashed between the two swordsmen; Asoka took this small advantage to push Naruto away and slash across his face. The blonde stumbled back into Kixur's arms and went down on one knee; clutching his face. "Naruto are you alright?" the blonde didn't move but the blood continued to drip. "Speak to me man!" Naruto slowly rose to his feet and removed his now heavily bloody hand;**

** "Not like you to miss, Asoka." His voice was infested with venom as he revealed the oozing gash across from his right brow to his left lower jaw. He flicked his wrist and a kunai headed for Narelle's throat was deflected back into a wall. They watched as his demon's eyes glowered with irrepressible rage that caused tendrils of red chakra to swirl about him as his canines and claws grew long. Asoka took a step back as Naruto, in his demon cloak, flexed his hands and smirked when he felt the warm sensation as Kyuubi's power healed the gash on his face. **

** "H-how are..? Wh-what are you?" the older man kept backing up; shaking violently as Naruto slowly closed the distance between the two.**

** "Do you know the cost of your betrayal?" Asoka got in a defensive position, "There's nothing left to fight." His form flashed and flickered as more chakra surged into his body; the distance got shorter until he vanished altogether. The silence was agonizing as it continued for minutes. Nothing happened until a sickening pop echoed through the room; Asoka disappeared in a flume of smoke.**

** "A clone?" Master took a step forward and placed a hand on the twins' shoulders. "Then where is..?" a throaty growl became an enraged snarl as the red blur cut in front of the trio as a katana was cut clean through. The red blur froze in front of the three; preventing the old man from getting closer. **

** "You saw through me that time. Guess I'm not as sly as a fox, eh kid?" Naruto just bared his fangs in response before disappearing again.**

** "NO. ONE. WILL. TOUCH. THEM." Asoka's katana disappeared and then reappeared. Piercing his stomach as Naruto stood behind; twisting the blade. M.A., Kixur, and Narelle stood gaping as Asoka coughed up blood and fell to the floor; unmoving as a lake of blood surrounded him. **

** "Naruto?" Narelle took a few steps closer to the panting blonde. The cloak slowly dissipated as his eyes, claws, and fangs went back to normal; he looked up at them and they gasped. Naruto lowered his eyes and moaned before gripping his head**

'_**This feeling…like being torn in two…I've felt this before but not so severe…**_**' theirs thoughts were the same now; Kixur walked up to his friend and tipped his friend's head back up.**

** '**_**The silver rings are vanishing and reappearing…this cant be good.**_**' Naruto's eyes shot open and a scream shredded the air as he doubled over in anguish. Narelle and M.A. ran forward and Narelle dropped to her knees beside her lover as he cried again in obvious suffering. He pitched forward, relying on Kixur to hold him up, and began to scream as his body convulsed when the pain coursed through his body. He fell back this time and started to writhe on the floor; the silver ring faded from one eye; he choked until he coughed up blood. Their voices are muffled; like he was underwater and they were watching from the surface. The world was fading as the fire in his veins grew into lava; a splash on his cheek followed by numerous more forced him to focus. The image was blurred at first and there was a strange noise all around him; it took a while to realize he was still screaming. He stopped suddenly, earning a series of gasps and voices calling to him, and strained his eyes to focus on the fuzzy image above him as more splashes hit his face. The now cleared image shocked him; Narelle was weeping above him; tears staining his face and hers as they fell without end. His throat was tightening again and the pain was worse…but Narelle…she was more important. Slowly, agonizingly, he raised his hand until it came in contact with her face; she gasped and bore into his eyes. He rubbed the tears away with his thumb and made a sad attempt at shushing her; her sobbing continued harder now as she clutched at his hand, ready to stop anything that would dare try to take him away. She looked at him with the determination and passion that he remembered so clearly now; he feared nothing but losing her. Her mouth flickered but not a sound seemed to come out as the fire rose from his skull and flooded his being; the pain swelled like an ocean wave as it crashed into his chest and stomach. He clutched at his abdomen as his shoulders rose off the ground and red chakra enveloped him; Narelle, Kixur, and Master slowly backed away as their friend's body twitched and squirmed as the red chakra's glow got brighter and took form. A large man quickly took shape and raised the blonde into a headlock; his hands clawed at the red figure's hold as he listened vaguely to the trio.**

** "Naruto!" Narelle tried to move forward but was jerked back harshly by her brother. "Kixur! Let me go; Naruto will die!" but the boy shook his head in response.**

** "This is his fight Sis; he's got to make it on his own. Anything that we try to do will just get in the way." She glared at him before turning her attention back to the blonde. The second he heard her yell his name he broke away from Kyuubi's hold. Literally "broke away"; the arm hung limp at the demon's side as he watched his container with half interested eyes. He glanced over to the three onlookers, acknowledging each before pausing on the female. Instincts kicked in and he licked his lips, accompanying the action with a low growl. She took no steps back when he approached like the other human females he had…gotten to know over the years. His good arm was reaching for her face when a mass slammed into his shoulder; forcing him into the wall. He winced and opened his eyes; he would've laughed at the irony of the situation if he hadn't been the one in the chokehold. The hand around his neck tightened quickly; knowing there was no chance of escaping the fox submitted himself to Naruto.**

** "Nobody will touch them. Get it." The fox glared; hand tightened, "Got it?" this time the fox nodded. The hand got too tight and a sickening pop resounded through the room and the red man evaporated and Naruto slumped to the ground moaning. When the three got to him his hoarse voice barely made a sound as he slumped into M.A.'s arms, "Good. Live…free or let…me die." His eyes closed with a gasp and he fell into blessed darkness; where the pain of the world disappeared and a select few voices could reach him.**

**Author's Note****-O.O I-I…even I am in shock at this…not really. I know what I'm doing (or do I?) my friends think I'm insane and I hope you all do too. LOL tell me what you think 'cuz I'm thinking about doing some one-shots that could turn into an alternate side of the story off of this chap. XD Kyuubecky is OUT!**


	17. Stand By Me

**Author's Note****- Hey-ey-ey! Echoe-oe-oe! Just kidding; not much to say other then this is **_**mostly**_** from Narelle's position 'cuz Naruto will be out cold to make sense out of anything for a while. XDXD**

Chapter 17- Stand By Me

My Naruto's eyes were so dull and lifeless as he snapped the strange man's neck; he did it without hesitation. It was so unlike him…to kill so quickly without any thought…like…he knew that the man wouldn't really die. He slumped into Master's arms like a rag doll; his voice was so hoarse when he muttered,

"Good. Live…free or let…me die." His beautiful eyes closed as he went completely limp now. Master sighed as he lifted Naruto and nodded to us; at one sign he vanished in a simple swirl of smoke; Kixur followed in a flash of lightening and I vanished quickly in one of rose buds.

P.A.C.T.

Naruto's breathing had become dangerously shallow and raspy when we arrived home; appearing in the entry room there was a group of students standing idly as they recapped what had happened to the others around them. Many students gasped when we appeared with Naruto unconscious in the arms of their master; Naruto never really was this messed up from any mission except when he shoved somebody out of the way of something. The students all fell into utter silence as they made a pathway to the door; their gazes didn't flicker as the group made their way to the door. Naruto gave a cough a bit of blood that dribbled down his cheek, making me subconsciously step closer, and Master quickened his pace, heading directly to the emergency room. Kixur me sister back at the door and when I tried to kill him with her glare he shrugged,

"We're not allowed to enter when the light comes on unless Master allows us." He said while motioning to the sign overhead which was glowing brightly; signaling that the Doc was working. I felt ice chill me to my core as my eyes caught the red glow…I wasn't leaving.

TIME SKIP (FULL DAY)

"Narelle! You need to go to bed; this isn't healthy so get to it!" I had pulled up a chair and hadn't moved from it since they arrived; now I was getting grilled by my paranoid brother. Even though most of the words turned into "blah, blah, blah" in my mind at this point I would nod, acknowledging that I at least heard something. '_The light will turn off and let me enter…NOW...it will turn off…NOW!...NOW!...FREAKIN LIGHT! GO OUT!_' Kixur watched in fascination as his sister's tense legs would get ready to spring up and then slowly retract into their former position. Narelle heard him sigh and felt him move closer, '_Don't even think about trying to move me from this chair…_' he tried anyway but I gripped the frame firmly; clutching to the plastic for dear life. He sighed again and then tried to pick the whole chair up, I laughed as he bent down to see that my chakra was channeling down to the legs, holding them to the ground. His death glare was at half the usual force when he turned his head upward towards my amused gaze. He continued to stare…trying to break down my momentary insanity when I heard the subtle click. Poor bro, his meager attempt at grabbing me before I bolted through that door was made worse when he fell to the ground because of it. I was going to stay and help him up but someone else was tugging at my mind…someone weak that has been waiting for me for almost two days now. The door closed quietly, strange seeing as I almost broke it off its hinges, but his motionless body caught me off guard. I had been bracing myself for some really bad stuff but bracing yourself for it and seeing it are two different things. Master caught on to my hesitation and spoke quickly to fill the void.

"His wounds are mostly internal and all of them were life threatening…the strange shroud over his mind and that strange split personality is gone so he remembers everything now, but…" he trailed off. Master NEVER trails off no matter how bad it is; he will always tell it to you straight. I snapped myself out of my daze and quickly trotted over to Naruto's cot; he had a mask over his mouth helping him breathe and an I.V. in his arm pumping something into his arm.

"Why does he need this?" my voice sounded strange, disconnect, like it didn't belong to my body as I motioned to the cord.

"He is…in too much pain to stay conscious for more then two minutes…we have to keep a steady supply of morphine to help him cope."

"When did he wake up last? Did he say anything?" I watched his face intently; normally it would look peaceful when he was sleeping and judging by the look on it now he wasn't sleeping.

"He woke up in the middle of the last surgery and only repeated your name…he cares for you…" I feel myself nod; this is obvious, over the time we've known each other we knew that something was between us. He said he had a theory that he would like to try (he was right) but that he would let me try whatever I thought it was first. "Narelle…"

"I know." I'm whispering now and Master shook his head, my composer was slipping.

"More then you know." My composer was cracking in too many places to stop now.

"I-I care…" the first tear fell slowly, freezing my cheek, "…a-ab-bout h-hi-him too-oo." I was full blown weeping now; now control; none of that stupid "never show your emotions" mattered anymore. Naruto, MY Naruto, was in pain and there was nothing I could do about it. I wished then that there was some way that I could remove part of his suffering, as if it were a tangible thing, and give it to myself. Anything at all to lessen his burden and be there to help him; an arm around my shoulders startles me. Kixur had walked in amidst my sobbing and now wraps his other arm around me. He's used this position before…it takes a while but it hits me. It is a sacrificial stance that Naruto has used for us many times; the target of the attack is stuck and can't do anything to help but even then the user of this stance wraps their arms around the target and is taking the attack head on in order to protect the them. It makes me feel better but the knowledge that he is using this to tell me that he will shield me just makes even more tears come. I can't speak now as my brother's instincts kick in as he rocks me gently back and forth. Quietly humming lullabies in my ear as he strokes my back; it helps and hurts at the same time. It is what Naruto would do for me when something like this happened to Kixur; he wouldn't let her go and he wouldn't say anything. Just hold me close. I always tried to distract myself with the mental image that I was on the verge of shattering because a piece of me was missing and Naruto was the glue that held me together until the final piece was brought up and I was complete again…I felt like that now only this time the glue and the missing piece had switched roles. He managed to get me into a chair and let me lean against his shoulder as I sopped his shirt in tears.

NEAR MIDNIGHT (KIXUR'S POV)

I was so glad when sweet Narelle fell asleep few hours ago. She needed it; it was a good way for her to kill time before Naruto woke up and put her mind at ease. Speaking of said blonde; the pained look left his face and now he, as Narelle puts it, looked "truly asleep". I know what she means but I don't normally stop to notice because I don't worry about the guy unless he's in a life-threatening situation…like right now. I sigh deeply as I listen to his the heart monitor; it would go steady for about forty-three seconds and for the rest of the minute it would be erratic. I listened to the pattern for another thirty-three minutes before glancing at my sister. She seemed to be thinking even in her sleep; like she was ready to wake up at any time and make sure that Naruto was alright. I stopped his thoughts and just let their relationship run through my mind, they've been dating for a long time now but at times it seemed to run deeper then just "boyfriend-girlfriend". I'm not sure I felt worried that they might love each other in a way that I would miss my sister too much, but in the way that if something happened to one of them and the other didn't recover. I sat completely still as I ran different possible stories through my head and the more I thought about them the more anxious I became for Naruto to wake up. It didn't help that he beyond half dead when we got here and was just barely above half dead now; but if he would just wake up and let Narelle and me know that he's going to get over this, he moved his head to the side. A moan behind me snaps my attention back to Narelle; she was tossing in her sleep like she was having a bad dream that she couldn't escape. I walked briskly over to her and shook her shoulders causing her to moan again.

"Narelle wake up!" her eyes tightened and she slowly blinked them open as she focused on me. She sat up with a confused look in her eyes before her gaze became trained on the last figure in the room. He moved his head again and the monitor pulsed quickly with his struggle for consciousness; Narelle was at his side faster then my shunshin technique.

"Naruto can you here me?" she knelt down to his level as his battle continued; slowly his heart rate returned to normal and his eyes opened a crack. My sister managed a small gasp before she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Na-relle? Kix-ur?" his voice was strained as he barely managed our names. I nodded to him before stooping down like my sister,

"How you feelin' bro?" he gave a weak smile,

"I think I'll be ready to get up and go back out tomorrow. Maybe even now." A weak laugh and we knew he would be fine; if could still use his sarcasm then he was alright. Master and his impeccable (**I LOVE this word XD**) timing shone through once more as the door opened quietly and he stepped in. Naruto turned his head and the smile grew wider,

"Hey there M.A.! How yah doin'?" Master smiled back as he patted the blonde's head.

"I'M fine. You should be worried more about yourself; after all you're the one on the hospital cot in the emergency room."

POV CHANGE (NARUTO)

His bright eyes widened as he realized where he was.

"Why am I still in the E.R.? I thought we finished everything."

"Actually there was one surgery that we MUST have you awake for and now that you are we can begin." He pressed a button on the intercom and spoke quickly into it calling for the doctor. Naruto was becoming more alert with the passing time as he nodded in saying that he would go through an awakened surgery. Narelle gripped his arm in a vice like grip and started shaking her head,

"No." all of them turned towards her and Master raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"You heard me." This sudden boldness wasn't unlike her; when she was in a firm belief about something she was hard to persuade. "I. SAID. NO." she smiled and cocked her head to go with her attitudinal outburst. Master sighed and put a hand on her shoulders and stepped out of "master" mode and into "I'm a concerned father figure" mode as he did.

"This is the final surgery and without it Naruto won't make it." Her grip on his arm tightened further making the blonde wince; thankfully her brother caught on and slowly pried her hand off and patted it reassuringly. She turned to the wide-eyed blonde and a smiled peeled across his face.

"It's ok sweetie." His hoarse voice both helped and worsened the tension, "I've gotten through worse." She didn't move; unconvinced. "I'm sure that I can get through this and if your good maybe you can stay." She moved now to pierce Master with her gaze and he nodded slowly.

"Both of you actually HAVE to stay." All eyes were on him now; beckoning him to continue, "It's a…painful process and having people to distract you while going through the surgery will help." They nodded and the doctor walked in with a nurse pushing his supply cart and then stepping to the side. Naruto held on to Narelle's shaking hand and Kixur took his other one; they were together on this and would get through it. Naruto caste a glance to the Doc, who was sharpening some scalpels, the doctor stepped closer and with a supple motion he slipped the mask on. He helped Naruto out of his shirt and rubbed the area where he would cut; getting closer with the blade he tossed one last glance to the young, blonde man's eyes; receiving a subtle nod. Naruto winced as the blade nipped his skin and bit his lip as it was dragged across the target of the surgery. '_Am I…scared..?_' he squeezed the hands he held and looked up to M.A.; the hands squeezed back and held on tight while M.A. gave a reassuring smile. '_No. I couldn't fear anything with them at my side._'

**Author's Note****-…weeeeelll? What do you think? Sorry, but it might take me longer next time 'cuz I'm writing a branch off of the last chap for all of you…and me. XD So let me know what you think and I'll keep trying to crank 'em out faster. XD**


	18. Illusion Poison part 1

**Author's Note****- okay here we go in this chapter there's more romance between Naruto and Narelle/ Choji and Leanna (look back a few chaps they're there ;D), but Tiesha is a part of the Mmmm-rmmm mmmmmmhhst in the next chap!**

**Naruto****- the what in the next…chap?**

**Me****- the Mmmm-rmmm mmmmmmhhst! Tiesha quit covering my mouth!**

**Tiesha****-They have to read it LATER! (Giggles to Naruto and waves; me and Naruto sigh and shake our heads)**

**Me****- Just read on XDXD (the characters are talking to me…I AM INSANE)**

Chapter 18- Illusion Poison part 1 (oh no not parts again!)

Naruto cried out in anguish as the doctor tried again to remove more of the "illusion poison", as they decided to call it, which was injected to create Phantom. The two hands in his own tightened as their owner's voices reached his ears,

"Just a little longer bro."

"Hang on Naruto; listen to our voices okay?" he nodded slightly as he moaned at the pain as he panted trying to catch his breath again. He wished desperately that Doc would just do it all at once and get it over with but he knew it would be impossible with the range of the poison in his body. The doctor somehow always seemed to keep his voice so even and smoothed over,

"These next few will be worse then the first session. Try not to tense your body or we'll have to try again." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the four faces watching his own.

"Why can't I just use morphine?" his voice raspy from misuse. Doc sighed again, understanding laced with frustration, it was the fifth time he asked that question.

"Because Naruto, the "Illusion Poison" will have an acidic reaction when it comes in contact with the morphine. Thus the result is that we can't give you any morphine. I'm sorry." He put his hand on the blonde's forehead and quickly lowered his tools back to the gaping hole in his side. Kixur leaned over, blocking Naruto's view of everything else,

"Ready kid?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then no." Doc chuckled and another ripping-sucking sensation rippled through the blonde's senses and he strained his throat as he tried to arch his back; Kixur and M.A. held him down effectively as the young man's screams carried through the room. The trio held down his shoulders while he desperately tried to writhe away from their grips and his grip on their hands tightened; Narelle knew M.A. was right at this moment when she looked into his once calm eyes; they were light with a crazed glow as the pain of the poison leaving his body blinded him. Doc backed off the opening and the screams gurgled into tortured moans as he gasped for air and his hands slowly released theirs; his eyes drooped as he fought the urge to pass out causing his friends to quickly fight for his attention.

"Hey bro, don't go out on me Naruto! Fight it off; don't give in to it." The heart monitor wasn't going fast enough causing the Doc to get a strange look on his face. Only Master seemed fazed by it…and if it got through to him then it was probably bad. He turned quickly to the blonde who was lying practically motionless now on the metal table, breathing shallow and almost inaudible, and muttered quickly in his ear. Naruto muttered something back and Master turned to the twins, before his eyes fell onto Narelle,

"He needs you." He whispered. The twins looked at him before nearly choking when the heart monitor stuttered and fell to the dreaded monotone before slowly coming back to its sporadic beat. The tension didn't leave; that was too close. Narelle was gently pushed forward as she reached for his shaking form; he was paler now from blood loss and pain. She knelt down as Doc took advantage of Naruto's adrenaline rush/numbness as he kept removing as much of the poison as he could,

"Hey Kit," she rubbed away his bangs as she used his nickname she gave him, "Open your pretty little eyes for me Angel." Slowly he responded to her voice and unraveled his eyelids to focus at her. "There you are Sweetheart. Can you hear me ok?" he nodded slowly,

"Narelle," They glanced at him in shock from hearing him speak; Narelle gasped when his eyes darkened quickly to a blood-crimson before flashing back to blue, "I'm fine; it just hurts a lot and I'm tempted to pass out…but I'm fine." None of them moved as he turned his gaze to Doc who had turned to gape with the others; "Keep going on with surgery; I wont react." They looked at him incredulously and when the Doc started up again he lived up to what he said; showing no emotion at all. They carried on in silence just like the blonde who bore the pain.

**KONOHA (RANDOM PART OF VILLAGE) IN THE EVENING**

"**I can't believe you beat me in an eating contest!" Choji laughed as he barely managed to speak; Leanna was clinging to his arm as they walked in sync through the streets, her smile hadn't left her face since she opened her hotel door and saw him standing there.**

"**Well it wasn't easy that's for sure." She laughed as Choji turned crimson but turned her expression to one of sadness, "I'm gonna miss you when I have to leave again." They entered the park and Choji snapped his attention from the birds nest to her longing brown eyes.**

"**Aw, don't worry." He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly, "I'll be right here waiting for you." She smiled and cuddled closer to him,**

"**And if your not then I'm gonna hunt you down so fast- mph!" she was so caught up in her own world when Choji nailed her with a kiss. She didn't know how to respond so she didn't move, but when the brown haired teen moved back a bit she locked her lips with his and their tongues vied for control as they slipped into the grass pressing against each other. Leanna moaned as Choji won the war in their mouth and let him explore her throat as she tightened her grip on his shoulders; pulling him against her tightly. Choji's hands were rubbing and massaging her sides and hips before slowly pulling away for air; they laughed as they panted for their breathe. This was right, this was good, and they were meant for each other and no one else.**

HOSPITAL

Narelle, Kixur, and M.A. walked through the darkened hallway trying to wrap their minds around what had happened with Naruto. He just stopped showing emotion and registering pain of any kind; it was unheard of. The two men looked to the lone female; she saw something. Something strange had happened and she was the only one close enough to see it…the only problem was she wasn't talking. Kixur put his hands on the back of his head,

"Well," the other two looked at him, "At least he's going to be okay…right?" he cast a look to Master signaling that he was trying to get information out of their prized interrogations girl. Said girl sighed and ran her hands through her hair; tying it back,

"Yeah…I guess." She glanced over to her brother, "What brought that on?" he paused and looked over at her purple gaze,

"I dunno. Just been on my mind is all…what about you guys?" Master played along, well…masterfully **(haha I made a funny)** looking down and sighing in thought,

"When he stopped reacting to the pain," Narelle stiffened and their theory of her knowing something was confirmed, "I was wondering how it happened. I mean no average assassin could endure that kind of extremity…so how'd Naruto do it?" he sighed again and glanced over, "Any answers?" Kixur shook his head,

"Maybe," he pointed his finger in the air, "Narelle's presence was enough to make him forget about everything else in the whole wide world..." casting devilish look to his sister, "Everything. But. Her." He said enunciating every word carefully so she got the full feel of his false jabs. She glared back but laughed,

"You guys are so desperate that you've fallen to a new low." They stayed in "character" as she stopped and swayed on hip to the side and pointed an accusing finger at the two, "Trying to extort information from a girl who's all but perfected that to an art." She laughed again before continuing, "FAIL." The two knew they've been caught and stayed behind muttering to each other; Kixur about how they should've just asked directly and Master about how he should've taken interrogations class more seriously before recommending it to her. She laughed darkly as she made her way to her angel's room, "EPIC FAIL".

TIME SKIP (1 WEEK)

Naruto dodged two more kunai in the training arena and M.A. yelled from into the speakers whenever one would graze him…which happened again very soon.

"NARUTO! C'MON KID YOU ARENT GIVEN ME MUCH TO WORK WITH!" he glared up to the observatory glass windows.

"Well excuuuuse me for being in the HOSPITAL too long for Doc's orders!" Master sighed and turned to Narelle who was sitting Indian style on the floor near the windows sipping tea. Something about her was different; ever since that night when she told them what happened; it was right after she walked out of Naruto's room after she laughed at their attempts to get the information they wanted. She walked right up to Kixur and him and told them flat out what Naruto told her, "The fox is no longer a part of me; his power is mine." He turned back to said blonde getting nicked by another kunai before sighing dramatically into the speaker earning a glare from his student. If that dumb animal's power is yours then why isn't it showing up?" Naruto dodged a succession of ten blades neatly and Master smiled before flicking on the light saying that teen could exit. He watched as the blonde turned before turning himself to see Narelle. Only…it wasn't Narelle; this girl was pale and had dark eyes and hair. She laughed and it was like a blend between two voices…Narelle's and…a familiar voice with no real name. She made a sign

"more then just one use for the stuff pretty boy!", and laughed again before vanishing; Master her a cry of agony; turning back he saw Naruto hit the ground panting as he clutched his side. Eyes widening at the side he clutched; the side that underwent surgery…the side where Doc said there was the most poison.

**Author's Note****-…sorry. It's shorter 'cuz it's not the weekend…its Tuesday. My best work comes from weekends…that and if I wrote any more then that would give away the Mmmm-rmmm mmmmmmhhst in the next chap! AHA HAHA HAHAHAHA…DON'T THROW THAT! (I know you guys are laughing my insanity…I need a cappuccino.)**


	19. Illusion Poison part 2

Chapter 19-Illusion Poison part 2

With every heart beat it subsided; with every bit that it subsided the world became clear and started to make sense again. Voices murmured above his head; which was swimming with what was probably some pain killer that Doc injected. He opened his eyes and saw the usual threesome standing above him with their anxious gazes fixed on his dazed one. Kixur was always the one to fill the void in strange situations,

"Hey bro," his voice still seemed muffled and Naruto narrowed his eyes as his brow furrowed in confusion, "how're you feelin'?" it was like Naruto was underground and Kixur was miles above; barely there but audible. He sighed at his pathetic state and swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly raising his chin to get a better look at his friends. They seemed disheveled and tired and Narelle seemed pale even; mentally noting that he would have to make it up to them somehow he put his sentence together slowly.

"This feeling…it is…the poison?" he waited before getting a hesitant nod from Narelle who quickly closed the gap and rested a frosty hand on the weak teen's forehead. Her eyes flashed with worry and stress as Kixur placed two firm hands on the boy's shoulders; forcing him back to the mattress and pillow; the cerulean stare glazed over the moment his head returned to the pillow bringing everyone's attention to them. It was rare, seeing his eyes like this. They were always so full of life…ALWAYS, and now they seemed dim. Not like the gaze of one whose been killed but of one who is asleep while they stare into the empty void of night. It sent shivers down the group's spines with its strange unearthly existence; Narelle exhaled loudly and smiled as a strange sound echoed through the tense room with the resemblance to a witch's incantations. Naruto began to breathe in shallow spurts as the dimmed eyes registered pain as he clutched at his side with one hand, the other trying to break the steel support beam it had found. M.A. grabbed the young man's face and tried to shake him out of it and slowly his arms relaxed and his eyelids drooped over the sleeping gaze of the blonde…

**KONOHA (PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**Sasuke woke trembling as the nightmare he'd endured replayed itself over and over again in his mind. Slowly he sat up and glanced warily around the room; waiting for the enchantress to walk from the shadows and pull him close with her potions and mutterings, when she didn't show herself he managed to convince himself it was a figment of his tired mind. He attempted to shake it's grasp from his mind but it held tightly; he searched through the play to find where it's grasp lay and what he found had him trembling again. The enchantress was smiling seductively…dangerously; she motioned with her finger to his side below the ribs. Looking there he saw a strange mark that he had never remembered receiving; it looked like his flesh had been cut open and stitched back together. When he returned his gaze to the witch he stiffened; she was closer now and was watching his face intently; her cool fingers brushed his cheek as half of her body began to change. The black hair turned to a warm brown and the dark black pits that were her eyes became a deep purple, her skin tone got darker and facial expression changed also. One side was dark, seductive, and dangerous while the other looked sad, broken…angelic. The strange woman stepped forward,**

** "Stay with me…Naruto!" he saw his reflection in her lustful eye and took several steps back; he was looking through Naruto's eyes and the question is: was this vision one of the past or the future? He felt a strange pain and looked down to his chest; she was slowly sliding a sword into him and every half an inch it went in she would twist. Suddenly he was on the other side; watching this terrible act be done to the boy he thought of as a brother. He tried to yell but couldn't hear a word. He tried to go to Naruto, but his feet wouldn't obey. The worst part was: Naruto didn't do anything. He just stood there taking the blade that was piercing his body. Blood began to pour out of the now gaping wound and slowly she got all the way through and Naruto fell to the ground and shattered like glass. He couldn't fall back to sleep with this running through his mind; every second it passed through his mind another shudder went through his body and he would refresh his worry for his friend.**

P.A.C.T. (TIME LAPSE 2 MONTHS)

By the time Kixur's kunai reached the spot where the blonde was standing he had disappeared. Kixur sent out his chakra in a pulsing wave; trying to track his lost opponent, when receiving no signal of chakra he pushed it one step farther and used his chakra to search for a heartbeat. Turning on his heels, he managed to bring his hands together on the blade as it was heading for a slash across the back of his neck. The white haired teen smirked as he confident gaze met the unwavering cerulean blue one;

"I see that your speed is pretty much back." The tension through the blade increased as the blonde tried to slit the hands restraining it, "but if you had it all back then I wouldn't have been able to block that." The blonde didn't move but slowly a smile adorned his face; Kixur knew that smile well. It was over. The Naruto he had blocked disappeared in a plume of smoke and the real one burst up from underground grabbing his ankles and flooring him to the dirt. Kixur gritted his teeth when he felt Naruto's foot press against his spine,

"Ok Kixur," a hand gripped Kixur's shoulder and pulled him up to a standing position, "you lost." Looking to the blonde teen he saw his classic smile as he sheathed his sword and patted his friend's shoulder, "good try though!" he dodged a half-hearted swipe from Kixur as they walked to the exit.

"I almost miss that first week out of the hospital when you were slow as dirt and had reflexes of a rock."

"Hahaha what ever Ki-" he stopped suddenly and gripped his side as his face went white. Kixur held his limp body up as he tried to move Naruto towards the table outside the arena where a bench was waiting; after a long workout the increase of heart rate and blood flow would, in turn, cause the poison to react; they were used to this now. He slowly lowered Naruto into a sitting position at the table where he collapsed with a pained groan. "This doesn't make sense…why does it still feel like this?" Kixur sighed and sat down next to the suffering blonde,

"Doc did say that it would take a while for the poison to run its course but this is ridiculous." The door across the room swung open quietly and Narelle's lithe form slipped in and slowly made her way to Naruto; eyes widening, causing a strange look on her face, at his frail form.

"Naruto! What happened?"

"This happens whenever we finish working out with Naruto sis. Don't let it bug you too much." She was taken aback at her brother's nonchalant answer but redeemed her composer quickly as she sat close to the blonde teen; stroking his face. His eyes opened immediately with her touch,

"You feel okay Narelle? You've been really cold lately." She paused as a strange light flickered through her eyes but smiled slowly at him putting her legs onto his lap and purring seductively.

"Why do you ask? Do you want to," she ignored the two boys expressions and pulled herself flush against Naruto's body, "warm me up?" the silence didn't sway her as she gazed into his eyes with her lustful glare. Naruto moved slowly as he pried her grip on him off and slid her gently back to the bench before standing,

"Let me just go get you a blanket and warm you up." he practically sprinted out of the room and Kixur was left gaping at his sister's behavior. She looked over at him and snorted,

"What do you want Kixur?" she flipped her hair all to one side before turning to the white haired man again. "You jealous?" his expression turned quickly to one of disgust,

"What are you doing Narelle? This is so unlike you; torturing Naruto like that and then getting all sick on me. Are you thinking at all?" she smiled in a way that made him think of every horror story/movie he had ever seen as she slowly walked her fingers across his shoulders and sliding closer to him. He tried to pull away but she had him locked around the neck, she whispered in his ear,

"You and your stupid dirt-bag sister can't keep me away from him." He snapped his head over to what was his sister, sitting where the brunette was now Tiesha. "She tried and failed, you didn't even notice it was me and now Naruto is mine." She locked her lips to his forcing an icy tongue into his mouth; he felt his whole body go numb as she slowly pulled away; letting his ragdoll body collapse to the floor. "I'm going to slowly kill Naruto for killing my father." She stood up, walked to the light switch, and clicked it off quickly;

"Who was your father?" it hurt to breathe let alone talk. He heard the dark witch his as her pale body faded into the inky black. For an eternity it was silent until Kixur heard another sound, one that he had been praying that he wouldn't have had to hear at this moment. The door open and close as Naruto's footsteps slowly and cautiously entered the room. He tried to yell a warning but his voice was lost to him,

"Kixur?" three more steps; short pause, "Narelle?" five more steps; longer pause, "Where are you guys? This isn't funny." There was a slight breeze and the sound of a loud bang as Naruto slumped against the table where they were sitting and talking like normal just moments ago. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the floor next to Kixur whose eyes grew wide as Tiesha picked up her prize and slung him over her shoulder.

"As for your question Captain Studly, my father was the leader of the opposing corporation of this one." His eyes widened farther then he thought possible, "Naruto killed him to protect you sooooo in retrospect I should go after you, but that's too cliché." She laughed maniacally as she disappeared in a flash of black and red water, leaving Kixur helpless on the floor unable to speak or move.

NEXT MORNING

M.A. was worried three of his students missing over a period of two days. He rubbed his temples as he entered Naruto and Kixur's favored arena lounging room; flicking on the lights he was startled to see Kixur on the floor, unmoving. He quickly ran across the room and rolled the young man over in his arms before shaking him awake. He groaned and moved an arm over his eyes before greeting the bright light of the room and looking to Master's expression. He paused for a moment and then went stiff; leaping to his feet he looked around the room,

"She'sgotNaruto!We'vegottogoafterherNOW!" Master slowly reached over and pushed Kixur onto the bench.

"Slowly explain what happened."

**KONOHA (ICHIRAKU'S)**

** "Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke; Sasuke? Come in Sasuke." He snapped his attention to see a feminine hand waving in his face and turned to see his girlfriend watching him closely; obviously she had been trying to get his attention for a really long time. He looked to the others around him who were all watching with expressions that varied from bored to amused to worried even; he was an Uchiha; Uchiha's weren't known to zone out in a public area. "Ok now that we have finally completed the "A" rank mission of "Get Sasuke's Attention", let's move on the sequel of "Pry the Information That Is Bugging Him Out"." Sakura was standing now and the others joined her as she put her hands on her hips. He tried to smile innocently and her eyes tightened, "Oh don't give me that crap." She grabbed his arm and tugged him along until they all reached the top of Hokage monument before turning on the hopelessly outnumbered raven haired boy. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Choji and his new girlfriend nudged Shikamaru forward. He looked back and muttered something about all of his friends being "hopelessly troublesome" before locking his eyes on Sasuke. **

** "What's bugging you Sasuke?" everyone practically fell of the monument: they were all waiting for Shikamaru to just tell everyone standing there what the heck was wrong with him but instead the genius respects his privacy and asks him. Sasuke visibly stiffened and sighed as he saw that he wouldn't get away from them fast enough; so he did what Naruto never would've done. He sat down and put his head between his hands and sighed. The onlookers had never seen him like this; he was dead tired, tense and jumpy, wouldn't say a word (he had gotten better at the whole talking thing when he started dating Sakura and let go of his revenge issues). Said girl stepped forward and plopped down next to him before putting her hand on his shoulders. He just shook his head violently and swallowed harshly; before putting his head back into his hands. Shikamaru sighed with frustration, "You had a bad dream," the raven haired boys head snapped up quickly, "It showed you something realistic and terrible about someone you care about," Sasuke winced and shuddered visibly, "Now you can't shake off the nightmare at all and it feels like it's slowly eating you away." Everyone just stared at the teen as he fell silent after bluntly putting Sasuke's condition out into the world.**

** "Sasuke," Sakura began gently, "what did you dream about?" he turned to her with wide eyes as he shuddered again as he heard the strange witch's chant in his head. Slowly he told them what he had a vision of and one by one they all went pale with realization.**

** "I think it was a vision of the future." Most of them started up about finding Naruto and stopping the witch but Sai spoke up for the first time since they had walked out to the monument,**

** "In the vision Sasuke couldn't do anything while she killed Naruto so that is saying that even if we could find him that we wouldn't be able to do something." Ino didn't like it but spoke in a whisper,**

** "Then what do we do?" Sai turned to the Uchiha,**

** "Since Sasuke's the one that has been chosen to bear these visions then we'll have to wait for the next one from him." Said teen's eyes widened immensely but he regained his composer slowly and when he spoke he was almost inaudible,**

** "If it means knowing what to do for Naruto."**

**Author's Note****: DUN-DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! There's the Mmmm-rmmm mmmmmmhhst (Major Twist). Don't you all just hate me? HAHAHAHA of course you don't! You all HATE Tiesha! XD I made her and I hate her! Please tell me what you think about what's happening and stay tuned for next week's chap. Kyuubecky XD**


	20. Illusion's Tears

**Author's Note****- Hello there! HOW YAH DOIN? IM GOOD CUZ ITS CHAPTER 20! Here's the next chap…got nothing else to say other then….HOLY COW IM A JUNIOR! Haha our class shirt X3**

Chapter 20 (holy crap so soon?)- Illusion's Tears

Choji and Leanna offered next watch to make sure that they could get the information they wanted out of Sasuke the moment he woke up; right now he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Leanna knocked her head against his shoulder and he smiled before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close,

"What time is it?" she mumbled with exhaustion.

"Eleven fifty-eight." He rested his head on top of her's and stroked her hair as her breathing slowed to an even pace and her eyes slipped slowly closed. "Hey," he nudged her gently so she opened her eyes again, "Don't fall asleep sweetheart." She smiled with her sleepy expression as she snuggled closer to him and slipping into his lap,

"Who says I was falling asleep?" he smiled back at her as he smoothed her hair behind her ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer; leaning in they felt each other's breathe warm against their faces. A low pained moan interrupted their moment and they pulled away, their faces flushed; they tried to slow their panting so they could hear other things. The low moan came again filled with more agony, the couple turned to the sound and their eyes grew wide at the sight of the young Uchiha: pale and shaking. Leanna quickly checked the time and placed her hand on the pale man's forehead before quickly retracting it; she let out a hiss and shook her hand.

"He's like an open flame!" Choji moved quickly grabbing a bag and filling it with ice along with a glass of water and a towel.

"What time is it?" passing off the ice-bag and stepped aside to watch her slowly position and reposition the unstable bag on the Uchiha's forehead.

"It's twelve-o-two. Why?"

"Well if Shikamaru was right…haha! '**If**' he was right. These visions should come around twelve at night." She raised one of her eyebrows slowly, "What? I know, I know. It's so like the movies bu-"

"You knew that and didn't bother to mention it earlier!" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well…y'know there is a GREAT explanation to this…I just need to think of it." Sasuke moaned loudly and began to thrash; trying to separate himself from whatever was holding him to the darkness. His skin grew into a pallid transparent grayish color and his breathing rapid and hollow; Choji grabbed his friend's wrist and counted the pulse like he was taught by Sakura. Satisfied with his results he gently laid the wrist back on the bed and was in shock as it instantaneously tensed when his hand no longer held it. Gripping the bed until the couple began to hear the poor metal creature groan in the strain as the pained Uchiha's agony increased as he slipped deeper into the vision…

**Sasuke's Vision**

'_**Something feels different this time…but nothing appears different?**_**' Sasuke was again in Naruto's mind and using his eyes but something was off about this vision. The heated rock raged at his feet but his flesh showed no reaction; the poisonous gases that he was breathing threatened his lungs as he hacked away. '**_**Who's there? What is happening to me?**_**' Naruto released another stream of violent coughing and tried to cover his mouth but found that his arm was bound by some sort of rope. He gave it a tug his and the course binding bit him back, he took a deep breathe and practically ripped his arm out of his socket before stopping to allow it to recover. '**_**Freakin' strong rope…**_**' Though Naruto's body kept moving, panting and coughing; Sasuke stopped all other thoughts; a few thoughts were not his. Naruto was conscious and able to think for himself in this vision.**

Sasuke's Apartment (Choji's POV)

Leanna and I were sitting stark-still as Sasuke body would go tense and release on an irregular bases, shortly after Leanna put the ice pack to his head he broke out into a sweat. It wasn't hot this time of year and Sasuke was giving any signs of nervousness so we put our guard up higher and waited for another sign. And another came alright, Sasuke suddenly started coughing away like he was choking on something that wasn't really there and lifted his arm in a way to try and staunch the, what must have been painful, noises, but stopped part of the way there and paused; lurching violently he tried to pull his arm away from an invisible force but the appendage wouldn't move. The coughing quieted as his expression went to unreadable and I nudged Leanna and mumbled to her to go get the others.

"They aren't going to like being woken up at this hour…" she said, voice guarded, as she made her way to the door.

"They have to come…"I paused for just a moment, "At least get Shikamaru and Sakura." She nodded and leapt of the railing of Sasuke's balcony, we all understand why Sasuke moved away from his old home, what with all the memories that were gathering dust there, we really did understand. But what stumps even Shikamaru, INCREDIBLE feat…well done Sasuke, is why he got the apartment with the stinkin' balcony. I went along this tangent until something flickered and drew my eye back to my immobile friend. The unreadable expression had once again changed; he was confused. Something about the way he was tensed in a position of a cat that had heard a bark close enough to make it freeze in place. He mumbled something a few times and I leaned in closer, hoping to at least catch a few words, I succeeded.

"He's…here." Didn't make much sense to me, "I'm…here too." Still didn't make much sense. Was Uchiha speaking to Naruto; or was he speaking for Naruto to someone else, etc. The touch of a warm hand on my shoulder shot me to the ceiling and a soft feminine giggle came from spot.

"You're so troublesome Choji."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yah its" he yawned loud and long, "me." A laughed internally; it was Shikamaru alright.

"Choji? What's wrong? What happened to my Sasuke-kun?" poor Sakura she had obviously been getting no sleep tonight. She had argued to virtually no end when Shikamaru told her she shouldn't be on watch for Sasuke and instead get some sleep….Boy, when he said that she practically ripped his pineapple-topped head off. Ino and Hinata managed to hold her back but they were straining to do it. Even when Ten-Ten, Temari, and my Leanna tried to help, Sakura kept slowly gaining ground on Shikamaru. It WAS funny (it got Sai to laugh…another impressive feat) but Sasuke stopped her before she got to our genius. He got up from the tree he was sitting against and completely caught her off guard…she liked it; but now when he was in some torturous dreamland and she wasn't allowed to be here for him until now then it made perfect sense that she was in a funk.

**Sasuke's Vision (Sasuke's POV…obviously)**

**He was here! He was awake and was thinking now…could I talk to him…can he hear me like I can hear him? Only one way to find out, '**_**Naruto?**_**' I felt his body go tense and a sharp pain went through his side and the pain was shared by me. His normally energized, uplifting voice was raspy and quiet,**

** "That voice…I…know that voice…" **

** '**_**YES Naruto! It's me…Sasuke!**_**' his mind snapped to clear attention.**

** '**_**Can you…hear my thoughts?**_**'**

** '**_**Yes, is it easier on you?**_**'**

** '**_**Yah, it's probably not good to talk with my voice in the condition it's in…that and she might hear me…**_**' An emotion rippled from Naruto's heart, I knew it well before I learned the whole truth about my brother and another that Naruto and I DIDN'T know well before we were split apart from Konoha: fear.**

** '**_**Naruto where are you? We need to come and get you out of there!**_**' his body stiffened and he raised his head allowing me to get a view of the, seemingly, unending cavern with lava. Cliché. '**_**Yeah, cavern great. But WHERE are you?**_**'**

** '**_**I'm not going to tell you Sasuke.**_**' His tone was a new one too and his response on top of this pissed me off.**

** '**_**IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO STAY THERE FOR AN ETERNITY?**_**'**

** '**_**…no, but…you guys will end up being stuck here too…**_**' his inner voice was soft and his mind was shying away from my yells. I mentally kicked myself; he was being beaten by some dumb lady and here I was screaming at him like he was in shape to take it…like he was before he was when we were Cell 7… he must have felt my mind wander and the pang of sadness that went through me because he answered with a little more of the old Naruto that I remembered. '**_**This lady can't keep me here forever! Right?**_**'**

** '**_**Right Naruto…but**_**'**

** '**_**She's planning on killing me.**_**'**

** '**_**…**_**'**

** '**_**I'm not a dumb kid anymore Sasuke. The fox doesn't make me immortal y'know; I grew up too.**_**' Great. Just PER-FECT. He was pretty good at getting how he felt out to people when he wanted to, but I wasn't. Even when I REALLY wanted to. '**_**You didn't expect me to stay the same stupid, pranking, obnoxious, loud-mouthed-'**_

__**'**_**Your loud-mouthedness made up for my "I'm too good for the world" silence…**_**' that shut him up; now it was my turn to try and tell him about how I felt, '**_**You did pranks to get attention and people called you stupid for them, but they never saw you fight like Kakashi,' **_**pang of sadness, '**_**Sakura,**_**' pang. '**_**And I did.**_**' Ow. I just hurt him in a good way so I kept going. '**_**Your loud-mouthed attitude was your confidence and it boosted the team's morale through roof.'**_

_** 'No it didn't.'**_

_** 'Yeah, think back to when Ino had taken over Sakura's mind. She said your loud voice helped her fight Ino out…even if it was a tie in the end. You had influence Naruto.'**_** It had gone quiet and I felt something cold running down his cheeks. **

'_**I won't die here Sasuke. I PROMISE I won't die here…besides you haven't met Narelle.**_**' I could see his classic smile as the vision was fading and Naruto knew it, but my point had been made; our brotherly bond had finally shown itself and lent itself to my words beautifully. I had made my brother cry.**

Sasuke's Apartment

Tears were drizzling down Sasuke's face but a small smile was there also. All expressions of pain were lost in this one expression; his friends watched with awe as what little color he had returned to him and his eyes flicker slightly. He had been mumbling earlier but his words were inaudible; it didn't matter to them, he would let them know what had happened once he was recovered from the vision.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stroked back his raven-black hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Please wake up." her whispers were in a pleading tone; a tone she would never normally take. "Come back to me now Sasuke." She slowly wiped away an icy tear from his face before his hand suddenly stopped her,

"Please don't." his voice came to a shock to everyone; hoarse and raspy.

"Why not?" she watched his stand to his feet; not shaking, not weak. Slowly he turned to face her with a strange far off look as he slowly formed his answer.

"Because Sakura-chan," he cupped her face and kissed her lightly, "there is nobody there to wipe away Naruto's tears."

**Author's Note-**** Sorry it took me so long but my new English teacher is a bit crazy when it comes to work-loads. I SWEAR she thinks she's the only teacher and the only one who can assign crap! Sighs and runs hand through hair-anyways tell me what you think so I can write more for you guys…(looks for any hard or thick objects) and next weekend I probably wont update cuz I'm going to New York.( sprints out of the room) haha I'm insane still XD**


	21. Promise to Keep

**Author's Note-**** This chapter and the next to be are to a very special person…actually I don't know much about you but you were nice and what you said meant a lot to me so- THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE REBEL OUTCASTS. Thank you so much for showing your support and it means a ton that you have loved my story; the chapter after this goes along hand in hand with this one so that one is for you too. XD **

Chapter 21- Promise to Keep

Every breathe I took was a blaring siren of agony as the chemicals in the air sank their claws into my lungs. I could feel my heart straining to keep an even beat and pulse my slowing blood. '_There's nothing left for me…_' the deeper parts of my mind told me other wise but that voice had was hoarse and quiet like my real one. '_Slowly allowing darkness to rock me to sleep…slowly…slow….ly!_' a strange wave of weight was thrust upon his wear shackled being. As the soles of his feet slammed the superheated ground he was surprised to feel nothing. Surprised? Hadn't he gotten used to the burn? A strong flume of gases came up from the shock of the sudden weight and Naruto heard a strange whisper inside his mind as he began to cough up blood.

'_Who's there? What is happening to me?_' Naruto brought up his arm to try and staunch the violent attack on his throat and lungs but pulled up short. His need to inhale became stronger and he yanked at the rope that bound him. '_Freakin' strong rope…_' he sat for a moment, the major turmoil over, and became aware of a foreign presence that was tensed as it seemed to know he had caught on. This presence was well known and familiar to Naruto…it didn't belong here.

'_Naruto?_' his voice was hesitant and even though I knew it was him the shock still came to my weakening body. I knew I had tensed involuntarily and screaming wound in my side confirmed my assumption as it raged against my movements. I tried to speak with my voice,

"That voice…I…know that voice…"

'_YES Naruto! It's me…Sasuke!_' I forced myself to pay attention. I thought I was dreaming last time I heard him…when she stabbed me. I didn't want to get my hopes all the way up and have them crushed. I tested my brother's voice.

'_Can you…hear my thoughts?_'

'_Yes, is it easier on you?_' genuine concern in his voice; it took me a second to imagine what he must be thinking of my…recent living conditions.

'_Yah, it's probably not good to talk with my voice in the condition it's in…that and she might hear me…_' at the thought of the witch that haunted me to no end I felt the familiar chill freeze my blood momentarily. I hated fear. I felt Sasuke's shock at my resignation to the emotion as it sailed throughout my body. His voice became urgent and tight as he spoke,

'_Naruto where are you? We need to come and get you out of there!_'…desperation. I knew he would slap me if he could when I was not going to tell him the answer; so instead I just lifted my head slowly; I had no idea I had been hanging it, and looked around at my most recent form of hell. I knew he was scoffing at the image of the lava filled cave, he always did hate clichés. '_Yeah, cavern great. But WHERE are you?_' I braced myself but tried to tell him with the firmness my own voice once held,

'_I'm not going to tell you Sasuke._' My inner voice sounded strange and alien to me. I could feel the familiar sense of his anger eating away at his calm attitude.

'_IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO STAY THERE FOR AN ETERNITY?_' I cringed at the booming echo of his voice as the pain electrocuted me into resubmission of its grip.

'_…no, but…you guys will end up being stuck here too…_' my inner voice now strained under the pressure of the sufferings of my body. Sasuke felt me and I tried to raise my tone a few levels.

'_This lady can't keep me here forever! Right?_' There was a much deeper meaning to that statement. Just a few minutes earlier I had honestly consider just slipping away.

'_Right Naruto…but_' the way he said "Right" I knew he knew what I had really meant by saying that she couldn't keep me here forever.

'_She's planning on killing me._' The silence itself was almost as painful as the wounds.

'_…_'

'_I'm not a dumb kid anymore Sasuke. The fox doesn't make me immortal y'know; I grew up too._ _You didn't expect me to stay the same stupid, pranking, obnoxious, and loud-mouthed-'_

'_Your loud-mouthedness made up for my "I'm too good for the world" silence…_' I remained silent this time; his caring honesty to this assessment of my talkativeness caught me off guard**. **'_You did pranks to get attention and people called you stupid for them, but they never saw you fight like Kakashi,' _I missed him in a weird sorta way, '_Sakura,_' my first crush. '_And I did._' I felt like I had been sucker punched in the gut, but he didn't stop he kept up on the attack on my emotions. '_Your loud-mouthed attitude was your confidence and it boosted the team's morale through roof.'_

_ 'No it didn't.' I had only received a second for my voice before he started again._

_ 'Yeah, think back to when Ino had taken over Sakura's mind. She said your loud voice helped her fight Ino out…even if it was a tie in the end. You had influence Naruto.' _This time the cut to my heart called for all my attention as torrents of memories returned to me and rejuvenating my pathetic state of being. The tears that I didn't know I would ever shed again slipped down my cheeks.

'_I won't die here Sasuke. I PROMISE I won't die here…besides you haven't met Narelle._' I smiled my one signature smile before he slipped away completely and left me alone in hell again.

**P.A.C.T.**

** "I want her head on a freakin' slate." Kixur and M.A. stood as far away from Narelle as possible; the poor girl was having major mood swings between heart wrenching sobbing and pain to unnatural rage and wanting to cause pain. Right now she was going through the latter. "I will kill that slutty witch so slowly that she will die and keep screaming in her grave! Even though I will make sure that she never gets properly buried!" she began to gesture to everyone and no one as her enraged lecture was slowly turning away from Tiesha and towards her tortured lover, "I will make sure she is eaten away by rats that live in a cement box, then I will torch the box cooking the rats inside and then I will blow it up until not even a molecule of it remains." Her eyes brightened as the whole room seemed drop below freezing and get heavy with killer intent. Kixur slowly made his way towards his infuriated sister knowing that the one word would diffuse the moment and hurt her at the same time to bring her back to a bit better judgment. He grabbed her shoulder and gasped as she turned her glare on him. Quickly regaining himself her looked intently into her eyes and slowly released the breathe he had been holding,**

** "Naruto." The look in her eyes was disintegrated and blew out like dust on the wind. The tears that filled her eyes shocked him at the emotion the revealed as the cleaned away all the masks that she wore over them and revealed her true pain. He wrapped his other arm around Narelle as he felt M.A. approach warily.**

** "Another one of our scouts thought they found something but, it too, vanished with the others." Kixur shot him a glare, **

** "Thank you Master." It was a stiff formal way of telling Master to get out. The older man didn't hesitate; he'd let them have their moments but sooner or later they would have to help in the search.**

UNKNOWN AREA

The rope was weaker now…I could feel it slipping out of the rock. This time it wasn't my shoulder popping out of place it was the rope coming out of the rock. I snapped my arm to attention and began the pulsating tug of war with my bindings that I had been working at for hours now. I turned my mind from the pain and onto my friends that were waiting for me to make my big entrance and smile and tell them I was alright; for the most part it worked until I stopped tugging and returned my mind to what I was feeling. Breathe…breathe…inhale deeply…yank… pause… yank harder… pause shorter… yank harder…the rope tore free of the metal binds that held it to the walls and I gasped when my left arm froze me mid-fall. Slowly rising and testing my balance, I began to untie the second prison warden. The knot slipped and I braced my newly free hands to the hot rock to balance myself. Tiesha would be returning soon to "play" with my wounds again and give them more "friends" so I subtly made two clones and tied one into the ropes as I hid a few senbon into his mouth. The other followed me as I slipped into the surrounding darkness; we nodded my thanks…to myself. My clone nodded back and mouthed "GET OUT NOW!" to me. We didn't hesitate to follow his…my orders. Slowly we made our way to the one door where I saw Tiesha take my shirt and weapons. Entering the room we allowed my eyes to adjust to natural brightness of the room and slowly picking our way through the caches we found what we was looking for. The clone he me in slipping one arm through the sleeve before I froze in agony. My wounds were biting back as they rebuked me for agitating them; mentally yelling back to my troubles I forced myself to hold back the moans and cries as the shirt covered the rest of my torso. My clone handed me my blades and I took the minute just to enjoy holding them again. Once I slipped them on my clone changed to match what I looked like now and together we slipped back through the tunnels. Pausing at the entrance we heard the first clone taking our beating as Tiesha laughing her icicle laugh that mingled throughout the large open cave. I stared at myself for a very long time; I heard the first clone spit the senbon into Tiesha as she cried out and began to beat him harder. I looked into my own cerulean eyes before sprinting right past Tiesha. Looking back long enough to see her shock as she watched my back getting smaller in the distance; I knew I didn't have much time but I had enough to make it to the surface at least. I heard her scream in anger and I knew that the first clone had been dispatched; I pushed myself harder as my legs revolted against my wishes, but the light was so close and I burst through before I knew it had happened. Blinded temporarily I knew that I had to try and keep moving or Tiesha would catch me here and all would have been in vain. Forcing my suddenly dry eyes open I became aware that we were in the middle lands between Suna and Konoha. I smiled to myself when the thought came, '_Either way we run we've got allies who would not hesitate to help us._' Automatically I sprinted towards Konoha…my home where I could find refuge so I could finally escape.

**Author's Note-****heheheheheheeeee there's an incredible twist to this and if you were paying attention to every one of Naruto's actions of escape then you MIGHT be able to guess what's REALLY going on. Feel free to let me in on your guessing. You won't get an answer until…soon actually…but still…you will have to wait. Please let me in on how I'm doin! Love to hear from you!**


	22. You Fell For It

**Author's Note-**** SOOOO sorry that my last chap was so short and took too long (in my eyes as well as yours) to get out there. I was distracted by my mentally unstable teachers and then I had to get inspired…I did get inspired eventually and something REALLY good came out of it. On to the next chap which also goes to Fang…and to all of you people who stuck through the terror of the beginning chaps to get to this point. XD**

Chapter 22- You Fell For It

_I looked into my own cerulean eyes before sprinting right past Tiesha… my home where I could find refuge so I could finally escape…_

** "Do you see it Sensei?" Ino had pulled everyone from their pique-nique to see a strange figure in the distance beyond the edge of the forest. When they finally got there said figure practically ran Ino over, he barely moved in time but it caused him to tumble into a tree. By the speed he had been going, that tree was probably not the best thing for him but took the "given time" to rest his body. Panting hard, the dark clad teen slowly began to rise before groaning long and hard as he sank back down clutching his side.**

** "Nobody get closer to him." All eyes turned to Yamato, who had spoken, and Hinata disapproved.**

** "What if he's got a concussion or something? We need to help!" **

** "No Hinata." Shino got the glares now, "He may not look like trouble but this could all be an elaborate trap."**

** "You have…no…idea." A weak hoarse voice came. Sakura pushed past her wary sensei and reached the tired teen. His mopped blonde hair hung low over his eyes and stuck to his brow with sweat as his chest heaved up and down; never breaking a well-set rhythm. Sasuke was staring very intently at the stranger as though he could learn everything about him just by looking hard enough…either that our he recognized the stranger.**

"**Hey?" Sakura rested her hand on his shoulder in her tender caring way, "Hey there, are you alright?" When he didn't acknowledge her right away Sasuke took the opportunity to pull her back. "Sorry Sasuke, but I don't think you're not a medic." **

** "I know, I know, you tell me all the time."**

** "I could be a medic with my YYYYOOOOUUUTHH!" Everyone slowly turned their bored gazes on the strange teen who had his fists in the air and tears rolling on his cheeks. They had all heard his annoying cry all throughout Konoha whenever he returned from a mission, but a faint hoarse laugh came from the depleted figure, catching their attention. His panting had taken on a more pained and forced feeling rather then just desperation for air.**

** "It's been so long…" Sakura supported him by his shoulder when he paused and slumped to the ground, "I've actually missed that weird saying of yours, Lee." Sakura stepped back as he pulled his body from the earth with a groan. He slowly brought his head up and everyone backed away quickly as they saw the long-missed face of Naruto watching their expressions intently. Kakashi was the first to react as he stepped forward and gazed into the now chiseled and formed face of his past student.**

** "Naruto?" Ino stepped forward; shoving Kakashi into some bushes, "Is this really you?" she earned a tired smile before breaking down and embracing the pained assassin. Noticing how he tensed suddenly she pulled back and studied him.**

** "I haven't exactly been in the best place for a while Ino." He said clutching at his side again, "But it's so nice to finally see you all again after so long." The others formed a small circle with him as they slowly found their voices and cried out in joy at the finding of their missing friend.**

I stood completely still against my better judgment as I hid in the black ink of the cave's shadows. Slowly relaxing one leg at a time, I released all the pops in each of my lower joints before moving on to my arms, shoulders, and neck. The clone should have led her far away by now; leaving me in the perfect opportunity to go in the other direction and get appropriate medical help. Stepping carefully around pebbles and flecks of light, I made my way to the door; the blazing sun on the other side made itself pretty announced when I reached the cave opening. A paused for a moment to compensate the fluctuating pain in my side, '_It's probably infected. No matter, once Gaara realizes that it's me he'll help._' Slowly removing my hand from the arguing wound I pushed myself farther into the desert towards Suna.

**Standing with them felt so good until Kiba stopped the group, whipped me around, and tore my black shirt off; revealing all the beatings that I had endured under the earth…along with the infected probing stab wound I had received the very first day. Most flinched and turned away while others covered their mouths and looked to me with sympathetic questioning looks. The only they got right away was me looking to the earth that had held me in its unforgiving grasp not a few hours earlier. A heard her step forward and I knew her medical eye was already filled with that concern that was so genuine that it would make anyone feel safe in her hands. Sakura slowly motioned me to a tree and helped me into a relaxed sitting position. Ordering Hinata to get water to help her clean the wounds, I snapped to attention. I caught the dear Hyuuga's arm before she could leave the area. Sakura told me to sit back down and Hinata did the same when she noticed, up close, the real range of my wounds.**

** "Don't treat me." I said avoiding their gazes.**

** "Excu-use ME?" Sakura said with her irritated sass.**

** "Don't treat this body!" I said; beating her tone and making them all step back. "You need to get as far away from this body immediately." No one moved. "GO!"**

** "Why should we leave you? It's not like anyone is after…" Choji's eyes grew wide and I sent up a thank you that he had caught on, "Then we definitely can't leave Naruto!" Great. "Look at yourself man. You're in no condition to figh-"**

** "An assassin trained at P.A.C.T. is specifically ready to fight in any way shape or form." They all stared at my firm expression, "No matter what condition they are in or what the odds are for the mission." I forced myself to stand up to my full height, subconsciously aware that I had been leaning to try and suppress blood flow, allowing the blood to flow again from the wound.**

** "Naruto…" Kakashi put his hands up in peaceful gesture, "Whatever training you have received it won't help you here." I had to laugh to cover up the cough of blood I'd been biting back. **

** "This is a clone." That stopped them. "Someone is chasing after this clone to allow my real body to escape. I'm heading towards..!" I turned in time to stop a kunai from penetrating my spine, but not in time to stop the sword from impaling my throat. Blood gushed from my mouth, nose, and even some red tears trickled down my cheeks as a second kunai met my temple and brain. I heard Sakura scream as I felt myself falling towards the earth; puffing into the nothingness all of us clones are destined to when we are destroyed. **

Asuma

We all watched in shock as he suddenly whipped around with intense speed and snagged an unseen kunai out of the air. The breath we would've released returned to our lungs as a disturbingly pale woman was suddenly driving a long blade through Naruto's throat causing him to expel a torrent of blood before she drove another kunai through his temple and poking through the other side of his skull. Naruto fell to the ground but never hit it; he was actually miles away when his clone dissipated. He was safe far away from this psychotic huntress, we, we were standing just feet away from her and her blood stained body.

**I stood in shock for a full minute when I felt my last clone vanish. Tiesha had found him and now she knew that I was not the one who ran by her at that moment.** **I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my clone's memories; all the information he had gathered and how far he had taken her…I froze again when I saw Ino's face. Then everyone flooded the memory. Like I was living in a nightmare I knew before seeing, that my clone had been killed up close by her…and she was now close to my dearest friends. I almost hesitated but one more thought drove me to a sprint. She was too close to me friends.**

Shino

Our senseis got between us and the woman; her beauty was the kind that was to be held at a distance and her smile was that of the devil himself. She dragged her bloody sword across her tongue and savored the taste.

"AAAAhhhhh…even when it's not really his blood it tastes magnificent." She turned to us and smiled at our defense. "Haha! No, no-no," she smiled with one finger on her bottom lip, "This is so cute!" we looked to one another in confusion, "This is what they all do!" She began to walk forward, "Who else has good blood for me?"

**Every wound on my being was making itself very much known to me as I closed the distance between me and Tiesha's heart. If it took everything I had I would drive my own hand through that heart and end its dark existence. I tapped into my newer supply of demonic chakra and urged myself faster as the tree line came into view. The trees grew larger and larger until I was weaving past them at speeds that ninja's don't even dream of. An assassin is just a ninja with a lot more sharpening in the arts of killing, survival, and chakra; an assassin/ninja with demonic chakra from the most powerful biiju should be unstoppable. But in the past Tiesha has made herself known as an immovable object and that was confirmed by M.A. and several other assassins that I have spoken to at the academy. As small figures came into view I knew they didn't try destroying the immovable object; they may have thought of it…but they had never gone through with it. Tiesha got closer and closer as I slow to a silent predator's tread; allowing the killer intent to exhume (friend says that ALL the time) from me and spread to embrace her and to tell her that her soul is now mine. My eyes burned with a penetrating dry blood red as I watched my prey smirk at my family; an animalistic growl rumbled through my chest and carved at my raw throat. She heard me…I wanted her to.**

Kakashi

We waited for her to take the final steps towards us before we would strike. Watching her leg in my peripheral I saw it began to tense as if to step forward. All of us noticed and braced ourselves before the most chilling haunted growl entered the air. Kiba and Akamaru stirred with visible fear before turning to me with frightened eyes. He knew what it meant and decided to use it against the witch.

"That was a threat." Her black lifeless eyes flicked to his but he held his ground well, "A serious threat." She lifted her leg with a cocky smile and stepped it down closer to us. Another growl came, lower this time, seeming like it came from behind our group. Kiba turned towards the sounds and whined back. To our surprise a strange coughing bark came in response before growling long and low at the woman. Her eyes strained to catch a glimpse of what was behind us and slowly an eerily gentle smile came to dawn her lips when we felt the presence of another body nearby,

"Naruto, how nice of you to hand yourself over and witness the slaughter of these ninja." We all snapped our heads to see him; he was just like the clone but his canines were bared, blackened claws clenched and relaxed, and his eyes no longer burned with the biiju's life but instead held his own blood lust. He growled again and licked his right canine and took a few steps forward and his eyes spoke of deadly promises for the woman whose reflection they held. "Oh come now my pretty pet…" A snarl erupted from his throat as his eyes held more threats then before as he covered the distance until he was between the other senseis and me and her. Purely defensive. She stared into his craving glare with her own dead eyes. Something beyond them flickered though; as he began a continuous growl that ended with a violent intake; fear. Probably for the first time in her life since she became an assassin she was finally feeling fear again. She took a step back for every step he took forward; her eyes widened as she knew he registered her fear and was using it against her.

"Like father; like daughter." he pulled his fingerless gloves tighter against his hands, "You both will die at my hands for what you have done to this world." She was shaking her head now and muttering to herself.

"I'm an innocent when it came to his work!"

"That," he sneered, "was a lie." She growled back in response to his own. "Besides," he smirked, "You and your father had no problem killing innocents."

He reached back and pulled out his two blades with a satisfied _SCHWINK _as the last bit of their length came from the hidden carrier. "Fight or Flight Tiesha." He smiled with a promise, "Both way you fell for it back at the cave and now…you're dead."

**Author's Note-****WOOOHOOOO! LOVIN MY STORY! Next up Tiesha's DEATH (maybe putting up a poll)! Tell me what you think and I'll get the next one out there. XD**


	23. Don't Care

**Author's Notes-**** WHOA! ONE WHOLE VOTE! Haha my excitement on that one thing is hilarious!...well…due to the ONE vote for Tiesha's fate decided it…SHE MUST DIIIIEE (graphically) not sure who voted but the vote was cast none the less! Her blood will flow and everyone will get to watch…read. (I didn't really want to do a character turnaround) mwahahahahahaha!...here we go! **

Chapter-23- Don't Care

"Fight or Flight Tiesha." He smiled with a promise, "Both ways you fell for it back at the cave and now…you're dead." Naruto made a simple hand sign and thick fog filled the forest around them; leaving a small clearing for the Konoha ninjas. Her eyes widened as a screech like battle cry shredded the air and echoed through the surrounding land. Naruto had disappeared into the gloom around her and fear clutched at her mind. Forcing herself to focus she readied her own chakra and began to make simple steps for her survival. '_I've never seen anything like this…you had to learn to watch your own back in my family._' She caught the glimpse of the blonde's red eyes through the curtain that blinded her but it disappeared with a long menacing growl. Taking deep breathes she caught the eyes of the ninja she had planned to kill not five minutes ago. '_They look so secure! Do they not feel the chilling ice of his chakra?_'

"No." she jumped at the soft tone, "They don't Tiesha." All eyes averted to brunette and white haired duo emerging from behind Sasuke.

"Who are-?" Sasuke side-stepped to make room in their formation as the two kept closing the distance.

"To all of us it is like a warm embrace." Purple eyes met black pits, "He will keep us safe and no matter how he must do it he will. Stop. Your. Heart." Tiesha snapped upright and spun on her heel; gripped the hilt of the twin blades that were making their way to her throat. She felt her footing slip backwards as the blood lust grew when his eyes got closer to hers; he sneered as she slid back farther into the fog. A sudden burst of adrenaline surged her foreword and she managed to rip the blades from his hands and force Naruto back.

"You fool." She sprinted for the brunette who calmly held her gaze; she saw the ninja tense to protect the girl but she muttered something and they stood down. Her blades sank deep through the shoulders and lungs of the blonde teen. Tiesha smirked as she leapt back several paces and watch with satisfaction when he coughed the blood in his organs. That smirk faded as she heard him laugh something hollow and dark.

"You just don't get it do you?" She took the step back as he raised his head to give her a bloody smile. "I don't care how barbaric I have to be to kill you." With a supple motion he sliced through the blades at their hilt and pulled them through his mangled body. His arms then tensed as his whole body coiled with animalistic technique, but his eyes returned to their natural blue.

"Last chance." Everyone gasped, "Leave now and I won't kill you." In simple response Narelle was struck with a kunai through her leg. Screaming in pain as the poison began its trek into her bloodstream, the brunette crumpled like a doll that was thrown to the floor. At one glance from Naruto, Sakura began treat the wound as her partner kept her head on his lap and the deep red returned to his glare.

"You don't scare me Naruto. You're the one bleeding out and now her live and mine have a new fate. If I live; she dies." Said blonde bared his fangs and crouched lower to the earth as she pointed to him as she spoke. Before the thoughts could put themselves into her mouth his grip locked onto her arm and his foot on hers. She couldn't make a sound as she watched in pain and horror at her bones twist beneath the skin and with a series of pops the socket tore through her elbow. The scream wretched from her throat and the onlookers stood on with wide eyes as she used her good arm to stab once more into his shoulders. Howling with pain he leapt away, taking her arm with him with a horrible rip of the skin that barely held them together.

"Can't do again now." She panted as the stump that was her arm spurted blood onto the earth painting crimson.

"Your mistake," his eyes matched the "paint". "I told you I don't care how I do it." In a flash his weight was again on her feet except his jaw was what gripped her arm. Screaming at him her instincts kicked in and she tried to pull away from him, but this aided in his purpose and he began to grind his sharpened teeth into her flesh. The screams grew into a new desperate tone as her arm tore beneath his strength; with one last sharp tug her left arm freed itself of her shoulder and stayed in Naruto's jaws. Spitting the bloody appendage from his mouth it landed with a heavy thump at her feet; a low moan turned his red spattered face towards his lover on the ground.

"Sakura…" the pink haired medic turned towards him, disguising her revoltion that was conflicting with logic, she shook her head.

"The only way is to kill…her." She motioned with her chin towards the armless wretch, who responded with a maniacal laugh,

"Yes Narelle!" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at the brunette's name, "Squirm as death closes in! There is nothing to help you now- the ninja cant do any thing, your brother's words are what you are holding on to and your lover has no more use of his arms! HAHAHAHAAA! Your death will be my new life and from your filthy ashes my beauty will be reborn!" More laughter shook the stiff air before being cut off by a choked gurgling noise. Naruto had leapt upon the witch and drove her into the forest where he bit down harder at her throat and tug his head violently with each clamp. She tried to push him away but some force was driving him to do this; she saw a flash of the large bijuu he used to possess and then died as her throat was ripped from her neck and spat to the side.

**Author's Note- ****Please forgive me but its 12:16 in the morning when I finished this and I'm TIRED. I think this is enough for this chapter no matter how short it is; I'll make it up to you guys later in the next chap. XO (my face for "big yawns") G'night everybody please review…**


	24. Good Enough

**Author's Note-**** Well, this is for my most avid reader/reviewer Highlord24 X3! My dearest Highlord24, your reviews keep me uplifted and ready to write more for you! I send my deepest and sincerest thanks to your reviews to my story; I can always rely on you writing your thoughts on my writing when many others choose to stay silent. THAAAAAANKS XD!**

Chapter 24- Good Enough

SAKURA'S POV

Her heart rate is getting weaker and weaker; I tried the very last thing I could think of but NOTHING was working. I felt Sasuke's cool hands on the back of my neck and I took deep steadying breaths as my patient was falling away from this world. I sighed as I resigned in a pose of surrender and studied her; I brushed away some of her bangs.

"Narelle, huh," she turned to Sasuke and caught his wide eyes and in a flash understood their meaning. "…you're the one he was talking about." She was about our age, beautiful long brown hair, skin tone was closer to Naruto's natural tan and fair, her eyes, when they were open, were a deep penetrating purple, by her outfit and tools she was in the same corporation that Naruto was in all these years…she was perfect for him.

**SASUKE'S POV**

**Sakura stopped working; she had done every trick in the book and now had nothing left to do. Her gaze flickered across the unconscious form of the girl; my mind flickered back to the way Naruto looked at her. His eyes in that dark bloody gaze of the fox had changed to something different…more powerful; the bloodlust faded into something different when his eyes met her's…deep and passionate…protective. Movement caught my eye when the white haired man raised his arm to provide a perch for a message falcon that had entered the area; a small package was attached to the bird's leg and inside was a close range radio.**

** "Sasuke Uchiha." I held my ground when his critical gaze gave me an once-over. **

"**Kixur." He said quickly, expecting the question, as he caste a worried glance to the brunette. He caught me staring, "What? I can't be worried about my sister?" I broke my gaze.**

**Motioning to the headpiece, "What are you doing?" I muttered stiffly as I slowly approached him. He glanced over to me and the look in his eyes ripped into me; tears were filling them and spilled over when the sea blue locked onto his supposed sister.**

** "My master will want to know we found Naruto." He slipped on the small radio and pressed the button on the side repeatedly speaking rapidly into the mouthpiece. A small gasp for air brought everyone's attention back to the girl,**

** "Narelle!" his appearance shocked us all; blood oozed from his mouth and all of his wounds were open once more which probably contributed to his pale complexion, but it was his eyes that got us. They had changed in a matter of about two seconds of seeing the unconscious girl…it was like a black hole came into them and sucked all of the life from the pools of blue. He defied his body's condition and got to her on one knee and held her hand. His skin looked worse then her's.**

NARUTO'S POV

I felt cold, wet, sticky, and every thing hurt. To move, to speak, to blink…to even breathe…but Narelle, my sweet Narelle, she was still unmoving. Had the witch lied? Was Narelle doomed to be dead as soon as the toxins entered her body? I shook my head to rid myself of the awful thoughts but they clung too tightly and it hurt to move my head. I finally broke back through the trees and fog, desperately trying to brace myself for what I would see, and there she was. Unmoving.

"Narelle!" My voice no longer sounded like me…it sounded as dead as I felt. The others turned to me but I never saw their expressions that my imagination had already painted for me, but a more pressing matter was at hand, my Love, she needed me now as much as I needed her. I went quickly over to her without looking at anyone else, all my pain forgotten just as long as I could keep her beside me, holding her hand in my own I saw the color difference and felt the slight warmth of her own skin. She stirred slightly as she struggled in the battle of consciousness, _'Why is she warmer then me?_' I finally relinquished the blockade that was holding back the pain and other feelings, I knew Kixur would catch me, he had always known about the mental wall that I would put to prevent any signs of weakness from showing during a battle. He had seen it enough to know what it looked like when I took it down, because he was there supporting me slowly down into the same position as Narelle. With a groan that I never would have imagined would have come from my throat…I…**felt**…my eyes glaze over. It is strange to describe but it seemed like when you blow hot breath onto a cold piece of glass, you can still see your reflection but it is blurred. Kixur went from crystal clear to foggy glass as little spots danced around my field of vision, his face was near mine in a second and he was saying something but the words were lost in some nonexistent gust of wind. His face turns and eyes widen as a figure to my left sits up and holds her head. She mutters something to Kixur and looks to the others around, demanding an explanation; I touch her hand and she jumps. Slowly she turns that mystical gaze on me, I didn't care at this point that the expression wasn't her calm self; I just needed to see those eyes again before I fell. I was aware of myself saying one thing that at this point no longer made sense to me but I think I scared everyone else.

"Is this what dying feels like?"

**3****RD**** PERSON**

**Narelle picked up her limp Naruto and made a dead sprint all the way to Konoha's walls. The others followed behind as she scaled the tall structure in two seconds flat and leapt from rooftop to rooftop into the hospital. The receptionist thought she had seen it all but Narelle's entry was terribly sudden and she wasn't expecting it.**

** "PLEASE HELP HIM!" Narelle was frantic and when she leaned close and heard no soft breathing she almost fell apart. A calm nurse with a gurney came and placed Naruto on it gently and, like Narelle, took off at high speeds towards the waiting doctors.**

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS**

**Narelle had come to the hospital every single day with a flower and a kiss on the cheek for Naruto. He couldn't say thank you or even acknowledge that he knew she was there and she didn't expect him to. The others went on missions to try to distract their minds from the fact that their close friend was in a pain-induced coma. But she refused to let him sit alone in a hospital. She would be there when he woke up and she would go with him through rehab and she would be with him till the world crumbled away beneath them. He was alive…and that was good enough for now.**

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS**

** "Naruto? Can you hear me?" they were all desperate. The doctor had just told them that if he stayed in a coma much longer then there may be permanent damage to his body or worse. Narelle laying down next to the blonde, stroking hair away from his face in a way that only those in love can do properly; she had begun to talk to the young man a few days prior to the doctor's announcement and he had begun to stir slightly at the sound of her voice. So she keep speaking to him, telling him stories, memories of her childhood, and many things that she had thought that she had forgotten long ago. The memory of how the flower's scent in her past home when her family went on trips or how her father and mother were the ones who taught her how to channel her chakra and how she taught her brother. Little things would pop up in the one way conversation and every once in awhile Naruto would show another hopeful sign. They were getting more frequent and Narelle didn't plan on stopping soon, but even though Naruto could hear her and tried to reach her he was having flashbacks of his own.**

NARUTO'S MIND

'_Your cold…colder…bit warmer…warmer…YOURE ON FIRE!' _he paused in the darkness as he listened to her voice come to him like a guardian angel as Narelle told a story of a game she used to play with her mother when she was very young. A flash of light broke through as another memory drowned out her words and he focused on the wavering image. He saw the scraggly drunk man stare down at them in disgust until it flashed again revealing Haku leaning over him in the woods. For some reason the image of Zabuza's blade was burned into his mind and all the images would seem to focus on that one object. He didn't know why but he felt like something was connected to the blade in his memories…his own two blades perhaps? An image of his familiar weapons came in; he could almost feel the hilts within his grasp and the warmth of the blade after the first time he tried running chakra down it. He saw the point and it focused on the points. Everything else faded into nothingness and the points alone remained; little lone white triangular shaped points. Why? The divided into five on each side; five left and five right. A new image came behind them…like looking in a mirror he saw his own image when he tapped into HIS demonic chakra…he had to be honest with himself. The image scared him. But his mind wasn't done, the image shifted and colors darkened and lightened until he could guess that he was looking at what he must have looked like when he staggered from the forest. Bloody, ragged…half dead. How could he remember this if he was himself? Who was putting this into his mind? He felt something come over him; nausea. His eyes felt glued together as he slowly pulled them apart to see wide eyes all around. Kakashi caught his gaze and gave him that kind upside down U that showed he was smiling underneath his mask. The nausea increased when he turned his head to the warm presence next to him and her penetrating eyes met his and didn't let go.

"Naruto?" he tried for his classic smile but felt weak and limp,

"I'm still here Narelle." She planted a gentle kiss on his nose and snuggled closer to him; all worry forgotten. He was awake…and that was good enough for now.

**Author's Note-**** I told you I would make it longer and…I lied. I had to stop it here so I don't reveal anything too early. (Next chap: Naruto has issues with weird hormonal thoughts!) Just taking a short break from fights at every. Single. Corner. Do not fret my friends the next one will be out hopefully by this weekend…unless we get call of duty black ops (I'm a girl whose been hooked on CoD DON'T JUDGE!)**


	25. OO

**Author's Note-****What's Your Point; this is for you because of your AWESOME review. Yes I did yell that and my class still doesn't know why….yeah. I'm glad you love my story and I will keep writing until I come up for an ending. Or maybe there will be a sequel O.o Thanks again for your review! XD**

Chapter 25- O.O

Bored; that's all I felt. All of them knew I hated hospitals. And staying put. And reinforced confinement. I let out a sigh that hurt more then I let it show and stared up at the ceiling tiles and began counting. Again. Stupid wounds that WON'T. FREAKING. HEAL. I don't know how long I sat there but I got up to thirty seven tiles before a nurse came in and stepped to one side to allow in visitors. I turned my head slowly as they appraised my current set of bandages; they finally met my gaze and gave me a small half-hearted smile. She made no sound as she stepped out of the group and sat down next to me.

"Hey sweetie," she kept her voice soft, "how are you feelin'?"

"I'm fine," I used my loud voice that I know that they haven't heard in a very long time, "Except for the fact that I'm still here of course." I graced them with my classic smile and started to sit up; they held out their hands as if to stop me or to get ready to help me if it hurt too much. Like I'd even show it; she started stroking my hair in a soft gentle way that I have only allowed her to do. I knew the others were smiling when I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of comfort that she was bringing. They must have left, however, because when I opened my eyes we were the only ones there…and I must have fallen asleep because it was dark.

"Just relax…" she got closer and closer, "I'll take care of you now." I felt a surge of warmth go through me and a series a teasing kisses added fuel to the fire. "Naruto?" I looked at her and her confused expression. "Naruto are you ok?" The world was bright again and I wasn't alone with Narelle; I focused on her and nodded.

"Yeah, I've just been here too long."

"Aw, we know you hate this but it's for your own good." She smiled and kissed me gently, "We'll be back with some ramen around lunchtime." I watched as she followed the others out of my room; her legs lightly hit the floor, her hips swayed in perfect rhythm. The door shut as did my eyes again, but my imagination took over from there.

**DREAM**

**She walked in and closed the door slowly and stealthily made her way to me. She wasn't wearing much but the smile she wore told me that would change soon. Crawling onto my bed she fiddled with THE zipper like a cat with a ball of yarn; she buried her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. She started to kiss my stomach and I rubbed circles on her lower back. Every once and a while I would go lower and squeeze and receive a low moan from her; she would return the favor and get a moan from me…it was bliss. But not Heaven.**

REALITY

The smell of my favorite food drew me back to consciousness…I wasn't sure it was worth it…then again it was just a dream. I cracked my eyes open to be met by large purple eyes covering my whole field of vision. I let out a cry of surprise earning a laugh from everyone.

"I knew that would work!" Kixur was on a chair near my bed holding a cup of my beloved ramen. "Here you go Naruto." He held out the steaming cup as I sat up and took the chopsticks that Sasuke offered me; raising it slowly to my nose, closing my eyes I inhaled the scent deeply. The motions from the cup to my mouth were so ingrained that I had no need to reopen my eyes, but I had the feeling that a lot of eyes were on me. Opening them slowly I slurped the noodles that were hanging down and met their smiling gazes.

"What?"

"You've been released today." I froze, they knew what would happen now…and it did. The window was opened and I disappeared with all my gear before they could even register what to do. I finished the ramen on the roof and a new thought popped into my head. Slinking silently back to the window, I threw in a smoke grenade and waited for the surprised gasps from my comrades before I cupped my hand over Narelle's mouth.

"Don't try anything and you'll get out of here in one piece beautiful." I knew she was smiling as we both made our way out the window and onto the clearing above the hokage memorial,

"Okay Naruto-kun; you've got me here. Now what?" I walked slowly towards her getting no reaction until I wrapped my arms around her and pulling her close to me. Smiling she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me long and passionate; I could feel the emotions stir within me as I returned the love. I sat down and placed her on my lap without breaking the kiss and she intertwined her fingers into my hair pushed me into a reclined position; somehow deepening the kiss she unzipped my jacket and slipped her hands in. She rubbed my chest before pulling away for air; as we both panted she rubbed my shoulder as I did small circles on her lower back before nibbling on her shoulder and neck. She moaned and a laugh came from the forest nearby causing us both to snap into a battle-ready position.

"A few weeks in the hospital and now that you're out you've got to compensate for the lost time." We both relaxed; we knew who it was.

"Hi M.A." I sighed before walking over to him, "I'm sure you found that last scene….uuuhh….entertaining." I rubbed the back of my head while stuttering through the sentence; Narelle came up and wrapped her arm around my waist. M.A. smiled and put his hands on our shoulders and breathed in deeply,

"Yes." His smile got wider, "Yes it was." He winked at me and vanished as quickly as he came…leaving us together again. I looked at her and she looked at me; we both smiled at each and knew it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note-**** Short. Sweet. And to the point. Sorry my heart just wasn't in this chapter. I really try harder next time. Once I figure out what to do with it; and I'm sorry that it's short…and late. I couldn't do anything with a computer that keeps disappearing into my sister's room. XP**


	26. Party on the Roof

**Author's Note****-Highlord24 you just know exactly how to make my day….ALL THE TIME! This is for you…again…yah you're just freakin' awesome. XD thank you sooooo much for all your support towards my story and being there as the chaps roll out! If you were here (Florida) right now I would so give you a hug! (No shame AT ALL you ROCK)**

Chapter 26- Party on the Roof

We woke to warmth of the dawning sun upon our faces; I looked to her tender face and brushed some of her hair away. She smiled sweetly and kissed me on the nose,

"Good morning Angel." Her smile grew, "last night was nice."

"More then nice," she traced circles on my bare chest, "probably one of the best in my life." I smiled at her again and looked to the dawning sun; as the last of the fog began to clear we found our clothes and walked hand-in-hand towards my favorite restaurant. We walked in a comfortable silence and about half-way there I realized that none of my friends or authorities in Konoha knew that I was my leader's apprentice…or the assassin that was helping them through certain missions. Narelle must've realized that my mind went somewhere unpleasant because she squeezed my hand reassuringly and drifted closer to me; she glanced up innocently into my eyes and asked a million questions in the short time that I held her gaze. I regretted my weakness when I dropped that gaze because she stopped dead,

"Naruto." I stopped now and looked back but pretended to find something interesting behind her. "Naruto Uzamaki." I scratched the back of my head. "Look. At. Me." I slowly made my eyes connect with her's and it almost hurt to stay there.

"Narelle I-I…" she closed the gap between us and stroked some of my hair away and studied me carefully.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Well I was thinking…and I…" she remained silent and allowed me to gather my thoughts, "I haven't told anyone here that I'm…y'know." Her eyes widened at the news and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, Master told Kixur that he received the contact from the day we found you and that he would allow time for recovery and then come to get us." My eyes averted once more and I knew she was becoming more troubled, "What is it?"

"Well," we finally continued our trek, "Now that I'm back…"

"You're not sure that you want to go back."

"Yeah, I mean this is my home so…can I stay here and still do my work."

"Maybe your services will be purchased in the Assassin Hiring's." The Assassin Hiring's if she had said something like that my first few days at P.A.C.T. then I would have just stared at her but nowadays I knew what that was. A large convention of all of the assassins, no matter their rank, from every corporation that has allied with a certain village(s) where their services are purchased for either a certain amount of time or permanently if chosen, is gathered together for the kage, or those high in the chain of power, to choose.

"Yeah, but if the assassin is from the village and admits it willingly can't they go back and serve for free." She raised her eyebrows,

"I didn't think you were actually paying attention when you were told about the Assassin's Hiring's."

"Well I had to get back to my home somehow right?" I flashed my classic smile but she was the one who looked away this time. Without looking back she turned her attention back to our goal, which was now closing in, and I knew I had hurt my lover. Upon entering Ichiraku's I gave my usual glance to the manager (his name slips my mind! HELP!) and he nodded back to me and motioned for us to follow. We did as we were told and quietly made our way to a special back room where only the favored customers have access to. Placing our orders casually and then waiting became so awkward that I wrung my hands together under the table, a habit I usually never gave in to, as I tried to find a way to repair the damage.

"Narelle," the words slipped my mind when her gaze met my own, "I…" my tongue was rubber and I could only look away. Our food arrived, but neither of us touched our chopsticks. "I didn't mean that I was going through those years completely focused on nothing else but getting out." She raised a skeptical glare which struck me deeper then any blade, "I saw you that day after the gym and stopped to talk. I thought I had a crush on a girl only one other time and it was nothing compared to the way I felt before I was dating you." Her expression changed again into the cute thoughtful look she's taken a few times before, "The only problem is," I glanced up at her as I folded my hands on the table, "I still feel like that day when we first met whenever I look at you." She tried to keep her straight face but I could see the blush coloring her face, "My heart still races, my thoughts still get scrambled when your eyes meet mine, and when your fingers trace mine, or you play with my hair, or stroke my face, then I feel so relaxed that there is no other place I want to be."

"Naruto…"

"I wont stay here if you aren't here too." Her eyes widened as she traced my own for the level of my sincerity. Slowly she stood and for a split-second I was worried that maybe she thought she had found some, but that disappeared as her mouth met mine and her tongue beckoned for entrance…which was quickly granted full-access. She sat down and slid her slender form over my; my mind flashed back to last night where I rose to Heaven and then back so many times with her. She stopped and we pulled away panting and we both obviously had the same thoughts which changed our meal to something way more romantic then it was thought to be. Sharing noodles from different meals we caste lovesick glances between each other and finished our lunch in silent adoration. Narelle claimed that to be our first fight and I had to laugh,

"They always say that the first fight is the worst!" she smiled,

"I guess we're all set then!" her smile widened and she jabbed me in the ribs and I pushed her gently to the side, before we knew it she was already leaping from building to building with me in hot pursuit. I just about had her when a strangely-shaped brown and white blur went by me and next thing I knew I was caught in one thing I could never miss. A hug. From Rock Lee.

"The power of youth is so strong with you two I just want to CRRRYYYYYYY!" I could here Kiba and Hinata laughing above me and finally they pulled him off.

"Ow. Lee you've seen me around for a while now, why are you still tackling me?"

"Because you've been gone for about three and a half years now;" he must've been hanging out with Yamato to much because he loomed, "I must make up for all those years." Everyone sweat dropped and when Narelle popped up behind me and screamed,

"NARUTO!" I jumped through the air and clung to the side of the building next to the one they were standing on; panting heavily. "Wow. Not much gets you like this…in fact I think this is a first. What happened?" Hinata smiled and whispered in her ear what Lee had said and Narelle's eyebrows shot up. She climbed the side and carefully pried me off the wall but let me keep my distance from Lee.

"So you are the infamous Narelle." She blushed and nudged me in the ribs again,

"I guess I am."

"So how on earth did our dead last friend score you?" I would've taken more serious offense if it wasn't Sasuke who said that as he and Sakura joined us. Narelle turned to with the most shocked expression I've ever seen anyone wear.

"YOU were a DEAD LAST NINJA!"

"WHAT?" Kixur found us somehow too. "YOU? No possible way." He crossed his arms as if that would end this conversation.

"Yeah," they both gaped, "I was the worst of the worst."

"Well you weren't that bad but you could've been better." Oh man now we were having a party with all those from Konoha AND Suna that I know on this poor guy's roof.

"Yes I was bad. Awful. Not good. Sheesh bury the ugly hatchet already." Narelle smiled towards my friends,

"He's definitely not dead last anymore."

"Amen sis. This boy here," he put his hand on my shoulder, "Kicks serious butt." The others grew skeptical looks, "He is our Master's Apprentice." That jogged some of them to more attentive glances, "He is the Assassin's Apprentice (TEE-HEEXD)! The untouchable." Shikamaru now crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow and circled around me slowly,

"You certainly don't look it."

"He doesn't have his gear with him. He looks more intimidating with his gear on." Sasuke stepped forward,

"Okay so you may have saved our butts in the forest once but you certainly couldn't have gotten much better right?" I looked away and put my hands to the back of my head.

"Noooooo…" they narrowed their eyes. Sakura grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me along.

"Where are we going?"

"To see 'how far' you have come."

**Author's Note- ****hehehehehehehehehe! I have a big surprise guest in the next chap…he's gonna be evil now 'cuz I need someone evil but you'll never guess. And on this date 12/6/10 it is only 15 more days 'till my b-day! **


	27. Tests and Toxins

**Author's Note****- Heehee I'm so excited; my b-day is sooooo close! Anyway here's the next chap to all you lovelies out there…watchin' way too many movies lately. Thanks for waiting so long for this chap! (Hope it's worth it)XDXD**

Chapter 27- Tests and Toxins

Sakura dragged me all the way to our very first arena back in our team days and finally released my arm before turning to face me with a stern expression. The others caught up and looked warily from her to me until Gaara decided to break the trance,

"So what do you have in mind as a test?"

"I don't know," she shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips. I felt Narelle slip herself under my arm and smiled when she cuddled closer,

"You guys could pit the strongest of your village against him." Kixur stood near me like I needed him as a body guard.

"That would be the hokage."

"Aaaannnd?" Temari rolled her eyes because she was explaining the obvious again,

"They won't pit their hokage against him in fight because they fear her safety all the time; and he is an assassin who has not shown his face in the village for almost three years."

"I'll do it." Kakashi snapped his book closed and slipped it away for later. We didn't respond for awhile but just stared at our pervy sensei while Kixur and Narelle circled him slowly. Going different directions at the same speed they both returned to their starting position, nodded to each other,

"I give him thirty seconds."

"Maybe a minute."

"Yah minute…TOPS."

"Any higher?"

"No way."

"He did just get out of the hospital." Narelle was being the sensible one while Kixur was using statistics of my other fights. Of course, only I seemed to understand what they were saying with their choppy statements. Kiba leaned over to me,

"What are they doing?"

"Sizing him up to see how much of a one-sided fight it will be." He made an "O" shape with his mouth before doing a comical double take with a smile towards me when he let my meaning soak in. Kixur came up behind me and put his large hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward while Kakashi was already a safe distance away from the group and from what it looked like with his mask he was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at sensei? Your about to get you butt handed to you on a silver platter by ME of all your students."

"Yes. Yes I am. And I will not hold back anything against you Naruto."

"Haha you expect to just use all my skills on you? Not happening."

"Oh? Why?"

"'Cuz then it would be over even faster." He smiled and disappeared with a tiny wave goodbye. I didn't move. I closed my eyes and took deep slow breaths, Sakura stepped forward, worried,

"Naruto-?" Narelle shook her head.

"He's alright." I channeled my chakra at a comfortable steady rate; expanded my field of "vision" until it ranged into a one mile radius. Jumping up and slamming down on my knee a few feet away, I revealed Kakashi's small hideout underground and had him pinned under my knee with a kunai at his throat. He peeked up at me from his cool earthy position,

"Well…uh…I guess I lost huh?" I smiled back at him and lent him my hand to get him up on his feet.

"Yeah. You kinda did." I brushed some of the dirt of his back and put my hands behind my head."

"Forty-five seconds." I turned to see Sasuke staring at me, "That took you forty five seconds to take down Kakashi. You couldn't do that two years ago."

"Two years ago I was taken from Konoha to be trained in an assassin's corp. and studied and trained like crazy to get where I am today." Narelle smiled and punched my shoulder jokingly before slipping it around my waist; I mimicked her as Kixur leaned himself against a tree.

"Glad you did something while you were on vacation." Jiraiya stated glumly from his perch above Kixur's tree. Said man began laughing,

"Naw, he didn't get a vacation. It was almost the polar opposite for him…especially the first few days." I looked over at him,

"You mean the ones when I was in the beginning levels?"

"Yeah, all because you didn't tell Master that you were a higher level then you appeared."

"I dint trust anyone at the time and didn't want him to know about my past relationships."

"Yeah, yeah and now you two are as close as you two can get when it comes to rank."

"I know but-"

"What does he mean by that Naruto?" Gaara had maintained his silence but it broke under the pressure of his curiosity. I guess now is a better time then none,

"You see I earned my way through many levels and after that M.A.-"

"Who's M.A.?"

"Oh, Master Assassin is M.A. and he let me do the last three tests to become his apprentice and, well, I passed them." Jiraiya jumped down from his tree,

"When you left you couldn't even form a rasengan."

"So." He raised his eyebrows expectantly and I sighed in return; lifting my hand palm-up and channeling my chakra the way I had been taught, the deceivingly small blue orb appeared quickly and swirled with perfect precision and control.

"Well, well looks like you got that form down." Narelle nudged me and my attention was hers.

"Show him." I smiled gently at her and she blushed at my gaze. I did as she requested and, moving my arm farther away from us to keep her safe, added my wind style forming the rasen-shuriken. I could feel Kakashi and Sasuke analyzing it with their sharingan but I knew that they couldn't copy it. It would take too much chakra for them to try. I stepped away from her and she watched after me with suspicion before I winked at her causing her to relax; I love her too much to see her worried over nothing. Flexing my fingers a bit, I reared back and threw my enhanced weapon. Letting it fly and destroy some of the trees in its path before making a single hand sign. The rasen-shuriken exploded to great size and tore many trees out of the ground and incinerated them with the force of wind that I had placed into it. Making a second hand sign I returned it to a medium sized orb and held it there while I form a second rasengan and added my water style to it. The blue globe changed into a clear one and it's once defined edges rippled with saturated energy; it's shaped continued to morph until it was flat and disk-like. Rearing back once more the disk sailed through the air and expanded much larger before it collided with the rasen-shuriken in a tsunami of ice shrapnel. Turning back to the stares behind me I made the last sign and eradicated all of the ice with a surge of wind throughout them. Walking slowly back to Narelle, the snow fell with such gentleness that one would never have guessed what stages of destruction had created it.

"A regular old Santa Claus huh?" Kixur slapped my back in approval.

"Hey senseis?" they looked over at me. "Does lady Tsunade mind snow?"

"We're not sure. Why?" I pointed towards the village and they all sweat dropped. The whole village was in submission to the magical white flakes as curious villagers stepped out of their homes to see what unnatural weather was occurring.

"Why haven't you shown us this before?"

"I've never done it before." The large group looked at me, "What? It was all up here." I tapped the side of my head. We watched in silence as the snow quickly formed a thick layer on the ground, trees, and buildings all around. The tantalizing crunch under our feet was wonderful as we made our way back. I had taken off my jacket and wrapped it around Narelle to keep her from being cold, convincing her that with the power of the fox, and another explanatory tangent, that I no longer got cold as long as I had a normal amount of chakra in my body. Upon entering the gates, one of the ninja there told me that the hokage wanted to see me. Instantly fear spread through my body. That lady, like most girls, was terrifying when she was angry. But my fear wasn't needed because when I opened the door to her office I was captured in a hug by none other then Tsunade herself.

"Tsunade-Baa Chan! I can't breathe!" she ignored my words.

"How thoughtful of you! Bringing snow in time for winter and Christmas in the Land of Fire is one of the best gifts ever!" she finally let me go and looked at my face,

"Uuuhhh…no problem." Another person was hugging me now but not as bad as Tsunade; I turned to see Shizune smiling warmly for her thanks. When I was released I didn't move,

"What is it Naruto?"

"No more hugs?" I relaxed, "Ok, good to-" tackled from behind. Narelle wrapped her arms around my neck.

"HUGS FOR NARUTO-KUN!" I laughed at her innocent expression and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Narelle." After we left to dinner; me and Narelle split from the group and I took her back to my place. So glad the committee believed me…sort of, when I told them I knew who my father was; in short they gave me the place where he and mom lived. My Narelle made cocoa and snuggled up to me on the love seat under the pretense that it was just to keep warm with all my, 'Destructo-Snow' outside making everyone in the village light fires and stay indoors. She said it with the cutest accent to…I love her so much. But…lately I haven't been telling her everything. The fox was absorbed so he can't be it but something has been bugging me for a while…something dark. I felt her cool hands slip into my shirt and rub circles on my chest,

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto?" I opened my eyes and caste them at her,

"Yes Love?" she brought one of her hands to my forehead and her face grew stern.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of warm?" I laughed and took her petite hand in my own,

"This has always been my normal body temperature Sweetie." She gave me a pout face which confused me to no end,

"Why do you get to be all warm and comfy all the time." We both knew what that meant…another lovely night.

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS

Kixur and I were walking out to the gates to get any letters or notices for Tsunade but were really hoping to hear from M.A. He said he would allow me time to heal and then come get us but it's been a long time and we've heard nothing. There wasn't much there so Kixur offered to take it in for me and let me walk away; he always knows when there is too much on my mind to function properly. The forest outside the walls was just what I needed to relax as a chill flurry of snow went by.

"Poor, Poor Naruto. So worried about his master! Pathetic fool!" a strange Scottish accent came through the air…strangely familiar. I looked through the bare trees and finally sensed him far ahead of me. '_Odd, it sounded like he was right above me…_' I debated with myself internally whether going without my gear would be fine or would this person present a big enough threat. After a minute or two I choose to walk on and meet my threat.

"Ah, you've finally appeared laddie! I was beginning to fret!"

"Your concern is touching. How do you know me?" he staggered and put his arm over his heart as if in pain,

"Your lack of knowledge is killing me boy-o." he was hiding his chakra from me and kept a good distance between us. He was cocky, arrogant, and annoying; I turned to leave only to find him reappear in front of me once more.

"Let me pass."

"Oh no, no! I just found you again; can't let you go just yet laddie." He began his approach but I backed up two with every one step he took,

"Who are you?" he stopped smirked by what I could tell under the shadow from his hood.

"You'd think that one would remember a guy that he threw through a few walls." Realization blinked through my mind.

"Zatta?"

"Aye boy-o! Finally a smidgen of common sense!" he disappeared and before I knew it another name was added to the list of people who have stabbed me with some weird injection.

"Poison won't work Zatta." He turned away as my vision began to fade and, pulling off his hood, he smiled to me.

"Never said it was poison laddie." The ground was icy and wet this time as my mind and body shut down under the drug.

**Author's Note****- WWWOOOHHHOOO! It is ZATTA! Holy crap! Christmas special for you guys and nice long list of thank you's along with it. Please read and review to make the 21****st**** of December a very happy birthday to me! XDXD**


	28. Fear of

**Author's Note****- Ok here's my long list to my people who "Fav"ed me! THANKYOU…****mycroft216, desphere, ahgndouity, Cheveyo Weaver, KyuubiChild717, CrimsonTearsofRage, troth5, aulin, -Yami-No-Tenshi-808-, TaMa Sensei, joshuauzumaki, Manga154, MistressRukia13, NawootohxHinawtahfan775, ryuuji29, Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare, Snoopshasgotrice, firefoxynk, Yoshikuni Miyako, Phibriglex, ****Jasmine**** .09, vyser, jubi ****chaos lord, ****Flameus, djcrackerjack, vonsinhaus, I'm Yu, OutsidersWhiteTiger, Amant-Maudit, afallenheart, heavyneos, Vekesh, kitsune135, ruhiko, SilverDragonEyeCardSpiritWolf, noskillnofun, Demofnight66, nine-tails101, FumetsuKaji, Livin La Vida Connor, NaughtyxXxVixen, Azure ****Blade**** Ragna, JPW0625, immortalisvulpes, Frozo Drago, freeprincess, Bryan123, Sian9188, NightstoneAC197, Dragonmunday, Kine X, skyking047, foxfire-snapdragon, Rave Rose of ****Twilight, ****Kaminari-Shi-Ryu, What's Your Point, Forsaken Kensei, rya13, MoonLight28, PURVEYOR26, LostNFoundKiDz, xstofer, NightWalker-DayDreamer, anglaissam, foshizzlexD, ****mike morgan, ****LawScarzero, Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Darkdawnomega, ****Gin**** Kaminari Of The AzureSky, and ,of course ,my greatest reviewer also, highlord24. WOW THANKS GUYS! (p.s. - was playing Moonlight Sonata while writing this…try listening to it…was way more effective then Christmas songs. XD)**

Chapter 28- Fear of…

The darkness was everywhere. In front of me and behind, around my legs and arms, circling around me and yet perfectly still, loud and quiet, I could understand but couldn't…the darkness knew me but I had no memory of it. The Darkness lapped at my mind and touched things that I had buried and locked over and over; bringing my attention to strong fears I never imagined I would have to face again. Where was I? Was I dead? No, no, I was breathing…sort of…it was raspy. I was cold and wet and the icy sensation made me flinch, the snow. But, I shouldn't feel the cold…my chakra was still going strong so I shouldn't feel the cold…but, I did. The darkness around me took shape and formed a box or a room of sorts. I heard a small child's laugh reverberate around the room but saw no child near me; slowly rising to my feet I was pleasantly surprised to know that I was still strong on my feet and the coldness left me. The giggle came again and I tried without success to pinpoint the source but it was getting closer and closer; until a young boy came into view. He was not terribly young by his appearance, seven or eight-ish in my estimation, and with him he carried a doll the seemed to resemble a person, but I couldn't get a good look so I had no idea who. And his whole face seemed light up with joy even though the only cause for joy in this desolate and lonesome place for him was the doll. I watched in silence, enjoying the reprieve from the fear that came from an unknown source in intervals, not wanting to disturb the young boy but at the same time I needed to know where I was. He came closer and took little notice to me until I mustered my voice,

"Where am I?" he stopped, glancing at me and smiled before continuing on, I tried again, and repeated myself, "Where am I?" this time he looked at me and approached slowly. His eyes were pale, like a blind man's color, or lack there of, and I had no idea if he really could see but it seemed that he could. He looked intently into my face and the paleness faded from his eyes,

"Will you be my friend?" he stepped forward and gave a small lopsided smile, "Will you be my friend?"

"What?" I took a step back and everything within screamed at me to stay away from him; that he was dangerous and to be avoided at all costs. He held the deceiving appearance of a child, of innocence, but within he was something dark.

"You do too." I brought my attention to him as his smile was gone and the paleness was completely gone also. He appeared…not angered, but displeased, and his eyes were blackened to the point that it would seem that they had never existed in the first place.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act all high and mighty Naruto. You feigned innocence all your life." I felt my eyes widen at his words before I squinted them in distrust and caution.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed as I searched my mind to see if I had spoken my thoughts, but I hadn't.

"You took the appearance of a boy all your life up until recently and yet on the inside you were a demon." I gasped at his statement and knew that the scars of my past were making themselves known to me. My face betrayed my strains of my attempts to hide my emotions; sadness and fear filled my mind and the darkness fed off of it. A familiar giggle came to me; the boy was holding up the doll which took shape of Kakashi with his mask up and sharingan glaring in its crimson red.

"You know him, correct? Do what you're told or I will poke his eyes out." his voice came out in a growl but I had no intention to answer. He had his back to me and I took a glance at myself, no weapons or defenses…just what I came out into the forest in. "ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK DEMON!" I covered my ears from the intense volume and screamed my answer over the thunder around me,  
"I'M NOT A DEMON!" his laugh become deep and scratchy and the fear from the unknown rammed itself down my throat as a thousand other voices pronounced as a demon. Some I knew and others I had never heard in my life, but they all yelled the same condemning announcement, "demon, demon, demon, demon, demon…" Even with the knowledge that my speaking and screaming would not effect my situation at all, I screamed in such a way that I didn't know I was screaming until I felt my lungs beg for air; which I gave readily only to have my throat strain itself again. The fear was like a mule kick to the chest, a hammer to the throat; painful and relentless. The darkness sprouted claws which raked my chest, my neck, my legs and arms suffered the claws that seemed to be trying to restrain me.

"Naruto!" her voice was like an angel's and I was the mortal condemned to Hell hearing a possible savior call out my name. I felt myself tense and hold on to the echoes, but they were quickly fading. I grappled the last notes and the fear struck again then, my chest and throat lost all feeling before returning to pain and I tortured my throat again. A cracking noise made me look down where I was standing; the floor was cracking like brittle glass in white streaks of light. Yes, the light was shattering this terrible dream! Deep down something stirred in me and told me that it wasn't a dream; you weren't supposed to feel pain in a dream, but I didn't care at the moment. There were stressed voices above me; whether they were loud or quiet, I didn't care. I could hear them and they were coming closer. The darkness was gone completely but the pain of shifting from the dark to the light was immense and I cried out the best I could with my suffering throat obviously drawing much attention from those above.

"Naruto!" Kakashi was the one grappling my shoulders and holding me while I screamed more and more until the light faded to a tolerable tone. I was free from the dark chamber but the fear followed me and delivered its last blow; my eyes flew wide open and all around me jumped back in surprise as I lurched myself into a sitting position with a gasp and stared with wide-eyed horror into nothingness. "Naruto? Lay down kid." I felt his touch on my skin and shuddered violently through my painful gasping, but I obeyed feeling exhausted with my raw throat not making my breathing easy. He patted me reassuringly and spoke gently to me.

"It's ok now, you're safe with us. Do you remember where you are?" I focused on him for the first time and saw the worry in his eyes,

"Konoha." He exhaled deeply as I continue to gasp for air, "Where's the little boy?" he cocked an eyebrow,

"Little boy? Was there a little boy there Kiba?"

"No, not that me and Akamaru found; just Naruto in the snow," Kiba's brown haired head came into view as he looked gently into my eyes, "What did he look like? I'll go back." I grabbed his arm tightly and felt the fear in my eyes reflect on his face,

"NO!" Kakashi pushed me back down onto the bed but I held on to Kiba's arm, "Don't go after him! If you see him don't go near him, don't talk to him!"

"Ok Naruto." He freed his arm and held my hand calmly, "I won't go near the little boy."

"Promise me." I looked around for the first time at the cautious faces around me that I held so dear to me, "All of you promise me to stay away from the little boy." Kiba nodded for them and himself before turning away to make room from someone else and I relaxed a bit. I heard her approach and felt myself smile the best I could manage with the memory of what had just happened as her angelic face came into view. Her soft hands found a clothe and dabbed my forehead dry, I realized I was shivering and drenched in sweat,

"Hey Love, how are you feeling?" I just nodded my answer which made her furrow her eyebrows, "Do you remember what happened?" the fear was in the shadows of my mind. Watching me and waiting for my answer as it slipped a bit of itself into my mind, enhancing the memory. I shuddered and began to tremble again,

"So dark."

"Huh," the trembling increased, "Naruto?"

"It was so dark there…" Sasuke, Sakura, and Kixur were closest to me in a flash. "And the little boy-" I swallowed harshly as the trembling grew worse, "he would laugh." The doll came to mind and I gasped, "Kakashi!" they made room for him.

"I'm here Naruto. What is it?"

"He's going to hurt you! His doll looked like you and, and he's going to hurt you!" but my sensei was shaking his head slowly,

"Nobody going to hurt me Naruto; I'm fine." The darkness lapped my vision from me and I felt myself slip under my exhaustion and into a dreamless sleep.

*******TIME SKIP 1 WEEK***

The dream no longer haunted me as it had that night but the fear came without the dreams. I still had told no one of this but the first time I awoke screaming and my throat raw so I had to come up with a solution, duct tape. It was annoying but it worked. I would wake up screaming into the tape, my throat torn apart but the sound could not escape. The mornings were worse; it wouldn't come every two hours like during the night but when it did come it was much, much worse. I willed myself not to scream but let out a moan of suffering and pain and usually it would drive me to my knees and wouldn't let up for a few minutes. How I kept it from my friend and senseis this long was a complete mystery to me, but I knew they suspected something. I didn't scare easily and IF I ever did get scared it must be for good reason; but there was no reason, or no reason that I could see.

POV CHANGE (…NOT NARUTO…XD)

"Ever since that night he's been hiding the rest of the story and getting almost no sleep at all during the night." Sasuke was irked and worried as he leaned against the counter-top of Kixur and Narelle's apartment talking about their friend. The group from Suna had left a while ago and Gaara had asked for continual updates on Naruto's well-being; and now they were three people short of finding out what was happening to their friend.

"I say that we just drag him out of his normal routine of laying low and bring him here for a good looong talk." Everyone turned a glare to him for such a blunt and rash thought, "What? It would work; if we let him know that we can tell something's up with him. He would crack and tell us." Sasuke nodded slightly with agreement and Hinata gaped,

"NO! We can't just force him to tell us; he has to WANT to tell us!" she was using a tone that implied that she wanted to believe that Kixur's idea wouldn't work, but deep down she knew that it would. "Maybe we could just ask him and he'll, y'know, tell us." She shrugged at the end hoping it to sound more convincing then she did; Sasuke shook his head now.

"We should do as Kixur says; grab him and make him talk." He started for the door, "I'll go get him; in his current state there wont be much fight in him." And he left. No more words filled the air; Sasuke had taken them with him out the door and after Naruto.

UZAMAKI COMPOUND (SASUKE'S POV)

When I got near to the door, I froze; something was off. There was no light on in the shadowed home but the windows were open and the breeze was billowing the curtains. '_Is Naruto even awake?...easier for me I guess…_' I pulled out the pin I kept with me from Sakura to pop the lock, but paused when a new thought came to my mind. I turned the knob hesitantly and found that it turned easily and the door creaking open forebodingly and I strange low moan crossed with a muffled wail was coming from inside the cavernous rooms. Stepping carefully inside, I kept silent as the strange sound continued its haunting echoes through the home; I searched every room and finally came to Naruto's bedroom with the door closed. My hand froze before the knob once again as yet another wail cut the air, it was very loud now, and it was inside. I burst through the door, not knowing what to expect and definitely not expected to see Naruto thrashing in his bed with tape over his mouth. He was the source of the noise and he was asleep while doing it; the tape was placed directly over his mouth to keep his wailing at a low. I picked my shaking friend and shun-shinned (Hehe spelling?) out of his home and into the apartment I had left. Subconsciously wondering why I didn't just do that to get to Naruto's place first, I walked slowly into the living room where the others sat waiting patiently for my arrival. Naruto's body tensed and thrashed as another wail from him behind the tape turned their heads and wide-eyes towards me as I approached.

"Naruto!" Narelle stood from the couch and motioned from the others to do the same to make room for our wailing friend. Placing him gently on the couch, I peeled back the tape and he gasped desperately for the oxygen that he couldn't have gotten quick enough through his nose. When his breathing slowed to a gentle pant we noticed that his lower lip was quivering and once more he tensed and released a scream; it pierced and remained at a note of suffering and torture before dying out into more gasps for air.

"I'm no demon." He was muttering in his sleep and whatever it was must've been terrible.

"Why the tape?"

"I don't know, it was on his mouth to keep him quiet."

"Signs of forced entry?"

"None that I saw but he left the windows open so it wouldn't be forced." Kixur fell silent once more as he paced the floor in thought; I spoke my mind then, "I think he put the tape on himself."

"No he wouldn't do that he's-"

"He knew the dream was coming and he knew that screaming would alert people so he taped his mouth to keep it quiet and keep his secret under wraps." Shikamaru stole my thunder in one sentence, but the thunder was killed by our friend releasing a cry of his suffering in a world that only he could see…or was there a way that we could see it too?

"Ino," she turned to me, already knowing my question, "Could you maybe-"

"Of course." She got into her stance, made her hand signs, and was gathering her chakra when Kixur interrupted her concentration with a hand on the shoulder and a gentle nudge back.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to do!"

"I recognize the hand signs from my studies; only those from the Yamanaka clan have this unique ability."

"So you do know; why you stopping me from helping him! If I can go in and figure out what's going on then we can stop this!" Kixur held her angered glare but weakened against her years of practice,

"Alright-" she started once more but he held for one more warning, "Naruto doesn't get scared easily, in fact, it takes A LOT to get him to shudder even a little. For him to be screaming like that," he turned over to the blonde who held an expression of agony, "I would not want to see what was going on in his head."

"I'm going anyway." He held up his hands in surrender as she once more got ready and with the command entered the realm of Naruto's mind.

NARUTO'S MIND (INO'S POV)

I found myself in darkness and a silence so quiet I covered my ears to avoid being deafened by it; the darkness was alive and moving all around me, studying me and looking for my weaknesses.

"You can't break me!" it froze but regained itself quickly. "Where is Naruto?" A small child's innocent giggle turned my attention away from the darkness and I looked all around for the child and I found him. Standing a short distance off was a young boy holding a doll, but his eyes were hidden in unknown shadows as a creepy little smirk crossed his face. He approached me calmly and kept the doll close to his chest,

"He's busy now." He looked up at me for the first time and…I became scared. His eyes were the purest and most beautiful color of cerulean blue I had only ever seen once before. They were Naruto's eyes; he smiled as though he knew my thoughts and walked into the distance before placing his hand on what I assumed was a wall. It slid revealing a, somehow, darker black room where a wrenching scream rammed its way into the room I resided in currently. Naruto, I charged after the small child; throwing aside all concerns I had of getting hurt and Kixur's terrifying warning. I passed through the wall and saw Naruto hanging on the wall; his hands being held up with a large serrated blade and his legs held down the same way through each knee. His blood was everywhere and he was charred and cut like someone who's been through years of torture; the little boy went up to him and put a finger to Naruto's slumped over forehead and whispered something to him. Almost instantly, he began to scream again and struggle desperately to escape the grips of the blades that were piercing him,

"Naruto!" I rushed over and pushed the boy aside and started to yank on the blade in his leg,

"You can't have him." A raspy voice startled me in my desperate work; the boy had risen and now glowered at me with ink black eyes, "He's going to be my friend not yours!" I was going to answer but Naruto moaned, low and pained, bringing me back to the more important job of freeing him. I tugged and struggled but the only success was more pain for the blade's prisoner,

"HE'S MINE!" a sharp pain ripped through the side of my face and my shoulder met the back wall with sickening pop.

"INO!" Naruto was trying to escape now and the blades were starting to slip away from the wall, "HANG ON INO!" one of the blades in his arm clanked to the floor and he ripped the other one free before moving to his legs. The world was going dark…which was weird because that's how I got here and my shoulder throbbed. I heard his feet rushing my way in a choppy rhythm and felt his hands lift me up before I was completely unconscious. "You have to get out of here Ino."

"N-no I'm not leaving you here to this."

"It's almost over, but if I wake up before you get out you will be stuck here. Now go!" I managed the hand sign and returned to the world of light, but as the world was fading away I saw the little boy behind Naruto with a branding iron.

REAL WORLD

"NOOOO!" I felt cool hands on my shoulders as my mind returned to the others,

"Ino! Hey Ino its ok your safe now." I struggled against the reassuring touch and forced my eyes open and threw myself towards Naruto, but found myself held back.

"LET ME GO!" I thrashed until I felt a piece of gauze touch my cheek. Once the hands left I dove towards Naruto whose expression was pained, "WAKE UP IDIOT!" his eyes flew open but they were glazed over. "NO! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NARUTO!"

"Ino chill!" Shikamaru would say that but the white blazing brand was fresh in my mind. He gasped loudly but no scream just a silent gape to the ceiling as his hand moved to his heart and gripped tightly. His eyes clenched themselves once more and when they reopened he was wide awake, shivering in the shock that his body had received. Narelle looked at him and put a hand on his forehead and he moaned long and low; Sasuke sat on the armrest near his head,

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" he stared at me before realizing where he was.

"Sasuke!" he started to sit up but stopped halfway wailing in pain and clutching his chest. "Ino!" he turned from his pain and saw me standing watching him and sighed in relief, "Your safe." He winced and groaned again, arching his back in pain before pulling his shirt open revealing a large burn over his heart. The brand from the dream had left a mark in the real world. Sasuke helped him into a sitting position slowly and he looked to us,

"Guys, I'm scared."

**Author's Note****- MERRY CHRISTMAS! Mwahahahahaha! What did you all thing? I thought it was pretty creepy! What DID Zatta do? HAHAHAHA! Leave a present in the form of a review! **


	29. New Enemy

**Author's Note****- sigh…back to school already. Such. Joy. Did you miss me? Haha I'm still going with the creepy theme now so here's the next chap! Thanks for my gifts guys! Sorry it took so long and this is so short!**

Chapter 29- New Enemy

I couldn't leave the sofa of Kixur and Narelle's apartment; none of them would even let me sit up. The burn on my chest concerned Sakura the most and with here being a medic ninja I knew that it probably wasn't in the most ideal spot. Sasuke sat on the armrest like a lion guarding his cub, every once in a while he would turn his dark eyes on me and touch my forehead to keep me in check with reality. But…none of them could stop the fear. It lurked through my mind, I could feel it's claws walk across my, supposedly unbreakable, mental barriers like they were but pine needles on the forest path; such an easy task that one doesn't even take notice that the needles are there. It would growl and laugh and whisper but never roar or screech and howl. It was keeping low along with the battering ram that would normally slam into my chest and throat more often now. My body would tense like it should but nothing would come; Sasuke took notice of my caution and the way I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Hey," he was whispering softly like a concerned brother does to the sick younger one, "hey are you alright?"

"I'll be-" a painful cough caught Sakura's attention and brought her towards me, "I'll be okay." She placed her pale hand to my forehead but obviously my appearance didn't match. She removed the sheet that I had on and pulled open my shirt carefully, the burn was to severe to come in contact with any thing at the moment so there were no bandages. Her hands were icy to the touch as she got as close as she dared to the wound and gently poked and prodded the tender area around it. Once coming to close, I sucked a gasp of air down at the shock of pain that ran its course through me. Everyone froze around me to check on my latest matter of suffering.

"I don't like how its looking." Her voice was void of all emotion, the voice she reserved for severely injured patients. She looked into my eyes and touched my forehead again. Frowning she felt my chest, "Your very warm." She started to take the covers but I shook my head weakly. I was freezing. "You want to try and sleep?" the trembling returned as the beast in my mind caught her words and shook itself into my burn. Grunting with pain I clutched it blindly and caused more pain to access my body. Strong pale hands pulled my hands away from the wound and Sasuke held tightly to them. Panting, felt myself slipping again and once more I fell into the horrid darkness.

**MINDSCAPE**

The little boy was still giggling and when I had fully entered his realm I felt the wounds that had not followed me out return to me once more. My knees threatened to give out and hands begged for mercy I could not give.

"Why did you leave?" I spun as quickly as I could manage and saw his terrible face looking intently into mine as he clutched tightly at the doll, "we missed you." He smiled and reached for my hand, but I wouldn't allow him to touch me. Instantly the kind façade was gone, "That was rude." His inky eyes returned and the doll once more became Kakashi; all at once the predator had found the wounded lamb that it had lost. "I gave you the break from my pet! And this is how you treat me?" the reprieve from the fear was his doing? I flinched away but met a wall, curling into a protective ball I tried to block him out. The darkness hesitated, and I dared a glance. His eyes were once more pale and the grin back on his face, the doll remained the same.

"My pet obeys my every whim. When I say sit; it sits. When I say rest; it rests. When I tell it to attack you as you are awake; it brings you to the floor in a bloody, quivering mess." I sat on my knees now staring at this child. A slave to darkness and fear, a slave to a torturous, little blind child in my mind.

**REALITY**

"No!" the others looked to Sasuke who was shaking Naruto's limp form frantically before Kixur got to him.

"Stop it! That's not good for him!"

"He can't be asleep!" they managed to get the frantic Uchiha off of Naruto and hold him down on a chair. "Ino!" she looked at him with worry swimming in her eyes, "You saw what was going on in his head! You of all people know that he shouldn't sleep!" She remained silent but stole worried glances to the blonde who was starting to mumble in his sleep and twitch. Narelle was next to him with a devastated expression,

"Oh Naruto." A slight whimper escaped the blonde and his expression became stressed as he struggled against the evil possession in his dreams. His face contorted and he allowed his back to arch as he fought a losing battle against an unknown enemy; a pitiful wail escaped the blonde and a few harsh coughs racked his body, until a sliver of blood trailed down his chin. "Naruto!" his struggles seemed to pause and the strain gone from his face; Naruto was listening, clinging desperately to her words.

"Say something else!" Neji nudged her arm before debating his chances of actually seeing something with his byakugan.

"Naruto? Can you hear me Dear-Heart?" his chest heaved, skin paled farther then it had been before, and an icy sweat broke across his whole body.

"Na-Narelle?" his voice was hoarse and faint as he tried to peel his mind from the hellish alternate reality. "You…your there?"

"Yes! Yes I'm here Naruto! Can we help you?" a desperate look crossed his face,

"Find Zatta."

**UNKNOWN LOCATION (3****RD**** PERSON)**

"**Your mission was a success." The red-head kneeled before a shadowed figure, "Uzamaki feels the terror I bring him?"**

** "Aye milord." The man began to pace in thought; Zatta watched carefully. "You have done well my apprentice." He turned to the kneeling teen. "Rise and take your rightful position at my side." As he extended his legs he felt a cloak slide over his shoulders."**

** "Uzamaki carried the demon for so long." The cloak fell back and a strong but withered face emerged; Zatta attempted to hide his shock but the man's smirk told him he had failed. "It is time he atoned for his sins."**

TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE (3 DAYS AND KONOHA)

"You sure you're ready to start eating this stuff again?" Naruto didn't blame them for their wariness, but the nightmares stopped coming and the child slowly vanished. Narelle's voice disintegrated them easily as she spoke to him throughout the dream; which had only just recently ended completely. Sasuke was very skittish as to have seen Naruto lay so still for the course of almost three complete days. The fear still came at random intervals and some attacks were stronger then others but he was feeling well enough to get out of bed and visit his favorite restaurant.

The staff greeted him with elation and once they were reassured that his strange and sudden illness had passed they served his meal for free. Grinning like a child as he slurped the noodles happily, his friends watched his every move while they quietly ate their meals.

"Well, well," the soft familiar voice turned their heads to smile at the one eyed ninja as he entered the room with a wide eye. "Naruto is back from the dead!" the blonde smirked at his sensei as he spoke with his mouthful,

"I wasn't dead." He swallowed and smiled, "Just really close to it." Narelle slapped the back of his head while Sasuke and Shikamaru muttered their classics, "troublesome." And "Baka." "Besides, I didn't even think you noticed I was gone Kakashi-sensei." The ninja feigned pain,

"That you think that way of me should is insulting!" he became serious in the quick change way that he has, "I have been extremely worried about you Naruto. Have the dreams stopped coming?"

"Yep, though sometimes…" Naruto didn't miss a beat as Kakashi's question surprised some of the others.

"The attacks still come." The response was a nod. Silence filled their conversation until Sasuke looked up and caught Naruto's attention.

"So," blue gaze was on him, "Whose Zatta?"

**Author's Note****- its short. I'm lazy and uninspired. Sorry. I really am. I wish I could type more but I am VERY busy with life. Please review and be nice thanks!**


	30. Father

**Author's Note-**** I apologize. For my inconsistency. I'm trying harder; I really am. Sorry. We are nearing the end of my story and the climax is coming up! Haha here's the next chap!**

Chapter 30 (ALREADY?)- Father

I lay awake on my roof, naming certain constellations in my head; everything was quiet and still. I had come up here after excusing myself from the dinner Hinata had made for all of us. The fear was something that hit periodically and I liked to be alone when it happened. It was a weakness. I could hear Kiba and Neji fighting again over whose senses were more keen, I allowed myself a quiet chuckle as their voices rose higher and higher. Ino's voice now surpassed there's easily; telling them to shut up with some threats tossed in here and there. I knew he was waiting for me before I got up here; he wasn't as quiet as he thinks himself to be,

"It's strange," I sat up to see him and his orange book, "our group's relationship with each other." I smiled at his observation,

"Yeah, there great in their own way." I smiled and laughed again, "even if they can be slightly abusive." He laughed with me now and the silence set in again, crickets, occasional owl, and Kakashi turning the pages of his little book. "You saw the attack."

"Yes Naruto." The book clopped shut, "they worry me greatly. Do you know what is causing them?"

"Fear." I answered that question myself fairly often.

"Fear of what?"

"I don't know." I stood up and looked back to him, "which is why it doesn't make sense." I started to pace, "I can't just be afraid of nothing." He nodded and followed my pacing with his gaze,

"Makes no sense; there must be something deeper. Are you sure this is fear?" what he said stopped me; I wasn't absolutely positive it was fear now. The nightmares stopped coming so I naturally assumed that the attacks were just a remnant of them, but were they for sure? "Naruto?"

"Your right."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure that its fear anymore." I could feel it now; the strange sensation that I had thought was fear. It wasn't screeching unintelligible noises inside my head, but words of warning! "It's a warning of something…"

"Like an instinct." Hit the nail right on the head, "One thing you must have inherited from the fox." It all made sense then, attacks before was fear from the dreams, but now it was different.

"But of what? What is coming that I can prepare for?"

**MORNING (NARELLE POV)**

The day couldn't have been more beautiful and Naruto seemed in good spirits; but as usual looked on edge. He was still wet from his shower, with only pants on, in the kitchen when I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs; I tried to be quiet and sneak up on him but he was better then that. Without turning away from the omelet he was making he laughed,

"Good morning Angel!" I gave up and just wrapped my arms around him from behind,

"I didn't know you could cook Naruto-kun." He cocked his head toward me,

"Only if I want to dear; you like pancakes?" I smiled and buried my face into his back and inhaled his scent; I could feel his laughter through the muscles that I held on to. I cared so deeply for him and I know he felt the same for me as his arms pried mine open enough for him to turn around and wrap his arms around me. "So," I looked at him closely, "About those pancakes?" I smiled and rubbed his whisker marks,

"I would love some."

"So would we." We both jumped at Sasuke's voice speaking for the others behind him. Naruto and I both smiled and watched them all laugh and smile at the position we were in. My Naruto kissed my forehead gently and turn back to the cooking; adding the batter to the skillet and flipping the young pancake skillfully into the air. Sitting with the others we joked and laughed with each other until Naruto brought bacon, eggs, and pancakes with syrup to the table. The conversation paused while we ate and enjoyed the food.

"So Naruto," Neji started, "Who is Zatta?"

"Zatta is someone from the academy that I haven't heard from in years and never thought I would ever hear from again."

"Haha! Naruto threw him through like six walls when that red headed idiot threatened Narelle's friend." Naruto wrapped his arm around Narelle and pulled her close, "You would've done the same thing Kixur."

"If I could've gotten there as fast as you did."

"Well why is he back now? And how the heck did he find you?"

"I have no idea, but he's still pretty irked still about that day." The blonde paused, "He's the one who started the whole nightmare thing by the way." He muttered the last part as though he didn't find it important.

"WHAT?" almost everyone stood up and yelled at him, "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT BIT OF INFORMATION FROM US?"

"It doesn't matter who did it." He met the fiery gazes with his calm blue one, "All I know is that I'm going to kick his butt when I get the chance." The table slowly went back to eating as the blonde refused to answer other questions they posed and all was silent at the table. Naruto finished and cleaned up his dishes before walking out the door and leaving the group to think about his strange behavior.

**POV CHANGE (NARUTO)**

I didn't feel right back there. The hammer came down on me as soon as I mentioned Zatta and it hadn't held back on the force either. I knew that Zatta had something to do with the instinct, as me and Kakashi had decided to call it, kicking in repetitively to my great discomfort. The fear was caused by something but of what? I had no idea. I didn't like it, feeling afraid; I never have liked it. It reminded me that I was admitting to my own mortality. I strolled through the streets absent-mindedly as I pondered my thoughts, desperately wishing for someone to listen and not think about just Konoha, but me, and wasn't really watching where I was going; as another strong blow made me gasp at the strength of it, but it brought me to my senses. I was standing a roof of near the cliff-side part of our wall. Right in front of me was the hokage memorial and facing me, with his stony eyes watching me as intently as I always imagined he would if he were alive. The fourth hokage…my father.

"huh." I looked into the carved features of the cliff, "You were always there even when I didn't think anyone was." The fear subsided into an agony that was always there when I thought about what my family would've been like…or at least what he would've been like. "I wish you could be here for me right now." The sadness spread further through my heart as I stared on, "Father," it was the first time I had acknowledged it out loud. I belonged to a family. My name meant something. The tears came without warning. I felt an arm around my shoulders and I knew already that the two men closest to my dad. Jiraiya and Kakashi were there for me and knew that my pain ran deeper then I let on.

"He was a great man Naruto." Jiraiya.

"You will be greater." Kakashi.

**Author's Note****- well that worked out well. Hope you all like it. VERY emotional to me.**


	31. Family

**Author's Note****-siiiiiiiiiiigh…I am sooooo sorry for being late! (TEARS) PLEASE FORGIVE ME?**

Chapter 31- Family

The burn on my chest was paining me greatly. It started the other day when I reminisced at my father's carving and Jiraiya and Kakashi comforted me, but now it was like burning into me like nothing else. I've always hated burns, not something you can wrap up like a cut or a gash, cant support them like a break…utterly stupid and pointless type of wound…injury…things…ouch. It's throbbing now as I walk through the cooled streets in the dawn of Konoha, I preferred dawn and nighttime so that I didn't have the sun blaring down so I could take these long walks through the town.

I sensed their approach before they were even in a two mile radius to me. They were worried because they hadn't seen me since yesterday and me with my whole burn getting worse situation am _supposed_ to stay under one of my friend's watch at all times, but where was the fun in that? Neji and Hinata couldn't see me because I cut myself off from a traceable amount of chakra and Kiba couldn't find my scent because I was able to stop that from being traceable a long time ago. Now the real question: Should I tell them where I am and go back or keep up this wonderfully entertaining goose chase? Sighing deeply without thinking a swallowed harshly at the yelp of pain tried to announce itself; my chakra spike to numb my senses to the terrible sensation; and as I rested myself against the wall of a building I sensed them closing in on me.

"Naruto!" I flinched at her loud voice, "Oh shut. Up. I'm not that loud…sheesh." Sakura crossed her arms defensively and glared at me with a smile on her face.

"Haha, I know Sakura. Sorry I didn't mean it." She uncrossed her arms and turned serious,

"Where have you been?" I dropped my gaze, "We freaked when you just disappeared."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just…" she saw my eyes travel back to the monument like yesterday. The pain of the loss I suffered came back. Bubbling up like a fountain and welling into my whole being as the blood fled my face to aid my aching heart. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't flinch away. I didn't understand why I was feeling this pain again now, but I just couldn't drop it. Sasuke supported me as my knees started to weaken.

"You gonna be alright bro?" his words were heard but I couldn't process them fast enough. I was aware that the others were around me and being cautious not to break my trance.

"Y'know…" their eyes were on me but this was for Sasuke, "I don't get it." I lowered my eyes and sank to the ground, concerning the others by sighing deeply before flinching and grabbing my paining mark. She was next to me in a second, her warm hands pulling mine away and sitting by me. Narelle snuggled my hand and kissed my cheek as I regained my breath,

"Take it easy Naruto-kun." She took my head and leaned it to her body, "Just be quiet now and rest Love." The embrace. So full of love and passion…I couldn't take it right now. I lifted my head and kissed her full on the lips for a few seconds before using my fathers move to place myself in the outlying forests, the air seemed wilder here and the area trembled with life. '_Why am I on the edge? What possessed me to pull away from Narelle like that?_' my chest throbbed once more and finally fed up I stamped to the river nearby and tore off my shirt and looked to the evil torturer. Red and puckered, glaring and raging, the burn greeted me with a vengeance; when the cool wind stroked the area, it screeched and raged, leaving me gasping on the ground practically begging the putrid thing for mercy. I blinked and saw myself back in that room and the little boy; he was smiling like always but he looked different. Weaker, paler, and much thinner. He looked like a dead child walking. When his eyes met mine I instantly felt pity, which I revolted against.

"I'm sorry." His voice was weak.

"After all you've done? NOW you're sorry?" he flinched and the guilt hit me again. I didn't try to pull away this time…he was being completely sincere. "You…you mean that…you didn't…"

"I'm sorry!" he was crying now and ran towards me. He almost collapsed halfway but I caught him and lifted his tiny chin and looked into his drenched eyes. He wept as he tried to stammer out an explanation and soaked my burn with chilled tears; cautiously I wrapped my arms around the small frail boy. Slowly he calmed his breathing and had finally slowed to a more normal pace, he turned his pained eyes to mine and bore into my soul with them.

"Forgive me Naruto?" I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. His tears had soothed the burn and now that they had stopped coming I, once again, felt the pain. I was brought back by his plea of desperation. "Please brother?" It caught my attention well.

"Brother?" he looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"You know what happened the year you were born." I winced at the memory but he went on, "If they had survived that day then they would've had me." I widened my eyes and gaped, "I'm the brother that you never had." He became fuzzy and we both looked around. He looked to me,

"I'm fading now. I really am sorry big brother!" he touched a tiny hand to my chest and numbed me to the burn. The pain stopped. The memory faded. My baby brother was being controlled by Zatta when he lost worth in his eyes that vile man destroyed what little I had of him. I will avenge the last link to anyone I could say I was related to by blood; he didn't truly come into being but I've forgiven any pain he had caused. The knowledge of our relationship to each cleansed his sins away.

Waking with a start, I found myself back on my bed with my hands and feet strapped to the posts of my bed. My shirt was gone and my burn was throbbing with such intensity that I cried out when my gasp from waking entered my lungs. The whispers I had heard around me went silent and the stamping of feet replaced them; my friend's faces peered into my eyes with overwhelming concern.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's whisper was the most comforting sound at the moment. My emotions were revolting within me; my bound hand was shaking as I gripped his paler one and held on tightly. All of their eyes widened as I felt the warm drips slide down my cheeks, as much as I fought and struggled against them, they kept coming and freezing my cheeks and neck. I was aware of how warm I became as the tears for the last of my kin chilled me, "Naruto are you alright?" I tried to speak my answer but my throat was arid and torn, all that emerged were deep, painful coughs that only worried those around me.

"He-he killed him." The coughing came again and tortured my lungs, chest, and throat, as me angel, Narelle patted them all with a damp cloth.

"You have been thrashing and screaming for five days. The restraints are here to keep you from hurting yourself and us while we were trying to help you." I breathed deeply and rubbed my eyes on my shoulders; she put a hand on my cheek and used her thumb to gently wipe away what I missed. "I-I've never seen you like this." I gave a small smile towards her concern,

"Zatta killed him." Sasuke looked back over to me from the couch that he and Neji dragged in,

"What do you mean Baka?" I was going to glare but the thought of the small frail child…I shuddered instead.

"My little brother is dead now," I felt the anger welling up and I closed my eyes, "Zatta killed him." I felt my body change with my anger and when I reopened my eyes I knew I was using demonic chakra. Narelle gasped and stepped back as I rose to my feet; snapping the restraints like thread and growling to myself I strode and looked out at the storm that was raging outside. "I will return the favor personally."

**Author's Note****- Heehee! The chaps are getting shorter cuz we're reaching the end. (Hysterical weeping) I liked the ending. Let me know what you all think!**


	32. No More Tears

**Author's Note****- MY LOVELIES! I BE BACK FROM THE METAPHORICAL DEATH THAT I HAVE SUFFERED! … (LOOKS AROUND) WHO ELSE IS AS EXCITED AS I AM? …just read on. XDXD**

Chapter 32- No More Tears

My anger was not leaving me as I continued to stare out into the storm; my burn caused me great pain but I forced myself to remain silent…I had just suffered a more painful loss then that burn could ever hope to compare to. Another flash of pain seared through me as both assailants struck, I flinched and finally released a grunt that only hinted at the agony I was in.

"Oh, good." Kiba sighed with a tinge of relief, not thinking perfectly straight I turned from my stance and glared towards him, questioning his meaning. "Hey easy man! I meant that I was worried that we lost you to that world of torture again…" I growled out loud as I felt my eyes change; I had already explained what had happened in the room…but I had left out my little brother being the one Zatta had controlled. Kiba held up his hands, "Just worried." Not responding I turned back to the storm, lightening flashed incredibly close by and I smirked; the weather was going along with my attitude perfectly. The silence had slid in gracefully once more for a few blessed minutes until,

"Man, where is Kakashi?" Sasuke reclined on the couch nonchalantly. I only gave a glance over and knew that they were trying to distract me. Neji jumped in on their worthless game,

"He's always late, you three should know that better than anyone." A forced laugh from the others,

"Yeah, ever since the first day we were assigned to him, he has been "fashionably late" to everything." They kept their little conversation up for about twenty minutes, which did impress me, but they died out slowly to the silence that I gave in return.

"Ok Naruto!" I cocked my head towards them. Sakura was speaking, "We can't make you join the conversation easily. So what's it going to take to get you to be normal again?" I held them in silence as I pondered my answer,

"Blood." They were taken aback by my tone.

"Wh-what?" I turned full towards them now; they had managed to suck me into the world again…accidentally.

"My brother died at his hands," they all focused intensely, "His blood will repay my brother's death." I knew that I had just worried them beyond what they were before…especially Sasuke.

"Blood will do nothing Naruto." I acted like I didn't hear him, "I should know that better than anyone else here. I almost killed my brother!"

"AND ZATTA KILLED MINE!" I was unconsciously tapping into my reserves again and felt the changes occur once more. It felt good. I had taken them by surprise by yelling and I had also revealed what had happened in my latest nightmare.

"What?" his eyes were wide, "You don't have a brother Naruto." I snarled at the expression of cruel disbelief in his eyes and the look disappeared instantly. I sat motionless for some time, internally debating whether to include the rest of the story and apologize for my threat,

"If my parents…"I looked down, begging God to give me the strength to pull through with this, "Hadn't died…THAT day, then the little boy in that "mindscape" would've been born as my little brother." Ino snorted,

"He stabbed you, insulted you, and branded you! How could you call someone like that your brother?"

"The way he died." She didn't meet my gaze that I had fixated on her. "Zatta had controlled him, possessed him in a way, to do those things to me, but he broke away from the control and managed to get a message to me that we were…" I stopped to breath and regain my bearings, "When his "usefulness" had "run out"" I was spitting the vile words like I would if I had put crap in my mouth, "He killed what was left of my brother." The last words were spoken with such a bloodlust in my voice that I knew the others shivered, I closed my eyes to block myself from the world.

No one moved for an eternity, until she moved and very, very cautiously wrapped her arms around my stiffened form and snuggled her head into the curve of my neck. The purity of her love, the trust and willingness she gave it to me with…it was so comforting to me; without thinking, I tipped her chin up and gave her a long kiss; forcing the fire of my love behind my lips and hoping that she felt it. A tear slipped down my cheek...shattering on the wooden floor and spreading the pain I felt through my whole life into plain view of everyone in the room.

It was the only tear to fall, however, for as long as my friends are near and as long as Narelle's love was the fire in my soul. Then I would never cry again for the pains of my past.

**Author's Note****- So incredibly sorry for the shortness of this chap, but I really really REALLY wanted to get this one out TODAY! And then I'll try to get back into the swing of things again! Glad to be back and "alive"! Kyuubecky OUT! XDXD**


	33. Pieces of the Game

**Author's Note****- SIGH! I'm so happy to be back in business! XD Thank you Highlord24 for sending me a review (FROM GREECE!) which is awesome! Please enjoy the second to last chap of my story my little dearhearts! (HYSTERICAL WEEPING FROM ME!).com/watch?v=d2fw8cT46G8&feature=related hope you all play this while reading. Be creative on where you want the song to play ;D**

Chapter 33- Pieces of the Game

I stood with my beloved partner in my arms for the longest time before sweeping her into my arms and plopping onto the couch. Holding her close and never letting go. I promised myself that that day that I had broken away from our kiss…before my brother's death; I shuddered and I felt her snuggle closer to me. She stroked my whisker marks and kissed my lips ever so lightly. Ah, I loved her so. The door opened and closed incredibly quickly…

"I thought you told me he wasn't moving, but glaring out the window swearing bloody murder." Kakashi was pouring way too much sarcasm into his tone,

"FINALLY here! What took you so long Kakashi?" Sakura playfully punched our sensei's shoulder. He became very grave just then and without looking directly at him I could sense the burden on his shoulders,

"Kakashi," my voice seemed different…not broken or tired but…ready to hunt. "What happened?" Narelle got off the seat and allowed me to get up; walking to my teacher I looked into his eyes. He flinched.

"There's no hiding it from you." His eye became wary as he avoided my gaze and looked upon everyone in the room, "Just be careful." The door.

I strode towards the wooden framed door and swung it wide open, the storm was brewing and was going to hit hard other than that? Nothing. I turned back to Kakashi, who was watching me with an intensity that I couldn't understand,

"Kakashi?" his eyes refocused on my face…they had been watching my hands. "What is it? I don't understa-."A full wave of his scent assaulted my senses…he was here. So close…so alive. I think something in me snapped because I fought it. I fought the anger I had suppressed, I thought I would hold it back until I saw his wretched face…I was wrong.

"Naruto?" Sai was holding Ino who spoke my name…and broke the last barrier. The fire of all my pain and anger was released; I flinched and felt my knees shake and quiver. Red energy swept about my body and I was empowered by my "fox". My canines were enlarged, eyes a glowing red, nails were now claws and my whisker marks had multiplied. I headed for the door,

"No weapons?" Kixur threw my swords towards me and I slid them on.

"Don't really know if I want this to be clean or not." I shun shinned out of my apartment and on top of the hokage building; rushing through the hand signs, I sealed all the doors and windows. I over looked the whole village. No one else needed to invade. This battle was personal.

**POV CHANGE (Kixur)**

We could see him standing up there, lightening behind him, his eyes were closed and breathing very, very slow and even. A loud bang aroused a cry from many in the room, Zatta stood dangerously close to the window. He was holding his wrist…Naruto had locked everyone in and him out. He yelled something but no noise came forth. Narelle gasped and pointed to Naruto. His blazing eyes were visible from here, creating a frightening appearance and contrast to his silhouetted character. We saw Zatta turn to where we were pointing and step back, Naruto was standing right next to the window.

His teeth were bared and his glowing eyes created shadows across his face…the perfect killer. Zatta threw a blade but Naruto's sword, enveloped in wind chakra slashed the weak metal in half. One phrase of Naruto's I managed to pull through the barrier.

"Ready to die?" followed by a long animalistic growl. He became a blur as did Zatta as the two zipped in and out of our view. The storm came then; rain and lightening everywhere as Naruto steadily won his fight. He wasn't using his sword in a way that I had imagined possible. Using the wind chakra, he extended the point of his blade to such a fine point that he was able to cut through chakra itself. Zatta was slowing, no longer able to speed across the tops of buildings he settled for random close-distance shun shins around the perimeter of the building we were in. probably hoping that Naruto's barrier would fall and the opportunity would present itself…I laughed to myself as I watched my friend hunt Zatta like a battle-wizened Alpha. Never losing the trail. Taking his time, but so ready to go in for the kill. Zatta would die tonight.

**POV CHANGE (Naruto)**

Zatta. Foolish, thickheaded, cocky Zatta. I laughed to myself as he again feebly attempted to try and shake me but I would follow until he dropped. Then the ground would be stained by atonement and I will have avenged the death of my brother.

"No! Stop!" he was so desperate, "NO! NO! NO!"

"But you were so sure of yourself…as all fools are when they don't know their place at the bottom of the chain." I growled again as some fire returned to his eyes, "You must die for what you have done." The fire was gone. My rage built up as he continued to fight against me, that he was so full of life while my brother's soul was forever at rest. He will at least rest in peace. Zatta was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily, hardly standing. He looked up at me one last time. My blades were at his throat,

"You should never look into the eyes of those you kill." I darkened my glare, "Their eyes will haunt you forever." My blades got closer,

"Do my brother's eyes haunt you?" he didn't flinch but a cocky smirk drew across his face.

"The brat?" I kicked him in the gut.

"Your eyes are already dead to me Zatta." The blades slid with each other and Zatta blood shrouded the ground beneath him. His lifeless body fell with a splattering thud and my vengeance was complete. The seals on all the buildings was released and I could hear them rushing out to find me.

"Naruto?" why wasn't my rage quenched? "Where are you?" It was still there. It should have fallen with his body. They found me there, staring down at his body. Unmoving, wan…worthless body.

"It's over now." Sasuke spoke everyone's thoughts, but I shook my head.

"There is another player to this game," I raised my eyes to the heavens, "While he is still alive there is no rest for me." I turned to them, "He wants all of us to die." A look of fear struck them but I smirked in the way I used to when I was younger, "Lets beat'im to the punch!"

**Author's Note****-…MY CHAPS ARE SO FREAKIN' SHORT! I love you guys so much but I couldn't bring myself to end the story in this chap! Next: FINAL CHAP! WHO IS THE LAST ONE? MAJOR! FREAKIN'! TWIST! Kyuubecky OUT! XDXD**


	34. Ending the Beginning

**Author's Note****-… … … … … …OK! I'm crying GOSH! Haha this is the FINAL chap I will write for the Assassin's Apprentice and through the whole story there have been Dearhearts and Jerks…mostly Dearhearts. Please enjoy my last chap of the Assassin's Apprentice.**

Chapter 34-Ending the Beginning

___"There is a cycle of life and death to the world. On the day that many are born many die, and this is a never ending circle for all who inhabit the earth. Here in P.A.C.T. we have a cycle too."_

_ "Yeah? How does it work?"_

_ "One is "born" as a level one assassin, and must live their "life" by gaining ranks and making a name for themselves. This "life" could be ended at any time and unless they had gotten far and become well known then their works become like dust in the wind."_

_ "Well what happens if they don't die? What if they get right at the prime of their "life?"_

_ "The the Master Assassin must take that one in as their apprentice…"_

_ "Like you've done with me?"_

_ "Like I've done with you…Naruto."..._

"Naruto!" The day was bright and cheerful; a complete opposite of the night from two years ago. I turned just in time to have Narelle fly into my arms and wrap her arms around my neck to pull me close for a molten kiss. "Are you heading for some ramen?"

"Yes, wanna come Hime?" She smiled in that sexy cute way that made me want her close all the time. "I'll take that precious smile as a yes." I swept her off her feet in a bridal form and started walking. She was quiet for a few minutes stroking my cheek until she started looking around at the people around us.

"They're all smiling and giving you and me little winks and thumbs up Naruto."

"Hm, so they are." I was so nervous as we neared our destination. "Wonder what's going on?"

"…I haven't seen Kixur since you and him went on that camping trip two days ago…or Sasuke…or Choji…or Shikamaru…or Sai…or Kakashi…or J-How long do I have to keep going?"

"You could've stopped at your brother."

"You've been terribly quiet for the past two months Naruto…What's wrong?" I looked down at her and smiled weakly,

"Nothing is wrong my love." She was quiet but looked down and then straight ahead,

"I hate it when you lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"You're nervous and all edgy with me. Why?" she pierced my heart with her eyes…I did the only thing I could think of…I kissed her. She pulled back after, breathing deeply she studied my face and smiled.

"I just need to ask you something soon." She snuggled closer and breathed slow and even as I walked slowly towards Ichiraku's become more and more nervous. One villager came up to me with his wife and daughter and smiled; Narelle was asleep and didn't mutter or give any acknowledgement of being agitated from her slumber. One of the children tugged on my shirt hem and I looked down and smiled. Her small pudgy hand held up the purest white lily I've ever seen. The little girl had brown hair and shockingly blue eyes, she smiled up with a few missing teeth as I took the flower and put in Narelle's hair.

"Good luck Son." The father put a weathered hand on my shoulder and gave it a fatherly squeeze and the wife stepped forward.

"You'll protect with all your heart now Little One. Make sure you tell her you love her every day and say she's beautiful when she gets up in the morning with her hair all messy and the imprint of the pillow and sheets on her face." She kissed my forehead and left her hand on my cheek; their daughter hugged my leg and tugged on my shirt again.

"Do you wove hewr?" my eyes widened, she was so young and innocent…but that was probably why she was asking, her innocence didn't hesitate for anyone.

"I love her so much and I don't want anyone else to have her." The girl smiled and poked her heart.

"Make suwr she knows zat you wove her wif youwr whowe heart!" and with that her parents motioned to her and, each taking one of her hands, they walked back the way they came. I had no idea who they were.

"Why are we not moving?" her voice was soft and I looked down, her hair was perfect but the imprint of my shirt was on her cheek.

"How was your sleep Beautiful?" She blushed as I started walking again.

**POV CHANGE (Kixur)**

We were all there waiting at the ramen shop, poor Jiriya was having a nervous meltdown over in his chair over Naruto's decision…if that was just Naruto's sensei then how is Naruto himself holding up?

Teuchi welcomed said blonde in and a few moments later we saw the manger hold back the curtain that divided this private area from the public one. Naruto stepped in with Narelle in his arms and she looked like she was enjoying it. She looked towards us and frowned slightly, Naruto let her down as she surveyed the group of us all here and the fact that we were all waiting for just them. She turned her heels and glared at Naruto, but he just smirked and stepped forward to pull out a seat for her.

"What are you planning Naruto?" He said nothing but his eyes flickered from her to the chair and back again. She swayed to one side and put her hands on her hips,

"I'm offering you a chair." His voice was so quiet, but none of us laughed or snickered…he had good reason to be afraid…this was a very hard thing for him to do.

"What did you need to ask me?" her expression of stern glaring changed to one of surprise as Naruto knelt before her,

"Narelle Inazinski," he took her hand in his own, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; say you'll want me with you here beside you." He pulled a beautiful ruby ring from his pocket, "Anywhere you go, let me go too!" Narelle was crying, my sister was crying tears of pure joy as she nodded with a smile. Naruto's smile split his face as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in close, "Narelle, that's all I ask of you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him for the longest time before pulling back and whispering something in his ear.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BAKA!" Sasuke ran up to him and lifted him off the ground with a hug.

"DOBE! I CANT BREATHE!" The Uchiha dropped him but Choji got him next. My sister was having her hair played with by Sakura, Ino was all flowers and Hinata was talking all about what colors and foods they should have for the wedding.

"NARELLLLLLEEE!" Leanna burst through the curtains and caught up my sister in a hug along with the other girls. They were all squealing and giggling with excitement. Kakashi and Jiraiya had managed to get the others to stop trying to kill Naruto and plopped him down in a chair. He couldn't stop smiling and every second he was glancing over to Narelle and her to him…they were perfect for each other. Naruto looked over at me and smiled wider,

"Hey guess what!" he strode over and slapped my back, "You're my new brother!" I mocked horror,

"I'M GONNA DIE!" they all just laughed as I hugged Uzamaki and smiled at him,

"You'd better take care of her."

"I haven't done anything stupid yet?" he looked to her, "I'd better try harder."

**TIME SKIP 1 WEEK/POV CHANGE (Naruto)**

I'm still flying high with the fact that I'm marrying the love of my life in a few more weeks!...Although the feeling I had THAT night still hasn't left and had been getting stronger is worrying me greatly. I decided to head to our favorite hangout and talk this over. I really hated to put a damper on this but it won't leave me alone and I know they have probably noticed it by now.

"Naruto!" I turned to see Sakura and the others running up to me I started my greeting and almost missed the fact that they weren't smiling, "Naruto! Watch out!" I didn't register her warning fast enough; a deafening explosion blasted me to the left, and I collided with the building that used to be about fifty feet away and fell to the ground with numerous cracks and pops from my ribs. Sasuke was above me and try to support me as I tried to rise and I think he was saying something but I couldn't hear anything, just ringing in my ears. He started raising me up and I think I yelped because I felt the sharp grip of pain and he abruptly stopped moving my body and his mouth moved.

"What did you say?" my own voice in my head let me know that I had spoken but again his words were lost to my ears. "I can't hear you." Now his brow furrowed and he turned my head from side to side and looked back to Sakura and yelled something to her. She approached and I felt her cool touch to both of my ears and suddenly the blessed gift of sound returned to me, more explosions all around and civilians were screaming as they ran from the center of town.

Biting my lip against the pain from my chest, I rose up and looked around to those around me. They watched with expectant glances, they were all here; every one of my friends had arrived including my senseis, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka, all of them. Even Tsunade was here with that stern glare of hers watching me closely, with her arms crossed over her…chest.

His scent reached me and I looked around,

"Where's..?"

"Where's who Naruto?" Kixur looked confused as I felt my eyes widen with the realization of our major enemy was. I swallowed hard and felt the anger welling up within me at the betrayal I felt. "Naruto?"

"M.A." they all took a step back.

"MASTER?" Narelle looked into my eyes with such a shocked expression, "He's the one who..?" movement behind her caught my eye and I moved as fast I could. Pulling her behind myself and putting my palm up, I let the kunai pierce through my flesh and my own blood splatter my face. Ripping it out without a thought as the adrenaline fueled my system, someone began clapping from above our heads…and there he stood.

"Hello, Uzamaki." He smiled…a smile I used to trust. "Seems that you have let yourself slip there a bit, I thought I trained you better than this." He made that disappointed clicking noise with his tongue and leapt down right in front of me, I placed myself firmly between him and my friends. He twirled a kunai and I growled as I felt my eyes change color, teeth and nails grow, and stance change to something more animalistic.

"I never thought it would be you M.A." I spoke with a harsh snarling voice. "Why would you do this?"

"Aaah, Naruto, you were never able to not trust me." He smiled and laughed lightly as he shook his head, "I was the one who found you, hoping you would serve me in a submissive way and take a good long time to progress. That way if it didn't work out, having do missions for my earnings, then I would have plenty of time to kill you off like the others." I snarled this time at the thought of all of the one's who "didn't make it back" from their missions.

"And like the others, you willingly began to trust me with everything about you only…you progressed much too fast." I don't know why I wasn't striking yet…I guess I wanted to know what he had to say. "So when we got to the final tests, who do you think it was that made sure you heard Narelle's voice with the wolves and allow for you to hit that tree just right. And when you survived that, who do you think sent Tiesha after you? But it just WASN'T ENOUGH!" he lunged and instinctively my first thought was to dodge but there were loved ones behind me…I took the blade to the chest…remaining emotionless and not budging an inch even when he twisted it closer to my heart.

"You…"he looked up into my calm eyes…the storm was hidden beneath, "You…I trusted you…but…" the lightning licked my eyes and fueled them to burn with a brightened intensity that shocked him, "your treachery will help me end your life!" I sunk my claws into his arms that were twisting the blade and pumped wind chakra through them causing deep gashes to cover his body. He screeched in pain and I knew that there were gashes deep under the skin also. He leapt back and pulled another kunai that met Narelle's stomach; I heard her cry and her body hit the ground but as I turned to see her lying on the ground, hands around her stomach…it shock me anyway.

"Narelle!" I cradled her before gesturing for Kixur to hold her for me, I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for that pain that I'm about to cause Hime." I reached and quickly pulled the kunai from her body and she cried out again causing me to wince. "Only a little longer!" I placed my hands on both sides of the wound and pumped my chakra into her. Immediately it began to heal and her breathing evened out once again.

"Naruto?" I sighed with relief and stared lovingly at her,

"It's ok I'm he-!" Master had me by the throat and plunged a kunai into my spine.

"Naruto?" he removed the kunai and plunged it into my throat at the same time plopping me to my feet. I coughed and an explosion of blood erupted through my mouth and onto the ground below me. They all stood dumbfounded as I fell to my knees…'_Is this how I will end?_' I hit the ground and M.A.'s cruel laughter filled my senses.

"If it really was as simple as that then I COULDVE done it without Tiesha or Zatta!"

"Naruto! Don't die!" she rolled me over and to my dismay she was blurred…my vision was already shot. "Please! Don't leave me here!" new strength filled my body and I knew that I was going to have to use much more of the demonic chakra than I've ever used before…or would I?

As Narelle's tears hit my face, I felt something rouse inside of my memory. '_I had promised myself that I would never pull away again!_' My eyes widened and she wept harder as M.A. continued to laugh,

"F-F-Fool!" they all stopped, "I WILL NOT DIE!" I raised myself off the ground and felt the energy start to rush through my body, healing the wounds and cleansing my throat of the blood. I looked to Narelle and touched her cheek to reassure her, "I feel alive when you're beside me."

"I'll have to fix that." I knew what he would do but I was faster now, I spun one foot and kicked him through the buildings that were once behind him. Eventually he scrambled back out of the rubble. One his legs was twisted completely the wrong direction and a gash across his chest.

"I was saved from my torment," I approached him, preparing a rasen-shurikan in my hand; "No one will save you from the Hell I will put you in." I growled loudly as I swung my palm towards his body; he dodged but it was futile, I whipped around and threw it. The world went in slow motion as it got closer and closer until he stuck out his arms to "protect" himself only to try and prevent the inevitable.

It collided with his body and the same affect took him just like the akatsuki member. His scream carried out long and loud, echoing throughout the whole of Konoha. Kakashi and Sasuke both used their sharingan and their jaws dropped when they noticed the twist I'd put on this one.

"Naruto Uzamaki…you are THE number one knuckle-headed maverick ninja!" Kakashi spoke with a smile on his face.

"What?" Kiba looked back and forth, "What did you do?" I smiled and looked to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Something I've never seen in Konoha and I doubt that you three have seen in Suna also." They looked confused but Gaara smiled slowly,

"No," I smiled back at him, "No we haven't." The snow started to fall lightly. Little white flecks of purity falling gently from the grayed sky.

"How did you do this?" I just smiled…talking of death anymore then the battle that had ensued would be too much.

"Naruto?" her voiced naturally tugged my attention, and I turned to face the beauty that wanted to be mine and mine alone. She was smiling gently as she slowly moved closer and closer, I took her in my arms and she whispered the same thing she said to me that day I proposed.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you are the very air I breathe, don't you ever leave me here alone. I want to be with you wherever you go also." I pulled back and pressed my lips against hers and held her tighter against me.

"Narelle Inazinski, I love you so much that losing you would end my own life."

**TIME SKIP (3 weeks)**

The top of the Hokage monument was lined with flowers of the deepest purple and the brightest cerulean blue. Hinata was a genius by using the colors of our eyes to decorate our wedding, bridesmaids wearing the blue and Konohamaru and the guys wearing the dark purple. It was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen…then she was walking down the aisle, Kixur was holding her arm. My Hime, my oxygen…my Narelle.

She smiled as Kixur kissed her hand and left her standing across from me,

"I love you." She mouthed to me,

"I love you too." I mouthed back…

**Author's Note- ****! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE IT but its over…TEARS TEARS TEARS TEARS! Thanks for all of you who supported me! ESPECIALLY HIGHLORD 24! ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE GREAT BUT SHE STUCK WITH ME TO THE END! PLEASE REVIEW THE FINAL CHAP OF ASSASSIN'S APPRENTICE! (Watch for the sequel?)**


End file.
